Kamen Rider OOO & Precure! Melody of Desire!
by Rider Cure
Summary: A normal day for an Otaku takes a change when he winds up transported to the world of Precure, now having to team up with the Suite Precure, with the Power of Desire...as Kamen Rider OOO!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider OOO & Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter One! Universe Hopping! Medals and Music!

"Well...I gotta say I never expected this to go so well.." Is heard as a figure calmly walked through the streets of Tokyo Japan...a young man of Caucasian skin, brown slightly messy hair and Green eyes as he walked through the streets as he smiled wearing a simple black jacket the three rings, one red, one yellow and one green on his shirt and wearing blue jeans as he glanced around the area, as he smiled calmly and walked through the area...

His name was Ryan Stenhouse, a young man of British nationality, Ryan was a young otaku despite being in very late teens, he was a huge fan of Tokusatsu and Anime, he had been working his butt off to get this one chance to come to Japan the motherland of anything Anime and Tokusatsu, especially the Kamen Riders and Precure to Ryan, by chance he had found a convention about Kamen Riders and had been able to get a bargain for a real toy line OOO Driver and the Medal Holder that was used in the show. Too his glee he had found a good large portion of the Core Medals, at least one of each of the five sets, all the Red Bird Medals, Green Insect, Yellow Feline, Blue Ocean and Grey Heavy Medals. He had even found three of the Dinosaur and Reptile Medals...making him a happy man.

"Shame I didn't get every movie medal but this is awesome," Ryan said having sat on a bench for now to enjoy his break, he was going to go see the newest of the Precure Movies, the All Star New Stage movie which Ryan hoped matched the greatness of the past three movies.

He calmly smiled while rubbing a finger across one of the Taka Medal gently while admiring his collection of 21 Core Medals, he even found a few Cell Medals, though he doubt they'd be much fun to use until he could find the Medajilabur then his collection would be complete...

"Best day ever.." Ryan whispered softly smiling brightly...unknown to this young Otaku he wouldn't notice above slightly in the air a strange portal seemed to be shimmering into view...as something small along with 7 small colours of light falling from the sky...

"NYAA!" A strange meow sounding scream is heard as Ryan blinked his eyes in surprise and suddenly looked up just intime to see a small White furred kitten falling towards him.

"What in the..!" He said before the cat landed on his face causing him to lean back and land hard on the ground with almost swirly eyes the Medal Holder laying by his side as the Cat shook it's head gently sitting on his chest.

"Owchie Nya..." The Cat said shaking it's head while the 7 small lights floated around the Kitten, she having cute pink ears and pink markings on her forehead and back wearing a Pink collar with a small charm shaped like a gold heart with a ribbon.

Around the cat were 7 small almost fairy looking almost crystals of some kind with cute faces on them each a different colour, one was Pink, one was White, one was Yellow, one was Orange, one was Green, one was Aqua and one was Dark Blue.

"Oh...I took a wrong turn Nyapu..." The Cat said looking around before preparing to look for a place to get a portal ready when a noise is heard under her.,

"Ow..." Is heard under the cat as it blinked her eyes looking down and noticed Ryan slowly coming too as she widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The Cat said before looking around frantically "I'm very sorry I must be going!" The Cat said as she closed her eyes trying to summon another portal...

"Ow...what the heck hit me.." Ryan said his vision returning from the knock to his head as he noticed the kitty working on a portal as a white portal began to form infront of the kitten as Ryan widened his eyes.

"Hummy?" Ryan said however the noises of the Portal summon drowned out Ryan's surprise shout out as Hummy smiled and ran into the portal the Fairy tones flew after the kitten as Ryan felt a sudden vacuum like suction coming from the portal and closed his eyes at the rush of wind...but as he was about too, he noticed his Medal Holder suddenly blowing towards the portal and widened his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm not losing you!" Ryan said grabbing the book just in time...before noticing he wasn't standing on the ground.

"Oh craaap!" He yelled as he was sucked into the portal, and it closed vanishing like it wasn't even there...

* * *

All Ryan could see what whiteness blinding light covering his eyes with his arms holding the Medal Holder with one hand and the OOO Driver in his other hand as unknown to him white energy travelled into the two objects as the belt for a split second glowed a combined colour of Red, Yellow and Green as Ryan kept his eyes closed.

"What the hells going on!" He said flying through the portal before seeing the end of the blinding light and widened his eyes before he fell out of a portal landing in some bushes and groaned softly.

"Okay...what in the world was that?" Ryan groaned out standing up and rubbing his forehead calmly before noticing a sudden flash of light in the nearby area flashed through the trees and bushes.

"Oh...what now.." He muttered before towards the light and peeked out through a tree before he widened his eyes...

"Oh you gotta be...?" He whispered before seeing Hummy and the Fairy Tones again along with other figures...one was a strange cat with Black fur with a strange grey fur collar around her throat and the same markings as Hummy, also there were three strange men one with Greyish hair, one with almost Silver hair and one with Pink hair each wearing Purple robes with suits under the robes, the Grey haired one having Green, the Silver haired having Blue and the Pink haired having Red as they where it seemed almost forced onto there butts, due to some force...which Ryan knew was the light show...as he saw the last two figures that he knew too well..

Both looked to be Junior High School Girls, each wearing school uniforms of a light blue like blazer and skirt with a white blouse underneath and a Pink ribbon, one having Brown/Orange hair and the other having Dirty brown coloured hair as Ryan's jaw almost fell off it's hinges.

"Hibiki..and Kanade..." Ryan said in shock pinching his cheek to get over the surprise just as he saw Hummy trying to rush towards Kanade who was holding a Record as he knew what was coming as the cat he knew was called Siren began the normal summon..

"Come out Negatone!" Siren called out as a dark pulse of soundwaves hit a small pink note appearing on the record causing the Note to change to a dark red with wide White pupil-less eyes as the record flew out of Kanade's arms as Black red rimmed lightning flew out out of it and forming into a huge monster, with a record in the middle and the same eyes as the note with almost bone like armour with two Records for arms with spike like claws on it as it growled out.

"Negatone!" The Monster roared as Kanade gasped in shock at what they had done to the record.

"Stop it that records..!" Kanade started as Hibiki glanced at her softly.

"Nya..what's so special about that record-nya?" Hummy asked looking at Kanade and Hibiki.

"It...holds so many memories for the both of us..." Hibiki said softly as the Negatone jumped over the pair and began looking at the nearby city as Siren smirked.

"Yes, go Negatone play the Melody of Sorrow and drown that city in there sorrows!" Siren said as Hibiki and Kanade clenched there fists.

"She turned our precious record.." Hibiki said trembling fists along with Kanade.

"...into a Monster..?" Kanade continued.

"We'll never forgive you for this!" The Pair said in harmony as Ryan noticed a flash of light as the music symbol for a G Clef appeared on each girl changing into Heart Shaped Brooches with four small lights of Pink, White, Aqua and Purple.

"What are these...?" The Pair said in harmony again. as Hummy cheered loudly.

"I knew it-nya! These two are the Legendary Warrior's, Precure-nya!" Hummy said surprising Siren and Hibiki and Kanade as she clapped her front paws.

"Fairy Tones! Time to Shine! Nyapu Nyapu!" Hummy said as the Pink and White Fairy Tones moved quickly with cute sounding noises as Hummy turns to Hibiki and Kanade.

"Now both of you shout 'Let's Play! Precure Modulation!' In harmony!" Hummy said to the pair as they looked almost dumbfounded by what she was saying.

"Hurry before the monster gets to the town!" Happy said as Ryan watched the Negatone beginning to leave as he clenched a fist almost wanting to help but shook his head.

_'Calm down Ryan...you'll get a chance'_ He thought as the Negatone turned back to look at Kanade and Hibiki.

"Let's get that record back," Hibiki said to Kanade as she nodded softly as they raised the Cure Modules together as the Pink Fairy Tone landed on the top of Hibiki's and the white one ontop of Kanade's Module.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" The Duo said the famous lines in complete harmony as the Fairy tones where pulled into the Cure Modules as the G Clef music symbol formed in the center of the two devices... as the pair where covered in light as Ryan covered his eyes unable to see anything as the light soon faded as he opened his eyes and widened them again at the sight.

"Precure..." He said as he saw Hibiki's hair becomes longer and more curly, changing to a bright pink, styled into twintails and secured with braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of blue. She wears a white headband with a dark pink ribbon. Her costume is a mix of dark pink, light pink and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress had a bare midriff, her sleeves are frilly, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her left hip. She also wears dark pink thigh-high stockings with white stripes, and dark pink/white shoes with light pink ribbons.

Kanade's hair had become much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of green. She was wearing a white headband with a white ribbon. Her costume was a mix of white and light pink. Her costume is a full dress, her sleeves are puffy, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her right hip. She also wears knee-high white boots with light pink highlights and dark pink ribbons/laces.

"Strumming the Frantic rhythm, Cure Melody!" Hibiki or now Cure Melody said striking her pose.

"Strumming the tranquil Melody, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade or now Cure Rhythm said striking her pose too.

"Now let our Suite Resound! Suite Precure!" The Pair said in unison as they finished there transformation at last.

'_So Awesome_!' Ryan thought in his mind, his mind going for a split moment geek mode at the sight of the Suite Precure...and there first henshin too as he watched the pair as the Negatone attempted to slam one of it's arms at the pair as Melody quickly grabbed Rhythm and jumped back avoiding the blow as he watched the pairs bickering as he sighed faintly, knowing it wasn't something he could interfere with as he knew the pair would be all right for now as he calmly began to walk away from the battle field carrying the OOO Driver and the Medal Holder in his arms.

"Alright Ryan...time to think...you were hanging out on a bench in Japan...when Hummy herself fell ontp your head..and you wound up...in the Precure World...I'm either really scared or really excited right now..." Ryan muttered as he walked through the forest area near the town and leaning against a tree before looking at the OOO Driver calmly pressing it against his waist before he heard a strange noise and looked down seeing a belt had wrapped around his waist from the OOO Driver with blinking eyes and also appearing was the OOO Scanner as he looked dumbstruck.

"What is this?" He said in shock before he glanced at the Medal Holder and opened it up and plucked out the Red Hawk Medal he had holding it between his index finger and thumb before feeling the metal gold rim around the coin as that thought made it's way into his mind.

"Wait Metal...this is suppose to be plastic?" He said glancing around faintly and smiled before nodding as he inserted it into the far right slot at least from his angle, before looking back at the Medal Holder and taking out the Yellow Tiger Medal and the Green Grasshopper Medal.

"Alright...here goes nothing..." Ryan said slotting the Tiger Medal into the middle slot and the Grasshopper Medal into the left slot as he tilted it in a diagonal way, with the Hawk medal closer to his head, while the Grasshopper Medal was closer to the feet as he grabbed the OOO Scanner as the usual sound of the Standby of the belt was heard.

"Henshin!" He said scanning the OOO Scanner across the belt as three small chimes where heard when all three medals were scanned as five medal holograms floated around his head, another set around his chest and one more around his legs.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

As soon as that song was played a Black Bodysuit formed around Ryan's as he now had a helmet that was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal. He could see through the large eyeholes, but everything was tinted green. Running from my his and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. His torso armour had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets he wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly his legs were minimally covered with segmented green armour not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest he bore.

Ryan or now Kamen Rider OOO stayed routed in the spot before slowly looking at his hands seeing the folded claws on his forearms looking down he saw the segmented armour of the Grasshopper and touched his helmet feeling the red crystal like beak.

"I...I can't believe this...these were just toys...how did they..." He whispered looking shocked as Ryan grasped the OOO Driver and put it back in the horizontal position as the armour vanished turning him back to Ryan himself as he removed the OOO Driver looking at the device in shock as he sighed faintly.

"Well..I'll figure it out later...for now I gotta figure out a place to stay...and then I can geek out.." Ryan muttered as he calmly hid the OOO Driver and Medal Holder into the hidden pockets in his jacket as he walked through the streets of the town glancing around softly taking in the lovely sights of the city.

"I gotta admit...this city is amazing...I gotta do something to help people out here..." Ryan said softly as he walked through the city glancing left and right before noticing a nearby shop, to his surprise it was a restaurant as he approached it and also saw a wanted sign before shrugging his shoulders and walked inside glancing left and right, seeing customers enjoying food, but Ryan also noticed only one woman in her middle twenties running around carrying plates with food, or empty plates in need of water before smiling and approached her seeing her by the counter as she looked at Ryan.

"Oh hello there...sorry we're kind of packed at the moment," The Woman said softly as Ryan handed her the wanted ad.

"It's not that, I just noticed your looking for an waiter and bus boy, I was hoping I could help out," Ryan said with a smile as the woman smiled brightly.

"Oh finally! I need a ton of good work, luckily for you we offer alot of things, we have an upstairs setting that's used to house any employees if they need," She said as Ryan smiled brightly, "Oh that's perfect, I promise I won't let you down, my names Ryan Stenhouse," He said as the woman blinked her eyes, "Huh that's a unique name, you foreign?" She asked.

"Yeah British, so when can I start miss?" Ryan asked with a smile on his lips.

"Just call me Akiko Asagi," Asagi said softly with a smile, wearing an apron for now over a black skirt and white blouse wearing a Yellow ribbon in her hair, which was Red hair and Green eyes.

"Thank you for this chance Asagi," Ryan said with a smile as Asagi nodded.

"For now we're almost closing up for the day so you go get yourself set up, your rooms on the right," Asagi said as Ryan nodded and headed upstairs calmly looking at the right side door and opened it up seeing a rather empty room, a bed and a desk but nothing else could be seen...for now which was fine for Ryan for now as he smiled calmly, he had to be lucky today as also got a job and was a Kamen Rider too.

"I love my life!" Ryan cheered laying on the bed to enjoy a little thinking.

* * *

Things for Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy hadn't been good, after the pair's lack of harmony caused them to turn back to normal, Siren, the Trio Minor and the Negatone had left for some reason having captured the note already.

Hibiki and Kanade almost seemed to be splitting apart for good and without each other they couldn't henshin into the Precure anymore, as the pair needed there hearts to be in harmony with each other in order to change.

For now it was much later in the day, nearing the end of classes for the two Precure, while Kanade was busy with her cake making alongside her club, Hibiki had headed off the campus to head home when she heard some crying and saw a little girl crying as she walked over.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked softly as the girl looked at Hibiki.

"I'm waiting here for my friend...she never came.." The Girl said tears forming on the girls face..

Hibiki looked at this almost like she was remembering something looking up at the tree the girl was waiting by and smiled.

"Cheer up, I'm sure your friend is coming," Hibiki said as the girl shook her head.

"No! I've been waiting forever..." She said sniffing a little as Hibiki looked a little upset.

"Where did you promise to meet?" Is heard as the two looked in the direction and saw it was Kanade.

"Kanade!" Hibiki said in surprise, as Kanade approached and smiled at the girl.

"So where was this place you two promised to meet?" Kanade asked the girl softly.

"The third Sakura tree by the entrance," The Girl said softly.

"Here right..?" Hibiki asked as the Girl gently nodded.

Kanade calmly tapped her chin before gently taking the girls hands, "Follow me," Kanade said as she began to lead the girl away.

"Hey wait she made a promise to wait here!" Hibiki said chasing after them.

Unknown to them the Trio Minor and Siren arrived to see this.

"Geez fighting again..they'll never make up, this will be so much easier than I thought," Siren chuckled.

"Kanade wait!" Hibiki said as Kanade stopped with the girl to another gate entrance as the girl gasped.

"There are Sakura Trees here too?" She said looking around.

"Yes...and of course...one...two...three..." Kanade said counting the trees as Hibiki watched while following as the trio saw by the third tree was another young girl as the two noticed and smiled racing as they held hands.

"Rena-chan! Arisa-chan!" Both girls said to each other as they smiled brightly.

"You were waiting for me!" One of them said with a big smile as Hibiki looked at this in surprise...two entrances with the same trees...

"Kanade...don't tell me...back at the entrance ceremony..." Hibiki said looking at Kanade gently who turned to her as Hibiki began to smile a little thinking this was a big misunderstanding...

"What's up with this?" Is heard as the duo noticed Siren and the Trio Minor again.

"Back to being friends already? I really hate that kind of thing!" Siren said growling in anger. "Negatone!" She called out as the Record Negatone appeared behind the girls as they turned around as it jumped high over and landed on the ground behind Siren and the Trio Minor.

"Listen to this, Melody of Sorrow!" Siren said as the Negatone growled before sending out an errie music tone causing the area to become darker...as many students including the two girls the Precure helped collapsed all crying or in sorrow and despair...

* * *

Ryan calmly stood up as he looked out a window calmly crossing his arms while looking at the city with a smile before glancing at the forest area nearby the academy...and noticed the area there becoming darker before widening his eyes as he saw this.

"Oh! This must be the second battle!" Ryan said as he grabbed his jacket, the Medal Holder and OOO Driver in his pockets before he rushed out of the door passing by Asagi.

"Be right back Asagi!" Ryan said as he headed out quick and rushed towards the forest area with speed many people were also curious about the strange change around the academy, while Ryan rushed into the forest and grabbing the OOO Driver attached it to his waist and holding open the Medal holder brought out the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper medal before putting the medal holder away and sighed.

"Alright...first possible fight time...ikuze! Henshin!" Ryan said grabbing the OOO Scanner.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

With that familiar jingle, Ryan was once more Kamen Rider OOO as he looked at his hands again clenching his fists as his Grasshopper legs glowed with a faint chittering noise like a bug as he jumped through the branches quickly with rapid movement, spotting up ahead, Hibiki, Kanade, and the Trio Minor, Siren and the Negatone.

"Stop this!" Is heard as OOO spotted Hummy lunging at the trio as Siren dodged as Hummy landed on one of the Trio Minor but was knocked back looking at Kanade and Hibiki.

"Hibiki! Kanade! You need to henshin into Precure!" Hummy said as the Negatone stomped closer to the group as Siren chuckled, "Those two have no chance idiot, they're not in harmony!" Siren said, "Finish them off Negatone!" She shouted as the Negatone growled and took another step forward.

"Take This!" Is heard as suddenly a blur moved over the duo before a green foot smashed into the Negatone's face sending it flying back hard swirly eyed while trying to get back up.

"W-what in the!" Siren said in shock as Hummy looked up in surprise too as did Hibiki and Kanade.

"W-who are you?" Hummy asked as OOO looked back at the trio and smiled under his helmet and gave a thumbs up, "The names Kamen Rider OOO," OOO said before turning to the Negatone with his hands in a martial arts stance.

"Kamen Rider OOO?" Hibiki said very confused as OOO rushed toward the now recovered Negatone who launched it's sharp disc like records while OOO's Grasshopper legs glowed green as he jumped over them high and planted a quick kick to the Negatone's head causing it to stumble back as he turned to Hibiki and Kanade.

"Well shouldn't you girls be getting out of here?" OOO asked, knowing he'd had to pretend to not know the duo where Precure...at least for now anyway as he kept the Negatone busy while Hibiki and Kanade looked at the two kids they helped out.

"To do this to innocent children...unforgivable!" Hibiki and Kanade said together as there Cure Modules appeared in there hands while the Pink and White Fairy Tones quickly moved into each girls Module.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade said in unison as OOO noticed and jumped back from the Negatone landing just infront of the Pair as they changed into the Suite Precure.

"Strumming the Frantic rhythm, Cure Melody!" Hibiki or now Cure Melody said striking her pose.

"Strumming the tranquil Melody, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade or now Cure Rhythm said striking her pose too.

"Now let our Suite Resound! Suite Precure!" The Pair said in unison as they finished there transformation once again ready to battle as the Negatone growled.

"Kanade...tell me the truth...where you really at the other entrance during the entrance ceremony?" Hibiki asked as Kanade gave a soft nod.

"Yes...I was waiting at the other entrance..underneath the third sakura tree..but you never showed up," Kanade said as Hibiki sighed faintly.

"Stop playing this friendship game! Negatone!" Siren shouted as the Negatone pointed it's Record hands at the Precure and Kamen Rider.

"Hey Kanade remember that promise we made?" Hibiki asked with a smile.

"Yes...we're going to school together, right?" Kanade said with a smile on her own face.

"Then let's go," Melody said as she and Rhythm gripped hands as the Negatone launched it's disc records at the pair.

"Jump now!" OOO said as his legs glowed as he jumped up over the discs.

"One..two!" Melody and Rhythm said in unison before jumping over too, before jumping towards the Negatone and over it moving with fluid motion avoiding the other discs and then the Negatone fell on it's back just before seeing OOO fall down towards the Negatone as a Tiger roar was heard as the Tiger part of the symbol glowed as the claws on his forearms unfolded onto his wrists as he grinned and slashed the Negatone's face with his claws leaving a scratch mark between the eyes before jumping over too the Precure landing on one rooftop while OOO landed on the one opposite them.

"Okay that was awesome!" OOO said looking at his hands as the Negatone groaned and tried to get back up while Siren growled pulling out some of the Trio Minor's hair she was standing on.

"We can do it together!" Melody said in joy as Rhythm smiled.

"Hey...want to fight together from now on?" Rhythm asked

"Of course right now we're totally compatible! Let's go, Kanade!" Melody said offering her hand as Rhythm held the hand.

"I'm not Kanade right now, I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said as Melody smiled and nodded as the pair glanced over at OOO who turned to them too.

"Don't mind me, but shall we take care of business first?" OOO asked as he pointed at the getting back up Negatone who growled as the precure nodded.

"Let's go!" Melody said as the trio jumped off the roof and moved for a triple kick, Melody and Rhythm moving together.

"Negatone!" Siren said.

"Dodge!" The Trio Minor said in a strange opera like voices as the Negatone avoided the kicks as OOO looked up while Melody and Rhythm didn't lose one bit of there momentum and quickly jumped towards the Negatone before rearing back a fist and laying a powerful punch onto both sides of the Negatone, as OOO jumped up high too with the Batta Legs and kicked into the face of the Negatone while Melody and Rhythm caught one of the Negatone's arms each and quickly began spinning it as OOO jumped off as the pair tossed the Negatone towards the ground as OOO kicked it in the back to sending it crashing to the ground as the Trio landed together as OOO turned to the precure.

"Alright girls, Finishers all yours!" OOO said as Melody nodded.

"Alright ikuze!" Melody said as she and Rhythm clapped there hands and made two quick taps on the ground with there shoes before holding hands tightly moving in harmony.

"Precure Passinato Harmony!" As they pointed there held hands at the enemy as appearing infront of the pair was a gold large G Clef symbol as it began spinning rapidly and fired a gold beam at the Negatone hitting it hard as a G Clef appeared on the back of the Negatone almost purifiying the Negatone of the dark energy showing only the Record was left as both Precure caught it smiling brightly.

"Hooray!" Hummy cheered as he jumped over with the other Fairy Tones.

"I knew you two where the best of friends!" Hummy said as the little Pink note popped out of the Record and flew into the Pink Fairy Tone as OOO noticed the other kids that had been affected by the Melody of sorrow where brought back to normal as OOO smiles brightly under his helmet.

"Man that was exciting..." OOO said as he and the Cures turned around to see Siren and the Trio Minor.

"I'll remember this! Friendships all fall apart in the end!" Siren said as the four bad guys vanished away to fight another day, as Melody and Rhythm turned to OOO.

"But...um we have to thank you as well," Rhythm said as Melody smiled and nodded.

"Aw geez...don't mention it, but for now I guess we're done here for now.." OOO said as he began to walk away.

"Wait how do we find you?" Rhythm asked as Melody watched as did Hummy with a nya of confusion as OOO turned to them.

"You don't I'll find you, later!" OOO said before jumping into the trees vanishing into the foliage.

"Kamen Rider OOO...?" Melody said slowly as the pair turned back to Hibiki and Kanade.

* * *

OOO walked through the forest while gently holding the OOO Driver and changed back to Ryan as he smiled looking at the Taka Medal while putting the OOO Driver away into his jacket pocket as he smiled, seeing it was getting into Dusk with the Orange sky as he looked up.

"Suite Precure..man I don't know what's going on...but I love it...and I'm a Kamen Rider..." Ryan said softly as he reached the restaurant as he smiled before walking inside and glanced around calmly seeing Asagi nowhere in sight as he walked upstairs and to his bedroom putting his jacket on the desk for now before laying on the bed feeling exhausted from the events of today.

"Well I better sleep on it for now...I'll think of something tomorrow.." Ryan muttered softly before closing his eyes softly and fell to sleep at last...

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, please no flames as this is my first one, any help would be appreciated in this story,**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 2! Desire! Cakes and Surprising Meetings!

Ryan gave a small smile as his first day at work was finally here, Asagi was so far working on the backroom details leaving him with taking orders, getting food to customers and cleaning up afterwards while Asagi handled the hard part of cooking the food.

"Alright we got some Dumplings for table two!" Asagi said as Ryan snapped out of his thinking and nodded.

"Got it Asagi-san!" Ryan said using his Japanese language training as he took a tray of some dumplings and many dipping sauces before heading to the table and calmly placing the plates down for the group of customers and bows his head lightly, "Enjoy your food," Ryan said as he walked away checking around for any customers finished that needed there plates collected...

It would take a few hours before the place was soon empty as Asagi and Ryan both wiped there foreheads of some sweat while drinking down some sodas that Asagi kept for herself during the hard working days as she grins, "Good work new guy, you'll fit in right away," Asagi grins as Ryan chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks Asagi-san...anyway I'm gonna go take a little nap, I need it for the kids coming back from school, they'll be hungry," Ryan grins as Asagi chuckled while the Kamen Rider headed upstairs shutting the door behind him and sighed looking out the window for now...

Ryan had so far enjoyed his time in the Precure world, after that battle with the Precure, he had so far just enjoyed his time as a normal guy for now, knowing he'd have to eventually help out the Precure again, for now it was the after lunch break time for the restaurant with no customers, and Ryan was currently resting in his room, the first thing he bought with the little money he brought with him, which lucky for him was the same since he exchanged it to Japanese Yen before coming to the country, he bought some polish and using a simple rag, began to polish the medals mostly to pass time, while currently cleaning the Cobra Medal the Orange Medal gleaming in the light.

As he was calmly admiring the work, having cleaned the main 5 sets and had just finished the Reptile Set, before turning to the last three...the Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus Rex Medals as he rubbed these, knowing about these ones...the Anti-Desire Medals...the power of the Void, of nothingness, something that caused him to shiver slightly almost worried about ever using these 3 since he could only use them together, unlike the other medals which could mix and match with each other..

"Emergencies only..." Ryan said softly putting the polished coins away all 7 Sets polished now as he looked at the 9 Cell Medals he had to fill up the Medal Holder as he nodded at them.

"Shame I don't have the Medajaribur and no Ride Vendors...guess all I can is keep these medals out of trouble..." Ryan said closing the Medal Holder and putting it into his jacket for now as he sighed softly before hearing a knock on his door and approached it to see Asagi with her arms crossed.

"Alright buster, come on down we got some hungry students wanting some food, so let's go!" Asagi said as Ryan nodded following her downstairs as he saw many students mostly from the Academy he knew was nearby as Asagi smiled.

"Heh Student discounts for 2 hours after school time," Asagi winks as Ryan chuckles, "Nice...alot of business to make up for it, nice work," Ryan said as he went out to take some orders for the students glancing around looking for any who needed his attention before hearing a voice calling for him.

"Excuse me, we'd like to order now," Is heard as Ryan nodded.

"Coming!" Ryan said as he headed off to the table to take care of after school customers.

* * *

Things for Hibiki and Kanade had been hectic, after stopping that Negatone, they had gone to listen to the record they saved before heading home to take care of tomorrow's classes, things had been very problematic for Hibiki mostly, her dad a famous musical genius was preparing a concert with a group at her school called the Musical Princes orchestra club, she had revealed to Kanade that she now hated Music, due to an event in her past when she was younger, about her fathers comments on her playing at a recital she had to play at, destroyed her love of music.

Kanade had taken ages to get the truth out and try to get Hibiki to get the answer about why her father called her recital 'not true music' this caused Hibiki no longer wanting to play music or even sing from then on, causing her hatred of music, despite being a Precure due to her talent in music as well as her friendship with Kanade.

The Pair had returned to the school seeing the Orchestra club preparing for the concert when who else showed up than Siren and the Minor Trio, as Hibiki sighed, knowing how bad that fight had gone, if her dad hadn't distracted the Negatone and Siren and those Three goons with his music, she and Kanade might've lost to them right then, with another Note safely tucked away, the Duo with Hummy hiding in a bag Hibiki carried as they walked through the streets of the town.

"So why're we out here Kanade? Shouldn't we be getting to your family's shop, I'm dying for some of your cakes..." Hibiki said as her stomach growled as Kanade sighed.

"Just hold on, some friends in my cake club told me about this restaurant near the school that gives discounts to after school students, we got about 30 minutes before that stops, so I figured we could get a good meal together, maybe save some of my cakes," Kanade said as Hibiki's eyes went all starry.

"Really! A Discount for a Restaurant, Yahoo!" Hibiki said as Kanade and Hummy sweatdropped at Hibiki's upbeat change as they sighed together.

"She'll never change..." Kanade muttered as the pair continued to walk together looking around as Kanade noticed a group of students leaving a place with a sign saying, Asagi's Food for the Soul!

"That's it!" Kanade said as she gently jogged ahead as Hibiki pouted.

"Hey hold on wait!" Hibiki said as she rushed after Kanade as they opened the doors and gasped.

"Wow...so cute!" Kanade said looking around seeing many groups of students chatting and mingling while enjoying many food, from desserts, to normal meals, and some even just having tea and snack's including cakes, which got Hibiki drooling right away before they both heard a faint coughing noise to get there attention and saw a young man with Brown slightly messy hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt under a buttoned up waiter like vest.

"Hello there...I'm Ryan Stenhouse, I'll be your waiter for the afternoon, and you two are?" Ryan asked looking up and seeing the pair widened his eyes, having given the fancy waiter bow, as he saw it was Hibiki and Kanade as they smiled.

"I'm Hojo Hibiki, and this is Minamino Kanade," Hibiki said introducing the pair.

"We're hoping we're still in time for the after school special service," Kanade asked as Ryan smiled,

"Of course, you got plenty of time, so please take your orders, you may take table 4, it's just been cleaned up," Ryan said leading the pair to a nice round table surrounded by a long curving couch like chair allowing the pair to sit down while Hibiki placed her bag on the couch between them, inside was Hummy and the Fairy Tones all resting for now.

"So how can I help you both? Does anything catch your eyes right away?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm...so many...cakes..." Hibiki said drooling causing Kanade to sweatdrop and Ryan doing the same.

_'Oh yeah...forget about her cake fixation...heh just like alot of the Precure leader types...'_ Ryan thought with a mental chuckle.

"I think we'll both take any special cupcakes you have and some tea for now please," Kanade said taking both menu's and handing them to Ryan who nodded.

"I'll tell Asagi right away then, sit tight," Ryan said slightly bowing his head and walking away to the back where the kitchen was before gently tugging on the buttoned up vest he was wearing.

"Geez this thing itches..." Ryan muttered.

"Well I told ya we change the theme every week, so for now it's fancy dining way, and that means dressing in fancy clothing and acting fancy," Is heard as Asagi came in wearing a Gourmet Chef outfit complete with the puffy white hat as Ryan sighed softly.

"I know Asagi, but anyway, table 4 is wanting some of your special cupcakes and tea," Ryan said as Asagi nodded with a smile.

"Right away!" Asagi giggles quickly getting to work on her cooking as Ryan chuckled, beside Hibiki and Kanade, no one else was leaving yet, so there was no need for him to go out yet until someone wanted the check or to order more food.

"Man, this place has such a friendly feel," Hibiki said stretching her arms as Kanade giggles faintly, "Yeah, this does seem best to relax and enjoy ourselves and we're not even eating yet," Kanade giggles as Hibiki's stomach choose that moment to growl as she laid her head on the table face first.

"Oooohh...I need food now.." Hibiki muttered as Kanade sweatdropped.

"Geez Hibiki...your always a glutton when it comes to cake!" Kanade said crossing her arms as Hibiki looked at her.

"Well sorry that you hooked me on your cakes...I can't help but want so much of that sugary sweet drops of heaven in my mouth.." Hibiki said drooling again while holding her cheeks.

"Well I see someone's a cake fan?" A chuckle is head snapping Hibiki out of her state seeing Ryan come back with the tea and putting the plate down, with a small kettle filled with more tea.

"Please here's some relaxing tea, Asagi will be almost done with her cakes," Ryan said with a small bow as he left again as Kanade calmly picked up her cup and gently sipped it,

"Hmm very good tea.." Kanade said as she took another sip as Hibiki looked at her cup and took a drink of her own too and smiled.

"Hmm yeah that's pretty good," Hibiki said with a smile as the pair enjoyed there tea enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"All that's missing is some nice music and this would be perfect.." Hummy said with a cute nya while enjoying herself relaxing in the bag for now as the pair looked at the kitten with smiles on there faces before a smell crossed there noises causing Hibiki's lips to drool again.

"Sorry for the wait," Is heard as they see Ryan come back carrying a plate with at least 5 Cupcakes,

"5 Cupcakes?" Kanade asked as Hibiki picked one up.

"Thanks for the food!" She cheered before eating the Cupcake eagerly as Kanade sighed as Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah Asagi likes to make extra for first time customers, so enjoy yourselves," Ryan said as he walked away as Kanade chuckled before taking one Cupcake before noticing Hummy peeking out of the bag to look at the cupcakes.

Hibiki smiles as she was chomping down on two Cupcakes eagerly as Kanade took the fifth one and gave it to Hummy.

"Thank you nya!" Hummy giggles ducking back into the bag while eating the cupcake while Kanade smiled as she continued eating one of her cupcakes..before noticing the other one was gone as she saw Hibiki with two finished Cupcakes already about to eat the last one.

"Oi! Hibiki that's mine!" She said snatching it as Hibiki snapped her jaws shut as she looked at Kanade.

"Well you weren't going to eat it anyway!" Hibiki snapped as Hummy sighed softly as the pair continued there usual arguments again.

* * *

"Pretty entertaining girls," Asagi said as she and Ryan where watching there customers for any help they might need as Ryan chuckled the pair clanking bottles of Cola together and drank from the fizzy fluid.

"Yeah, but I think they make the place alot more lively," Ryan joked as Asagi giggles softly, as Ryan noticed the duo quickly finishing off there food and drinks as Kanade left the pay for there snack before Hibiki picked up the bag with Hummy inside as they stood up, as Kanade bowed to Asagi.

"Thank you for the food," Kanade said with a smile.

"Oh no problem, it's our job to give our customers great food," Asagi said as Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Well thanks again, later!" Kanade said as she headed off after Hibiki the pair heading to Kanade's home for now so Kanade could help her family out, which she did do in the Lucky Spoon, the restaurant her dad was head chef at.

Hibiki was calmly waiting in the little cafe part of the cake shop as Hummy was busy enjoying the rest of her cupcake she had gotten.

"Geez...I'm so hungry.." Hibiki groaned her stomach growling.

"Geez you have a bottomless stomach!" Is heard as Kanade walked over wearing an apron and bringing a rather nicely displayed cake.

"Oh is that mine!" Hibiki said with starry eyes at the sight.

"Yeah it's yours, sorry about taking so long, but I wanted to make it as good as I could," Kanade said as Hibiki took the plate and smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Hibiki said about to dig into another cake she had today.

"Wait a moment, first take in the design of the cake," Kanade said as Hibiki blinked her eyes looking at the cake confused.

"I made the theme of Flowers budding through a snow covered field, got it?" Kanade asked as Hibiki smiled and nodded.

"Now that I looked at it, can I eat it now?" Hibiki asked as Kanade nodded.

"Yes, but make sure to savour it," She said as Hibiki nodded taking a fork full of the cake.

"Itadakimasu!" Hibiki said as she took a nice bite of the cake and ate it easily, savouring the cake with a smile on her lips.

"So how was it, did you like the texture, the fruits on top? Well?" Kanade asked as Hibiki easily finished it.

"Hmm just what I'd expect from you Kanade," Hibiki said with a smile as Kanade flinched and rushed away before coming back with a whole tray of cakes.

"What about these ones?" Kanade asked as Hibiki smiled and went to town on the cakes, until all of them where gone only a few crumbs on the plates as she rubbed her now bloated belly as she sighed.

"Man I'm stuffed.." She said as Kanade looked at her.

"So which of them was the tastier one?" Kanade asked as Hibiki glanced at her.

"They were different?" Hibiki asked as Kanade 's right eye twitched at those words.

"Hi-Bi-Ki!" Kanade said in a very mad tone of voice.

"Why do you think I cooked all of them!" Kanade said before suddenly putting a Poster on the table as Hibiki looked at it.

"Eh? A Cake Contest?" Hibiki asked with blinking eyes.

"Yes! Also Miss Yoko Yamaguchi, one of the most well respected cake makers in the world is going to be the judge for the first time ever, if she finds a cake she loves, that person, the winner could become a Pro Patisserie right there and then!" Kanade said with starry eyes.

"So I need a perfect cake, that catches her eye and win me the contest!" Kanade said, unknown to the Hibiki, Kanade or Hummy, a familiar cat in the name of Siren was watching with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Siren now having left to think of a new plan to stop the Precure, she was now staring at a poster the same one Kanade had shown to her friends as she smiled remembering a talk she had with Mephisto earlier today about the Precure.

(Flashback)

_"Harmony Power?" Siren asked as she was talking to a bowl of water, Mephisto using the reflection to communicate with Siren._

_"Yes! The Precure Combine there Hearts into one and transform! That is Harmony Power!" Mephisto said in an eager like tone._

_"So by destroying there friendship, there Harmony Power will fade away and they can't transform?" Siren asked as Mephisto nodded._

_"Bingo! You got it! But as you said we have more than just the Precure to worry about?" Mephisto asked as Siren nodded._

_"Yes...during our second fight with the Precure while we used the Record Negatone, a strange warrior calling himself Kamen Rider OOO appeared, he along with the Precure easily defeated the Negatone, yet he never showed up during the second Negatone's appearance.." Siren said as Mephisto nodded._

_"Well I would surmise he wasn't close to the Precure to help them, which could mean they're not full time allies, for now continue your work, try and destroy the Precure's friendship and find out as much as you can about this..Kamen Rider," Mephisto said as Siren nodded._

_"At once Mephisto-sama," Siren said as she smirked._

(End Flashback)

Siren smirked as she became covered in a purple glow and changed into the woman on the poster Yoko Yamaguchi as she smirked.

"Foolish Precure...I'll make sure you never henshin again," She smirked as she began to walk away knowing her target was nearby...

* * *

Kanade sighed as she walked down the streets of Kanon town holding a small box with cupcakes she had made to try and see if one of them worked for Hibiki's tastes as she sighed.

"Geez Hibiki...she didn't give me one bit of help on picking a cake..." Kanade said before seeing the same poster again on a window and looked at it.

_'Win the contest and become a Pro Patisserie!'_ Kanade thought in her mind nodding before she began to walk again before bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry...!" The Woman she pumped into started as Kanade looked up at who it was.

"Ah! Are you Yoko Yamaguchi!" Kanade asked in shock.

"Um yes I am.." Yoko said as Kanade quickly got starry eyes.

"Amazing! I'm a huge fan!" Kanade said before glancing at her box.

"Oh no, the cakes I was going to make.." She said opening it and saw her cupcakes where fine.

"Oh thank goodness.." Kanade said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh my where did you get those cakes?" Is heard as Yoko seemed interested in Kanade's cupcakes.

"Um I made these myself?" Kanade said confused why this was interesting to the woman,

"Wow you made these themselves? I've never seen such delicious delicacy's in my life!" Yoko said as Kanade looked surprised by this.

"R-really?" She said as Yoko smiled and nodded.

"Of course, your a true genius, I wonder what else you can make?" Yoko said smiling as Kanade just looked shell shocked that her idol was complimenting her cakes.

"I know, how about you come to my studio?" Yoko asked as Kanade smiled widely.

"Really! Oh thanks!" Kanade smiled as Yoko smiled back.

* * *

Later the Pair arrived at the studio Yoko used as they walked in seeing it was pitch black.

"Right this way," Yoko said leading Kanade inside when three spotlights appeared on three men wearing chef outfits, one with Grey hair, one with pink hair and one with Cyan hair.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Yoko Yamaguchi!" The trio said in a unique sing song type voices.

"Your so annoying!" Yoko snapped surprising the trio and Kanade as she blushed.

"Oh sorry! ohohohoh!" She said giggling as Kanade looked at the trio.

"These are my three assistants," Yoko said as Kanade nodded and bowed to the three.

"Hello I'm Kanade Minamino," Kanade said.

"Please to meet you!" The trio said in unison sing song again.

"Hmm haven't we met before...?" Kanade asked looking at the three causing them to flinch as the spotlights on them faded they somehow vanishing revealing the kitchen that Yoko used.

"Anyway feel free to use my supplies to make what you like," Yoko asked with a smile.

"What kind of cake should I make?" Kanade asked looking at all of the ingredients and utensils as Yoko smiles.

"Surprise me," she said with a wink.

"Um okay then...I'll do my best!" Kanade said as she grabbed an apron and quickly got to work on her cake but as she was putting on White Creme...

"Not like that! White creme is too normal, try this black creme my special blend," She said showing it as Kanade gasped.

"It's pitch black.." She said.

"Right, it will add a mysterious touch to your cake," Yoko said as Kanade nodded and quickly got to work again using the Black Creme creating a unique Black icing cake with white like web designs on it and other that did make it look good.

"_Tres Bien_! How Fabulous!" Yoko said as Kanade smiles.

"It's all thanks to your advice!" Kanade said.

"Now you see, you need a cake this flashy in order to win the contest, I am amazed there is a genius in this town though, I can't imagine anyone not appreciating your cakes," Yoko said as Kanade looked at her.

"Most do...but one friend of mine..." Kanade said as Yoko got a hidden gleam in her glasses.

"Does she bake?" Yoko asked as Kanade looked to the side a little bit.

"No...Hibiki..she just eats.." Kanade said as Yoko scoffed a tiny bit.

"Well sounds like she understands nothing about cakes! Probably just jealous of your talents," Yoko said as the lights went out only showing spotlights on Yoko and Kanade.

"But..." Kanade started.

"A true friend would appreciate your cakes! Hanging out with her is ruining that talent of yours!" Yoko said as the Trio from before where making a haunting sound.

"Bu..But.." Kanade started but Yoko placed her hands on Kanade's shoulders.

"Kanade! Your skills will make you a pro right away! Never forget that!" Yoko said as Kanade looked at her.

"Me...a Pro...?" She said softly.

"Come back anytime," Yoko smiles as Kanade smiles and nods brightly smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan was calmly humming a tune while taking some garbage out back for Asagi who was napping from the tiring work they had done today as Ryan smiled putting the garbage bag away and dusted his hands off.

"There we go...all done," Ryan grins as he began heading back inside the restaurant as he glanced around the closed shop making himself a quick cup of tea to calm himself while looking at the Turtle Medal he had smiling at the gleaming orange colouring of it as he chuckles.

"Desires...are what fuels the worlds growth...nothing can stop growth of anything," Ryan said softly putting the Medal back in the Medal Holder as he sighed and headed upstairs after finishing his tea off..not noticing Kanade passing by on her way to school...

"A true friend would appreciate my cake..." Kanade whispered looking down at her new cake with a smile. Unknown to her a familiar feline was watching her from a nearby tree.

"Soon Foolish Precure...you'll never be able to henshin again," Siren smirked calmly watching as Kanade headed to school to begin the second part of her plan.

"Without you two, no one will stop the Negatones, and we shall also drown this world in the melody of sorrow.." Siren said smirking calmly as she sat on the tree branch.

* * *

Now at the school, the Cooking Club was enjoying the sight of Kanade's new cake admiring it's unique appearance and flashy presentation..with a smile on her lips.

"Wow I've never seen such a wonderful cake!" One of the girls said

"How Intense," Another said as Kanade was really confident now.

"I got to have something that's catchy for the contest," Kanade said with a smile on her lips.

"Your really trying hard for that contest, Minamino," A voice is heard as walking in was a woman with blonde hair and gold eyes as she smiled as Kanade noticed the Class President.

"Princess of Sweets," Kanade said in surprise causing the girl to sigh at the name she had been given by the students.

"Kanade, haven't I told ya to call me by my first name," She asked calmly before smiling.

"May we both do well," She said as she walked away as Kanade smiled.

"Oh? Is that a new cake?" Hibiki asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes it is, want a piece?" Kanade asked as Hibiki nodded with a big smile.

"Yes!" She grins, as Kanade gave Hibiki a plate with a slice of the cake as Hibiki smiles about to take a bite.

_'A true friend would praise your cakes'_ Yoko's words echoed as Hibiki took a bite and chewed on it faintly her eyes getting a curious look.

"How is it?" Kanade asked as Hibiki continued chewing.

"It's different that's for sure..." Hibiki started as Kanade smiled.

"Isn't it? It's all Flashy and Eye catching!" Kanade said as Hibiki shook her head.

"It's not that, it's nasty, you shouldn't enter this in that contest," Hibiki said as Kanade looked shocked.

"It's...Nasty...you liar! Your just jealous of my cooking!" Kanade barked in anger.

"Wait what? I really think it's nasty! I like that Strawberry cake you make alot better," Hibiki said as Kanade clenched her fists before taking her bag.

"Hibiki...oh whatever!" Kanade said as she stomped out of the room.

"Kanade!" Hibiki called out but the girl was already gone as Hummy poked her head out of Hibiki's bag.

"What's wrong with her-nya?" Hummy asked.

"I don't understand..." Hibiki said, unknown to the pair Siren was on a branch watching them from the window having seen it all as she giggled.

"Fight...fight more and your harmony power will vanish, as inside Hibiki's back her Cure Module's center was glowing a faint dark purple colour for some reason...

* * *

Later that night at the Lucky Spoon, Kanade calmly was looking through a book on cake recipes and other such items trying to find something to help with the contest as she began hearing voices from the kitchen.

"I thought he closed the shop for the night..." Kanade said softly looking at this curiously.

"Try this cake, dear," She hears her father no doubt talking to her mother as she peeks into the kitchen, seeing her mother trying a new cupcake.

"Oh my this cupcake.." Kanade's mother known as Misora Minamino said with a faint blush on her cheek from the taste.

"Hold on...let me guess what your thinking..." Kanade's father known as Sousuke Minamino said as he smiled with his own blush.

"'It was tasty!' Right?" He asked as Misora smiles the pair holding each other's hand with almost pink hearts floating around.

"Right! Were you thinking the same?" Misora winks as Sousuke chuckles.

"Of course, I bake only to see you smile!" Sousuke said as Kanade blinked her eyes.

'_Only to see her smiles..._' Kanade thought before looking at her poster.

"Smiles won't win this competition..." She said before heading to bed for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hibiki's home, Hibiki was currently in her room doing sit ups on her bed still confused about Kanade's outburst earlier before.

"Geez Kanade...you want me to call your cake tasty even though it's not...?" She muttered as Hummy peeked out of the bag .

"But that's lying-nya!" Hummy said as Hibiki moved off her bed and began doing push ups.

"Yeah and lying won't help anything!" Hibiki said as Hummy jumped down onto the floor and nodded.

"Right-nya! Hibiki your honesty is your strong point-nya!" Hummy said as Hibiki was for some reason upside down doing handstands.

"Huh really?" Hibiki asked as Hummy smiled.

"Really! That and your Appetite are your strong points!" Hummy said.

"Eh? Those two!" Hibiki said as Hummy nodded as Hibiki rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh well.." She said before heading for bed, knowing she had to take care of things tomorrow.

* * *

Next morning at the academy, Hibiki was just entering her class noticing Kanade already there, as the pair locked gazes before Kanade stomped out of the room without a word as Hibiki sighed softly.

Later during the day as Kanade was heading out to cooking club, behind her Hibiki wearing what looked like a tennis outfit with a racket in her hands stepped out.

"If I can't do this..I'm a failure as a woman.." Hibiki said in a sort of murmur before she spoke up.

"Kanade!" She called out as Kanade stopped.

"I...I wasn't lying to you! I'd eat 100 of your cakes or even 200! If they're tasty I say so, and if they're not, I say so too! I know I'm not some contest judge, but no one knows your cakes more than I do! I'm your number one fan Kanade!" Hibiki said as Kanade stayed silent taking those words in as Hibiki sighed.

"That's all I have to say...later," Hibiki said as she headed off to her tennis practice...

Later Kanade was back in the cooking club mumbling out loud while making a cake.

"What's wrong with her? How can she be my number one fan, when she knows nothing about cakes? And it's more like she's _stolen_ more of my cakes than anyone!" Kanade muttered as the rest of the club looked as Kanade didn't know any of them were there while working on her cake.

"And seriously 100 or 200 cakes? I don't care if it's you Hibiki, your stomach will burst!" Kanade said with a faint smile as she had almost finished her cake as Siren was watching this go on..

Kanade sighed before she finally noticed what she had done, "A strawberry cake?" Kanade said surprised she made the cake Hibiki loved.

"What are you doing!" Is heard as suddenly Yoko Yamaguchi had appeared out of nowhere surprising Kanade.

"Eh? Miss Yamaguchi, why are you here?" Kanade asked.

"Never mind that, such a cake won't win you the contest!" Yoko said looking at Kanade.

"I..I was just thinking about a friend, and.." Kanade said as she lightly giggled as Yoko noticed the Cure Module of Kanade's, the center clearing up the Harmony having been fixed...

"I thought I told you to stay away from your friend who dosen't understand cake!" Yoko said as Kanade picked up the plate with her cake on it as suddenly Yoko noticed a note appearing on one of the strawberries!

"Fine! Whatever...I'll be taking that cake!" Yoko said snatching Kanade's cake.

"Wait what're you doing!" Kanade said as Yoko chuckled.

"I don't really care about cakes! What I really want..are the notes!" Yoko said as a strange violin like crest on her neck glowed dark pink covering her in the glow as she formed back into Siren as Kanade gasped.

"Come Forth! Negatone!" Siren said sending a pulse of dark energy that hit the Note on Kanade's cake quickly causing the change as it became a New Negatone! Based off Kanade's cake!

Meanwhile at the sport area's of the academy Hibiki was just scoring another point in her tennis match with a smile on her face...before her stomach began to growl.

"Man...I'm starved..." Hibiki muttered just as a crashing sound is heard nearby as she blinked her eyes.

"W-what was that?" She said before seeing a strange almost wheel of white chasing students.

"A Negatone!" Hummy said in shock as Hibiki quickly gave chase!

* * *

Elsewhere nearby Ryan sighed as he was walking through the streets carrying bags mostly with food supplies and drinks for Asagi's after school times.

"Geez...how could I let her sucker me into being the grocery shopper..." Ryan muttered as he walked before hearing a crashing sound as he blinked his eyes looking at the academy's direction.

"What in the..?" Ryan said rushing towards the noises before he noticed the giant white object attacking students.

"Oh! That Negatone!" Ryan said as he quickly ran into some deep trees and put his bags down before taking out the OOO Driver and attaching it to his waist before he got the Taka and Batta medals out, before picking up an Orange Medal too, before putting the Medal Holder away and attached the three medals to his belt and sighed.

"Second battle time! Henshin!" Ryan said scanning his belt quickly.

**TAKA! KAME! BATTA!**

Ryan quickly changed into OOO, while the Head and legs where the same the arms where different with bulky tortoise like shell armour on his arms as he quickly headed towards the carnage happening.

Meanwhile Hibiki and Kanade had finally met back up on the scene as Siren was looking on from a tree smiling at the troubles the Negatone was causing.

"May this world become steeped in sadness as Minor Land!" Siren said smiling at the scene.

"Siren! Stop trying to make everyone sad!" Hummy called out as Siren glanced at the kitten.

"Shut up Hummy! Just go back to Major Land!" Siren snapped as Hummy smiled.

"Not without you I won't!" Hummy said as Siren glared.

"Why the hell would I go home with you!" Siren said as Hibiki and Kanade glanced at the Negatone and gasped as they saw it rapidly approaching a group of students.

"We gotta stop it, let's Kanade!" Hibiki said as Kanade nodded when suddenly a blur jumped overhead the girls landing infront of the Negatone.

"OOO!" Hibiki and Kanade said in surprise seeing the Kamen Rider again as Orange energy travelled down OOO's arms before OOO slammed his arms together forming a shield that the Negatone crashed into before being sent flying as Siren smirks.

"So OOO! I see you have returned after all!" Siren said as OOO glanced at Siren before seeing the Negatone back up and showing it's form as a Strawberry Cake Negatone.

"My Precious, Precious cake!" Kanade said as Hibiki looked at it too.

"Such a tasty looking cake...and they dare turn it into a monster..." Hibiki said as she and Kanade looked at each other and nodded as Dodo and Rere, the Pink and White Fairy Tones quickly flew into Hibiki's and Kanade's Cure Modules.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" The Duo said in harmony as the pair quickly began changing again into there alter ego's.

"Strumming the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody said striking her pose again.

"Strumming the Graceful Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said striking her pose as the pair smiled.

"Listen to our suite! Suite Precure!" Melody and Rhythm said in harmony as they quickly rushed to stand by OOO's side as the Negatone growled before firing the Strawberry's on it's body as the trio jumped, while OOO simply landed, Melody and Rhythm went for a double drop kick but to there shock the Negatone caught there feet and began swinging them around.

"Oh crud.." OOO said before the pair where launched at him as the trio where sent skidding back as the Negatone fired another barrage at the trio sending them flying back as Siren watches.

"Hmm it seems my plans where all for naught...but I doubt I needed to destroy the Precure's friendship.." Siren said as OOO got back up before he brought out the Medal Holder catching Siren's attention as OOO quickly opened it showing his set of medals before picking up two and closing it up hiding it from view again before setting his belt back into Horizontal state and removed the Kame and Batta Medals inserting the new ones a Green one and Yellow one before scanning his OOO Driver again.

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! CHEETAH!**

As this was heard OOO's helmet stayed the same but they all saw his different armour, his arms where now light green segmented armour like an insect with a pair of curved swords like the claws of a mantis now, his legs where now Yellow with almost faint spot markings on them like that of a Cheetah, they where more streamlined than the Batta legs looking built for speed now as OOO quickly gripped his Kamakiri Swords.

"He changed?" Melody said in surprise as Siren had easily seen the medal switch.

'_So those coins are his source of power..._' Siren thought as OOO suddenly moved like a blur towards the Negatone who fired it's attack again but OOO easily moved around them like a runner before slashing at the face of the Negatone with his Blades before showing one leg and smirked before it blurred as he sent nearly a hundred rapid kicks to the Negatone's face.

Melody watched this as did Rhythm before Melody's belly growled suddenly.

"I'm still hungry...but darn it, they turned that tasty cake into a monster...meanies!" Melody said as Rhythm looked at this.

"That's right..that's my special cake I made for Hibiki!" Rhythm said as she stood up.

"I...always baked thinking of Hibiki's smile...Hibiki is my number one Customer!" Rhythm said as OOO jumped back landing beside Melody as the Negatone lunged a fist towards Rhythm but she lifted her arms and a white barrier stopped the Negatone.

"I understand now! I'd rather bake cakes to see the smiles of people of ate them rather than win some contest!" Rhythm said as OOO and Melody listened as OOO smiled under his helmet.

_'Well done Kanade...you didn't allow your desires to control your actions,'_ OOO thought as Rhythm pushed the Negatone back and kicked it sending it crashing to the ground.

"Not bad Rhythm!" Melody said as Rhythm smiles glancing at her and OOO.

"Well shall we finish this up?" Rhythm asked.

"Okay!" Melody and OOO said as Melody and Rhythm began moving to there finisher again while OOO grabbed the OOO Scanner and moved it across his belt again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Is heard as three rings appeared between OOO and the Negatone!

"Precure! Passionato Harmony!" Melody and Rhythm said together as OOO rushed towards the Negatone as his Green compound eyes turned Red as the blades he had glowed light green as his feet moved fast as he quickly began three rapid slashes to the center of the Negatone as it cried out in pain at the attack!

Just as it did the Precure's finisher struck it, purifying it of the dark energy before returning to the note as it gently flew into the Yellow Fairy Tone, Fare.

"Grr...cursed Precure! I won't forget this!" Siren said as she quickly fled as Melody and Rhythm caught the cake but it been shook up by the change so it wasn't as good looking as it was before.

"My cake.." Rhythm said softly as Melody smiled.

"Come on let's take it back to your place, I'm sure it's good, besides school is cancelled because of that Negatone," Melody smiled as Hummy smiles before glancing around.

"Eh? OOO is gone-nya?" Hummy said as the girls noticed the Kamen Rider had vanished from sight...as they changed back to Hibiki and Kanade.

"I'm sure he's fine, we'll meet again," Hibiki said as Kanade smiled and nodded as the duo with Hummy and the Fairy tones headed to Kanade's family cake shop.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan having changed back and got the bags back quickly rushed to Asagi's restaurant, knowing that school for the academy might be cancelled or at least put on hold for the day, there restaurant would get early customers as he quickly got into the kitchen as Asagi noticed him with a smile.

"Welcome back, your right on time, but what's the rush?" Asagi asked as Ryan panted putting the bags on a table.

"The School is closed for the day...incoming customers!" Ryan said as Asagi widened her eyes.

Outside the sign was switched to, School Free day special, free tea with every cake order as Ryan sweatdropped.

"Oh thanks, now I can get early customers! yay!" Asagi giggles as Ryan sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lucky spoon, Hibiki was enjoying a bite of Kanade's cake as she smiles eating it.

"Oh wait, you don't have to eat that?" Kanade said as Hibiki smiles.

"Why not it's tasty, here try some!" Hibiki said taking a fork full and showing it to Kanade who took a little bite and smiled.

"It is good!" Kanade said surprised as Hibiki smiled bright.

"I know...ah...bliss!" Hibiki said as a chuckle is heard.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Hibiki?" Is heard as Kanade's mom and dad arrived as Hibiki smiled.

"Oh hey, Kanade made this tasty cake, here try some!" Hibiki said as the pair smiled and took some bites of Kanade's cake too.

"Ooh it is tasty!" Misora said with a smile as Sousuke smiled back.

"Like Mother! Like Daughter!" The Parents laughed as Hibiki eagerly ate the rest of the cake herself.

"Seconds please!" She said as Kanade widened her eyes.

"Your so greedy! Couldn't you save some for others?" Kanade said.

"But Kanade...I love your cakes!" Hibiki said as Kanade smiled faintly.

"Of course you do," She said crossing her arms as Hummy smiles at this, glad to see the duo in harmony again..

* * *

**(Alright that's chapter 2 two done for this, hope it was okay for everyone)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider OOO & Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter Three! Harmony Power! Yummies and Family!

OOO quickly back flipped away from the striking electric tendril that was currently being used by this Jellyfish Negatone as it swung it's tendrils at OOO and the Precure as Melody and Rhythm continued rapid dodging alongside OOO as OOO was on the creature's right and the Precures on it's left.

This one Negatone was a problem in OOO's mind, it was the only Negatone that was never shown to be beaten by the Precure, as he knew Melody and Rhythm's lack of Harmony Power threw off the power, he guessed they at least were able to beat it but it was never shown, this meant an unknown factor that OOO was not liking, as he dodged another tendril attack, he noticed Melody and Rhythm going for punches or grapples from either side of the Negatone as it jumped up and the pair slammed into each other and began the arguing again as he looked up and quickly used the Batta Legs to jump after the Negatone kicking it's face hard as it was sent flying landing on the sand.

"Alright let's finish it now!" Melody said as Rhythm was surprised by the sudden urge to go for the finisher.

"Um okay!" She said as the pair attempted there finisher again, but the pair seemed out of sync as they performed there usual movements for it.

"Precure, Passionato Harmony!" They said together doing there pose the pair's held hands, Melody's left and Rhythm's right pointed at the Negatone...and nothing happened as OOO sighed almost thinking of hearing a 'wah wah wah' in his head seeing the fail as the girls were confused.

"Why isn't it coming out?" Rhythm said as Hummy was starting to panic.

"Your hearts are in disarray, you need to make your hearts beat as one and try again!" Hummy said.

"Hearts as one..?" The Pair said before seeing the Negatone about to attack again as OOO moved infront and blocked the strikes barely holding his ground as his Tora Claws came out as he slashed at the tendrils as the Negatone backed away as OOO shook his hands from the shock.

"Guess it's up to me!" OOO said grabbing his OOOScanner and scanned his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO sighed as his legs glowed green before changing into real Grasshopper legs surprising the Precure.

"Eh? Your legs?" Melody said in shock as OOO bended the legs a little before jumping high into the air as the three rings, Red, Yellow and then Green appeared as his eyes glowed red locking onto the Negatone before flying down at fast speed before slamming his foot right onto the face of the Negatone.

"Take that!" OOO said the force sending the Negatone flying back hard and by accident landing in the ocean as OOO sweatdropped.

"Oh crud.." He muttered as Melody and Rhythm sighed.

"Now what do we do..." Melody muttered as OOO sighed too.

"I don't know...but I guess we're done for now...later," OOO said as he jumped into the trees and vanished from sight.

A bit later Melody and Rhythm now back to Hibiki and Kanade where currently chatting with Hummy at the beach talking about the lack of finisher attack.

"It's because you both lacked Harmony Power!" Hummy said as the pair looked at Hummy confused.

"Harmony Power?" Kanade asked as both her and Hibiki where confused.

"What is that?" Hibiki asked as Hummy smiles.

"Alright Listen up, Harmony Power is...the power of Harmony!" Hummy said nearly causing Hibiki and Kanade to facefault.

"That doesn't answer anything!" Hibiki said as Hummy sweatdropped.

"Um Basically..the power in the heart to trust one another. To gather Harmony Power you need to start from the basics," Hummy said looking at the pair and smiled.

"You two should perform something together," Hummy said surprising the pair.

"Ed? Perform something together?" They said in sync before glancing at each other.

"Yep!" Hummy said as a sudden tidal wave splashed her as she had swirly eyes.

"That was the Ocean's Harmony Power-nya.." She said as the pair began walking back home as Kanade nodded.

"Let's try it Hibiki..like how we used to, you know a Piano Duet..?" Kanade asked as Hibiki sighed.

"Eh? I'll pass..my schedule's pretty tight, and after I do sports I get really hungry and eat alot," Hibiki said as Hummy walked beside them like a cat would and sweatdropped at what Hibiki said.

"That's true, you sure eat a lot," Hummy said as Hibiki continued her excuse,

"After that, I take a nap, so I don't have the time," Hibiki said as Kanade stopped as Hibiki walked a few steps ahead.

"Hey Hibiki! You should be more serious on being a Precure..." Kanade said as Hibiki turned around to face her.

"Besides the reason we couldn't do our move was because of you, Kanade.." Hibiki said surprising Kanade.

"Eh? It's because you started too quickly.." Kanade said as Hibiki approached her.

"I just wanted to defeat the enemy quickly, that's all, your slowing me down!" Hibiki said as Kanade approached her the pair close now and still arguing.

"What? It's my fault?" Kanade asked as Hummy was trying to quell the dispute.

"Okay now, you two, let's make up, all right? Practice some Music Together?" Hummy asked as Kanade stamped a foot.

"That's enough! Piano Practice with Hibiki? What a joke!" Kanade said stomping away as Hummy watched this with dismay.

"How did it become like this!" Hummy yelled out.

* * *

Later at night back at Asagi's restaurant, Ryan was currently napping in his bedroom eyes closed as he sighed softly before sitting up and looked out the window calmly.

"Now what's going to happen...with those two still in lack of harmony...I'm gonna have to step up before they fix themselves..." Ryan said looking at the Medal Holder and chuckled.

"I'll be ready for whatever those Minor Land creeps bring to the fight!" Ryan said clenching a fist as he glanced at one of the Cell Medals a Mantis Cell Medal as he looked at it calmly before hearing a knocking surprising him.

"Gah!" Ryan said as he lost his grip on the Cell Medal as it fell out the window falling to the streets as he closed up the Medal Holder without noticing and approached the door opening it and say Asagi crossing her arms.

"Ryan-san what're you doing up so late, we got a big day tomorrow, I heard rumours that there is going to be a special show going on about our town tomorrow!" Asagi said as Ryan blinked his eyes remembering the events of Episode 5 as he nodded.

"Oh sorry Asagi-san, I'll get to bed right away then," Ryan said as Asagi nodded and left him alone as he sighed heading to bed for now and falling to sleep for now letting his mind wander...

Meanwhile unknown to him the Mantis Cell Medal he had dropped out of the window rolled along the streets before stopping on a sidewalk with a slight jingle...

* * *

Next morning for Hibiki and Kanade, things weren't going so well, Hibiki's mother had volunteered the pair to work on being reporters for the same TV show Asagi was talking about, after trying to agree to not take the job the pair wound up accepting after certain too good rewards where offered to the pair.

Now the Duo where with the Crew for the TV show filming in the town square of Kanon town as the pair where getting ready for the reporting though Kanade looked a little nervous...

"5 Seconds till we're live," one of the Crew said counting with her fingers down as she nodded to the pair as Kanade spoke first.

"T-T-The Town of Kanon is..f-f-full of music..." Kanade said all nervous and shaky as Hibiki noticed and whispered.

"Kanade, your too nervous, perk up," Hibiki whispered as Kanade glared at Hibiki.

"I'm not nervous at all! Unlike you Hibiki, I actually practised," She said before turning back to the Camera.

"The Town of Kanon is a place of music, since it's founding in 1775 many scholars and composers passed through this town,..." Kanade started but a Yawn from Hibiki stopped her.

"Your report is too boring..." Hibiki said as Kanade growled.

"What did you say!" Kanade growled.

"Well it's just not very interesting," Hibiki said calmly as Kanade glared.

"Well then you give it a go Hibiki?" Kanade said as Hibiki smiled.

"Leave it to me!" Hibiki said turning to the camera. "I'll give you all something good!" Hibiki said with a grin as Chaos ensued...

* * *

Meanwhile as Ryan was calmly sweeping dust and any leaves away from Asagi's store as he sighed calmly, humming a faint tune as Asagi was walking out wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt.

"Come on Ryan, we're going out to see how that little news part is going," Asagi said with a grin on her face as Ryan smiled and nodded as he followed Asagi putting the broom away for now as he followed the woman.

Unknown to Ryan a student as Hibiki and Kanade's school was walking through the streets before her shoe tapped against something metallic as she blinked looking down before seeing a strange Silver Coin with a Mantis on it with blinking eyes.

"Huh..? What is this..?" She said softly picking up the coin as it softly gleamed in the light as she glanced around before she walked forward and smiled, "Well since Hibiki and Kanade are busy with they're reporting...might as well go to the Lucky Spoon and have some amazing cakes!" She giggles as she walks she didn't notice a small crack on the ground that she caught her toe on and caused her to lurch forward as the coin flew out of her hands into the air and towards her back...as somehow a silver slot appeared on the girl's back as the coin fell inside as she gasped going rigid for a second as a Green portal appeared on her back as a strange mummy like monster began to fall out of her as it groaned getting to it's feet...

"Cake..." The Yummy groaned before stumbling out of sight as the girl shook off the sudden rigid feeling and looked around,

"Huh..? What happened...oh! Where's the coin!" The Girl said looking around frantically...

Out of sight the Yummy stumbled through the alleyways of the town constantly groaning out, 'cake' every few minutes...

* * *

Hummy meanwhile was running towards the town centre glancing around.

"I wonder how those two are doing..?" She said looking around.

"Hibiki take this seriously!" Is heard as Hummy sweatdropped as it passed through the crowds seeing what was going on...

"Your not reporting on the town at all!" Is heard from Kanade's voice as Hibiki sighed.

"Who cares as long as the viewers like it," Hibiki said.

"Besides, you know nothing about this show!" Kanade said crossing her arms.

"Kanade your taking this too seriously!" Hibiki said the pair glaring at each other.

"That's why your not doing well," Hibiki added as Hummy had a horrified look on her face.

"T-they're fighting..." Hummy said, meanwhile at the clock tower watching the pair argue was Siren smirking with the Minor Trio who where using the clock tower as a base for now.

"Good, good. I hear a sad tone from both of them, if I play the Melody of Sorrow infront of the camera...I could spread the song through the entire world and engulf it in Sorrow and sadness..." Siren said smirking.

"TV's are very Convenient," Siren said giggling as she moved to a nearby mirror and changed into her true human disguise as Ellen, she had mid-length dark purple hair, wearing a twisted golden band tied around one strand. She has sharp yellow eyes and an angular face. She also wore a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a short black skirt, long stockings and small boots as she looked herself in the mirror and frowned.

"This won't do..these normal clothings won't be well on tv.." She said as she began to change into many different outfits as the Minor Trio just watched unable to say anything...

* * *

Meanwhile back with our two heroes the pair had finally calmed down and were preparing for another go at this...

"Okay let's do this serious for once," Kanade whispered as Hibiki nodded faintly as they turned to the camera as hibiki blinked moving a hand to her ear.

"Oh what's that I hear.." She said moving to the left of the cameraman as they saw some people playing music and smiled.

"Have a look, this town has it's fair share of Buskers who play music," Hibiki said as she also saw a clown giving balloons to some children and smiles,

"Yep! With Music and Balloons, the kids are full of smiles," Hibiki said with a smile as did Kanade at Hibiki's work.

"You can do it when serious," Kanade said as they saw some new people arriving with musical instruments.

"Oh and here we have the shopping streets musical troupe," Hibiki said seeing one of them and smiled, "Oh it's the owner of the delicatessen! Owner!" Hibiki called as she rushed over as Kanade sighed.

"Oh my Hibiki-chan," A woman said holding a violin approached with a smile.

"Owner, do you have any of those delicious Croquettes?" Hibiki asked softly with a smile on her lips as the owner smiled too,

"Of course Hibiki-chan we always have some left," She said as Hibiki jumped for joy.

"Hooray! Well let's go!" Hibiki said having forgotten the report...

"Hibiki!" Kanade barked as Hibiki turned back and sweatdropped as her sweet tooth got the better of her as she rubbed the back of her head as Kanade turned to the camera and smiled.

"The Shopping street also play happy music in this musical town," Kanade said covering Hibiki's mistake.

"Okay that should do for now, keep it up," The Director said with a smile as Kanade smiled back turning to Hibiki who smiled in thanks.

"I can do some reporting too," Kanade said as Hibiki smiles before they heard noises of joy from girls.

"It's Ouji Tai!" One of them heard as did the crew.

"Alright girls, let's go," The Director said as both girls nodded.

The group reached the musical group of Ouji Tai and the Princes of Kanon's Orchestra Club.

Kanade was reporting this time as she talked to the camera.

"Here is our towns idols, Ouji Tai and his musical group," Kanade said smiling as she turned to Ouji...and began to break out into a blush stammering her words as Hibiki gave a discreet pinch to Kanade's back to snap her out of it.

"What's the best part about playing music," Kanade asked, as nearby Ryan and Asagi had arrived at the scene as Asagi watched with a smile.

"Oh shame looks like we're too late to get any screen time," Asagi joked as Ryan smiled and chuckled softly as they listened to Ouji talking to the girls about what he thought about music and what was best in playing it before the group left the girls and crew for now as a nearby little toy band began playing some music as well getting the attention of many visitors and the crew as well as Ryan smiled enjoying the sounds, music never felt so nice to him in years before he noticed one of the tourists a little girl had let go of her balloon..

Hibiki tried to grab it but it was too high up as Kanade without any words moved and cupped her hands together in front of Hibiki who nodded and moved forward placing one foot on Kanade's cupped hands as she was lifted high up with a boost and grabbed the balloon and smiled handing it back to the child as Hummy smiled at this too, the whole thing caught on camera too.

As the crowds clapped at the display the director smiled and approached.

"That was a fine move, your hearts seemed to be connected there," He said surprising the girls as Hummy smiles glad to see the pair back in harmony.

"That's great.." Hummy said before seeing a Note on the camera and smiles, "A note!" She said about to run forward before a figure got in her way, it was Ellen or Siren currently wearing a very gaudy looking outfit.

As the crew and the two girls where heading off, Siren called them out.

"Hold on!" She said catching there attention as Ryan noticed and knew what was coming up...

"Stop filming those kids and film me, I am the best songstress in town, call me Siren," She said smiling as she caught the attention of the crew who pointed the camera at Siren who smirks.

"I'll have you all listen to my Melody of Sorrow," Siren said smirking.

"Stop!" Hibiki and Kanade said as they got in Siren's way.

Siren glared before seeing the Negatone and smirked, "That'll do," She said before suddenly changing back into her cat form surprising the girls.

"Come out Negatone!" she said channelling darkness into the note changing it as it engulfed the camera and formed into the Camera Negatone surprising the crowds as everyone quickly ran for it, Ryan taking the chance to slip away from the scene... as Hibiki and Kanade had hid behind a object in the town square while Ryan had slipped into an Alley as he calmly attached the OOO Driver getting out the Taka, Tora and Batta medals from his Medal Holder...

"Music is for everyone's smiles!" Kanade said as Hibiki nodded.

"Trying to use it for sadness...is unforgivable!" Hibiki said as they got there Cure Modules out and quickly began there henshin sequence as Ryan meanwhile sighed.

"Let's play Precure...!" Hibiki and Kanade started as Ryan moved his OOOScanner across the OOODriver.

"Henshin!" Ryan said scanning the belt as the familiar jingle rang around him.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

"...Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade said in harmony.

Ryan quickly changed into OOO as he moved towards the town square, while the Precure had finished too.

"Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody said striking her pose again.

"Playing the tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said striking her pose.

"Listen to our Suite! Suite Precure!" The Pair said in harmony as the Negatone jumped into the air as the lens like face spun like a drill and lunged at Melody missing but leaving a hole in the ground as OOO quickly ran onto the scene.

"Hey Girls!" OOO called out as he jumped and landed beside Melody as she turned and smiled.

"OOO! Great to see ya!" Melody said as the Kamen Rider nodded and moved into his normal fighting pose as Tatoba as Siren and the Minor trio watched.

"Negatone! Crush them and get me those coins of that Kamen Rider!" Siren said as the Negatone moved rapidly attempting to lunge it's drilling camera lens at Melody and OOO who jumped high and avoided it as OOO Landed on one of the buildings as Melody landed by Rhythm as the Negatone attempted to jump after OOO as the Precures followed but somehow ran out of jump force as OOO and the Negatone where high up OOO having a higher jumping point as he avoided the drilling Lens attacks before blocking one strike with his arms sending him flying to the ground but with some quick aerial recovery he landed on his feet as the Camera Negatone slammed it's drilling attack onto Melody and Rhythm sending the pair to the floor too as OOO rushed to there sides.

"You two alright?" OOO asked as the Negatone landed as it growled at them.

"Yeah...but we can't deal with that huge jump.." Rhythm said as Melody clenched a fist.

"We can't give in that easy Rhythm! Before, our hearts connected without saying a word," Melody said as Rhythm nodded softly.

"Even when we fight our hearts stay connected," Rhythm said the pair getting back to there feet.

"If connecting our hearts gives us power, then we're really strong!" Melody said as the pair faced the Negatone with OOO beside them.

"Glad to have you back again girls, now let's take him down!" OOO said as the pair nodded as the Negatone jumped into the air as Rhythm moved ahead and cupped her hands together like before as Melody charged forward placing one foot onto Rhythm's hands and was boosted up high before hitting an Axe Kick to the head of the Negatone sending it crashing down as OOO quickly scanned his OOO Driver again while Melody and Rhythm began there movements...

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Precure! Passionato Harmony!" The Duo said together as the G Clef appeared infront of them as they pointed there held hands at the Negatone as OOO jumped high and lunged down with his finisher Rider Kick!

OOO's blow hit the Negatone hard pinning it down before moving away before the Precure's attack hit as they watched as the Negatone was purified and the Note flew towards one of the Fairy Tones as Siren growled.

"I'll remember this!" She said as she and the Minor Trio jumped away out of sight...

"Hey Rhythm...about that Piano Practice...let's try it," Melody said as Rhythm smiles and nods as OOO nodded before he suddenly heard noises and noticed in the corner of his helmet's eyes the crew having returned as he sweatdropped.

"Um girls we got a problem!" He said as the Precure noticed too as the Director smiled brightly.

"That was amazing! Who are you three?" He asked as the trio looked at each other, Hummy staying hidden for now as Melody, Rhythm and OOO where sort of trapped with something worse than Monsters, the Media.

"Um well, I'm Cure Melody...and this is Cure Rhythm..." Melody said in a slight nervous tone as OOO sighed.

"Anyway, my names Kamen Rider OOO...later," OOO said with a calm wave of his hand before jumping onto one of the rooftops and left.

"Wait OOO-san, we need an interview!" The Director said as the group left, the pair realising OOO saved them for now from handling the Media.

"That was close...we're gonna have to thank OOO-san next time we see him...for now let's go handle that Piano practice," Melody said as the two Precure and there Fairy companion left the area.

* * *

The Rest of the day was uneventful after that fiasco and OOO somehow vanishing, the Crew left to produce there show for Live TV, but also adding in a little bit about the Precure and OOO...to Siren's anger, as she saw she hadn't even appeared on the TV as Siren and the Minor Trio watched this one major chance fail badly...

Ryan on the other hand after getting away long enough to change back, reunited with Asagi who while happy to see him unharmed was miffed he left her alone, and had him handle cleaning the whole restaurant for the day...

However late that night, in one of Kanon towns cake shops a sound of breaking glass was heard as bandaged feet shuffled in a store full of cakes as the creature growled, "Cake.." It groaned before grabbing whatever it could and from it's mouth a strange purple portal formed where it's mouth would be absorbing the cake as inside it many Silver Medals formed...piling up more and more as the Desire continued to be sated...

The Creature seeing nothing else to devour growled before leaving without another word except for saying 'Cake' again and again...as faint Green flames danced over it's body...

* * *

Next morning Ryan sighed as he shuffled through the restaurant heading into the kitchen to make himself some tea as he sighed softly before he looked out a window and noticed a commotion going out on the streets as he blinked his eyes and walked outside seeing some police checking out one of the shops and a crowd including Asagi had gathered as Ryan walked over.

"Asagi? What happened?" Ryan asked as Asagi turned to him and sighed.

"I don't know, someone broke into this cake shop...and took all the cakes without touching any money or possessions," Asagi said with a sigh as Ryan looked at this with curious eyes.

_'This can't be Siren's work...what's going on here...'_ Ryan thought.

* * *

Meanwhile not knowing of this little problem, Hibiki and Kanade where heading to school while Hummy was walking like a cat beside them humming a tune while smiling.

"Those two have gotten used to becoming Precure, and they have Harmony Power too," Hummy said remembering the fights that the Precure and OOO have had against the Negatones.

"Next up will be the Miracle Berthier!" Hummy said as Hibiki and Kanade turned back to look at Hummy.

"Miracle Berthier?" The pair asked in unison.

"What's that?" Hibiki asked as Hummy looked at the pair as Hummy just looked confused causing the pair to sigh.

"Jeez..we won't know what's up if your so Half-hearted.." Kanade said as Hibiki smiles.

"We will, somehow, you think too much Kanade," Hibiki said as Kanade glared at Hibiki.

"You don't think enough, that's why your test scores suck!" Kanade muttered as Hibiki glared back.

"That has nothing to do with this! That top-of-the-class brain of yours is so stubborn!" She said as the pair began to argue not noticing a young girl approaching the pair from behind...as they glared at each other she spoke up.

"Out of my way," She said in a calm tone as the pair turned to look at the girl, who was looking about in her 9's maybe 10's with orange hair and orange eyes with glasses, while wearing mostly Purple and Lavender based clothing as she looked at the duo before a figure was behind this girl, a young boy about the same age as the girl with brown hair wearing a green shirt and blue jacket over it.

"Yeah! Sis got scolded!" He said.

"Souta!" Kanade said as Hibiki put her hands together.

"So sorry," She said as the girl looked at the pair calmly.

"If you have time to apologise then get out of my way already," She said in a rude tone shocking Kanade and Hibiki.

"Hey what's with that attitude? We may be wrong, but it's rude when talking to your seniors like that," Kanade said as the girl walked past them like she didn't care and glanced back.

"Oh shut up, you aren't very popular, are you?" She said to Kanade causing her to flinch.

"That's not true! I gave alot of wonderful people handmade chocolates during Valentines day!" Kanade said gripping the strap of her school bag tightly in anger.

"Wonderful People? Me?" Souta asked still behind Kanade and Hibiki as Kanade turned to him.

"I gave you one out of Obligation, duh!" Kanade snapped.

"Did you give Ouji one?" Hibiki asked.

"Yep, he seemed very happy, so I'm hoping for White day," Kanade said as the young girl looked back at her.

"How exactly does giving others chocolates make you popular?" She asked as Souta laughed.

"That's true!" Souta said as Kanade growled,

"You look like you didn't give anyone Chocolates," The Girl said to Hibiki who was trying to calm Kanade down before leaving with Souta right behind her as the two Precures fumed.

"T-that brat!" They said in harmony as Hummy smiles.

"They harmonized!" Hummy said with a giggle.

* * *

Later during the day Hibiki who was currently seeing a sales day at the Lucky spoon noticed Souta trying to sneak out to play some ball games, with Kanade chasing after him, despite and almost fall down with Kanade catching him, things seemed fine as Hibiki had headed to the town square and sighed as Hummy was enjoying a snack.

"Are you Jealous of Kanade, Hibiki?" Hummy asked.

"Ah, I'm an Only child, I envy those with siblings," Hibiki said as Hummy smiles.

"I know, since you gave me a Cupcake, I can be your cute little sister!" Hummy said as Hibiki smiles.

"Thanks for the thought," Hibiki said before she heard the music from the tower clock and as she looked ahead, she noticed that little girl from before looking at it.

"It's that girl," Hummy said as Hibiki nodded.

"She is a brat...but she looks so lonely.." Hibiki said before seeing a ball rolling to the feet of the girl as she noticed Souta walking over with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Souta asked as the girl looked away.

"Nothing really, what do you want?" She asked softly.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Souta asked as the girl began to walk away.

"No," She said without any hesitation.. as Souta sighed before hearing Hibiki calling his name.

"Ako seems like a difficult girl to deal with?" Hibiki asked as Souta glanced in the direction Ako left and sighed.

"She's always alone even in class," Souta said as Hibiki smiled.

"You can't leave her alone, that's nice of you," Hibiki said causing Souta to faintly blush.

"T-that's not true! I'm not really..." He said before his ball suddenly bounced off his back.

"An opening," Ako said with a faint smile as she left again as Souta smiled.

"I'll get ya back tomorrow!" Souta said as Hibiki smiled too.

"Are you going to give her something for White day?" Hibiki asked as Souta crossed his arms.

"Nope, I only got Chocolates from Sis," Souta said before looking back at Hibiki.

"Oh yeah, Hibiki, could I ask a favour?" Souta asked as Hibiki blinked her eyes.

* * *

Later during dusk, Souta and Hibiki where heading back to the Lucky Spoon, Souta carrying his ball as he talked.

"It's a surprise for Sis," Souta said as they continued walking.

"Hey Souta!" Is heard as the two looked to see Kanade who looked cross.

"Where have you been all day? You promised to help me!" Kanade said.

"I didn't promise anything! You made that promise up yourself!" Souta said as Kanade looked at him.

"I can't leave you alone can't I? You were out so long I was worried!" Kanade said as Hibiki remembered what happened with Souta trying to cheer up Ako.

"Kanade! Souta was..." Hibiki started but Kanade interrupted.

"You be quiet Hibiki, we don't need someone in the family who doesn't help out!" Kanade said as Souta looked shocked at that part and sad.

"I'm sorry.." He said as Kanade noticed him almost about to cry..

"I-it's great that you understand, now don't cry.." Kanade said as Souta smiles and heads inside as Hibiki approached Kanade.

"You don't need to be so mad.." Hibiki said softly.

"I have too or he won't understand! Our Parents are busy so I have to look after Souta!" Kanade said as Hibiki just listened.

"Souta is a good boy," Hibiki said as Kanade blinked her eyes.

"Really? He trolls people every day, you don't understand how hard it is to have a younger brother!" Kanade said surprising Hibiki who clenched a fist and lowered her head.

"I don't, I'm an only child," Hibiki said surprising Kanade before Hibiki ran from the house as Kanade looked down at her mistake.

* * *

Tomorrow Kanade was just returning from school to her home as she still seemed upset about what happened last night.

"I'm home," She said walking in before she smelled something in the air and gasped.

"Something is burning!" She said as she headed to the kitchen to see it was a disaster, many supplies and utensils littered the tables and the ovens looked like something had just been made inside them as she noticed Souta in the room apparently putting something together.

"Souta!" She snapped as Souta flinched and hid the box behind his back.

"Why're you making sweets? The Kitchen is a mess now! Our parents will be mad," Kanade said as Souta chuckled weakly.

"There is a good reason for this...oh yeah did you get those chocolates from Ouji for white day?" Souta asked as Kanade said as Hibiki was approaching the kitchen.

"Yes, but only out of obligation, h-hey! Don't change the subject! You're just fooling around, aren't you?" Kanade asked as Souta looked up.

"No!" He denied but Kanade kept going.

"You're always causing trouble for others! I know your up to no good!" Kanade said as Souta widened his eyes and dropped the box behind him as he lowered his head and shivered...

"Sis...I hate you!" Souta shouted before running out of the house as Hibiki watched in surprise before heading into the kitchen as Kanade picked up the box.

"It's a present for you," Hibiki spoke surprising Kanade as she turned around.

"Hibiki! Why are you here?" Kanade asked as Hummy looked at the box and saw inside was a Green note and was about to tell Hibiki but she calmly told Hummy to be quiet for a minute.

"Today is white day, right? Souta told me he was making cupcakes in secret for you as thanks for Valentines day, I'm here to help him," Hibiki said as Kanade looked inside and saw a bar of chocolate with icing written 'To Sis' on it...

"I'm so Jealous of a younger brother who thinks of his sister.." Hibiki said before she ran out after Souta as Kanade followed as Hummy desperately tried to tell them about the note, as the three headed out of the shop a hidden figure saw them leaving and focused it's gaze on the box Kanade was carrying...

"Cake.." It growled as the cracks of green flames finally seemed to burn off the bandages revealing inside was a Mantis Yummy who growled before began jumping off buildings after Hibiki and Kanade..

* * *

Meanwhile for Ryan he was currently finishing up the last of the sweeping for Asagi's shop and sighed calmly as he glanced around his work with a smile, before hearing footsteps and noticed Hibiki and Kanade running past to the beach for some reason as he blinked his eyes before hearing noises behind and glanced behind before seeing a green blur moving after the pair as he widened his eyes.

"What the?" He said before heading to an Alleyway and getting out the Core Medals...

With the said girls they found Souta at the beach currently crying.

"Sis always gets mad at me, no matter what I do.." Souta asid as Hibiki nodded.

"Yeah, you only messed up the kitchen a little bit, Kanade gets made so easily," Hibiki said as Kanade fumed a little.

"Hibiki! I admit I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, but you shouldn't pamper him!" Kanade said as Hibiki turned to Kanade, unknown to them of the watching Siren...

"Why not? I'm doing this for you!" Hibiki said as they argued again while Souta's hands where clenching.

"You don't need to do anything!" Kanade said as Hibiki shouted back.

"You don't know anything about him at all!" Hibiki said as she turned to Souta who was standing up.

"Just leave me alone!" Souta said as he began to run as Kanade quickly tried to call him but Siren rushed in and snatched the box Kanade was holding.

"Got it!" Siren said.

"That Note I found first!" Hummy said as she snatched the box back as Siren growled.

"In that case! Come out Negatone!" Siren shouted as the box floated in the air out of Hummy's grip before changing into it's Negatone form.

"To mess up the Cupcake with Souta's feelings..." Kanade started.

"..and turn it into a Negatone..." Hibiki added as the pair glared.

"Unforgivable!" They said in harmony as the Fairy tones quickly moved to the girls aid in the Cure Modules.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" They said together as they began changing quickly into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm.

"Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody said.

"Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said as they smiled.

"Listen to our Suite! Suite Precure!" Both said together.

The Negatone quickly went for a punch that the pair easily dodged as Melody lunged forward and punched the Negatone who blocked with it's crossed arms as Rhythm rushed forward too before she got behind the Negatone and punched it's back...but it didn't even flinch...as it turned around and punched Rhythm away.

"Rhythm!" Melody said as Rhythm looked at her hands.

"I don't feel any power...why?" Rhythm said as Hummy looked in distress.

"Rhythm's heart is wavering!" Hummy said as Rhythm glanced at Hummy before they heard a crying scream and saw the Negatone using the Melody of Sorrow on Souta.

"Oh that's a nice cry," Siren said before ordering the Negatone to continue as it seemed to spit out a strange liquid around Souta trapping him before giving him more of the Melody of Sorrow.

"Souta!" Rhythm said as she attempted to run to him.

"I have you Sis! I don't want to see you anymore!" Souta said out of nowhere stopping Rhythm in her tracks as the Negatone slammed into Rhythm sending her skidding back before she rushed forward and used many punches on the Negatone as it easily blocked them without effort.

"Rhythm..." Melody said watching Rhythm's constant attempts of fighting.

"You can't win without power, you should just run away," Siren said calmly as Rhythm was knocked onto her stomach from a blow.

"I...I'm the older sister.." Rhythm said as she slowly got back up.

"I cannot leave my precious brother behind, even if I have no power!" Rhythm said surprising Melody at those words.

"Enough of acting tough! Go Negatone!" Siren said as the Negatone was about to punch Rhythm but Melody blocked it.

"I'll handle this, you save Souta!" Melody said as Rhythm nodded and ran towards her brother as Melody continued to hold the Negatone back as she grunted before a familiar blur punched the Negatone sending it back a bit as Melody saw OOO land beside her.

"Sorry I'm late," OOO said as Melody smiles as the pair charged at the Negatone, while Rhythm was pushing through the strange substance the Negatone had made and tried to reach Souta.

"Sis doesn't care about me! I hate her!" Souta cried out.

"That's not true! She does care about you!" Rhythm said as Souta kept crying as Rhythm tried to reach him.

"Whatever I do she just gets mad! What should I do!" Souta said as Rhythm finally spoke again.

"Is she doesn't care about you, she won't get mad!" Rhythm said as Souta's eyes opened.

"It's because she cares for you, that she gets mad!" Rhythm said.

"She cares for me?" Souta asked as Rhythm nodded.

"People who don't care, won't get mad, your sister cares for you," Rhythm said with a soft smile

"But..she'll get mad at me, we fight all the time," Souta said.

"You just have to make up with her, like always, right?" Rhythm said reaching out with her hand.

"Now let's get you home to your sister," Rhythm said softly before Souta reached out and they grabbed each other's hand as Rhythm pulled him free as Siren growled.

"Negatone!" She answered as the Negatone's top opened as it seemed to launch missiles that looked like Cupcakes.

Melody and OOO quickly moved as Melody and OOO kicked two away each as they exploded on the ground one nearly hitting Siren.

"I won't let you hurt Rhythm or her brother!" Melody said.

"That goes double for me!" OOO said.

"Those two are awesome, they always argue but protect each other when it comes down to it!" Melody said.

"So what? Your not family right?" Siren said.

"That's right, I'm an Only child, I don't have anyone like that," Melody said as Siren smirked.

"Then just leave them alone, you have nothing to do with them?" Siren said.

"That maybe true, but I cannot leave them alone, they are precious to me, so I want them to be like Me and Rhythm! Always fighting and always making up!" Melody said as Rhythm and OOO smiled at the speech.

"I don't understand you at all! Negatone!" Siren said as the Monster growled and approached as OOO got into a fighting stance.

"Their feelings and connecting hearts...I'll protect them all!" Melody said as her Cure Module began to glow as OOO smirked behind his helmet.

_'Oh yeah! Go for it Melody!'_ OOO thought as Melody's Cure Module glowed as the Orange Fairy Tone floated infront of her as Melody smirked and snapped her fingers twice forming a rod like object in her hands.

"Resonate! Amazing Melody! Miracle Berthier!" Melody said as Hummy cheered.

"Mimi! Come!" Melody called as the Orange Fairy Tone Mimi, landed on the slot on the top of the rod.

"Come out, tone ring!" Melody said as she moved the rode in a circle pattern forming an orange ring around her.

"Precure! Music Rod!" Melody said launching the tone ring at the Negatone trapping it inside the Tone ring as Melody smiled.

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" Melody said as the orange ring slammed into the Negatone as it gave one last cry before it turned back into the box from before as Hummy smiles and clapping her front paws formed a pink heart that washed over the Note and purified it as it flew into one of the Fairy Tones as Rhythm smiled as did OOO at the scene.

"Another new power?" Siren said in shock.

OOO smiled seeing the Miracle Berthier in Melody's hands now as he nods faintly before he began to hear a noise as did the Precure and Siren and the Minor Trio...

"What in the.." OOO said before a crashing sound is heard on the beach near them a huge dust cloud formed as OOO got into a defense stance suddenly as the girls where confused.

"Cake..." Is heard before a bug like foot stomped out of the dust as OOO went rigid seeing this.

"No..." OOO whispered getting the Cure's attention as Siren curious noticed walking into view was the Mantis Yummy as it growled it's eyes locked on the cake box Souta had made for Kanade.

"What is that?" Rhythm said, Hummy was also confused but Siren and the Minor Trio where curious about this monster.

"Yummy..." OOO said loud enough for them all to hear.

"A...Yummy?" Melody asked as OOO clenched a fist.

"I should have kept an eye on my cell medals..." OOO whispered before he rushed forward surprising the girls his Tora Claws out as he slashed at the Yummy who blocked with his claw before kicking OOO back as he glared at the Yummy.

"OOO! Don't interfere!" The Yummy said as it stamped forward as OOO quickly got out one Core Medal and switched it with his Tora Medal.

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

OOO's tora claws where replaced by the Kamakiri swords as he rushed forward and clashed with the Yummy's own blades as Rhythm gently laid Souta down and smiled as she nodded to Melody as the pair rushed to help, as OOO and the Yummy where locked blades, the Precure jumped over kicking the Yummy's back giving OOO a chance to slash it's chest allowing them to see Cell medals fell out of the slash marks as OOO kicked the Yummy as both Precure tripped it up.

"What does it want?" Rhythm asked as the Yummy tried to get back up.

"It wants those cakes," OOO said looking at the box behind them by Souta as Melody glared at the monster.

"Why does it want cake," Melody said moving into a stance as OOO sighed,

"It's because it feeds off someone's desires for cakes by devouring what it's host wanted," OOO said surprising the pair as the Yummy growled before rushing forward.

"Hold him girls!" OOO said as he scanned his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO's blades head and feet glowed as he jumped high as Melody and Rhythm grabbed the Yummy's arms as it struggle before looking up just as OOO's drove his blades into the shoulders of the Yummy as it roared out before exploding sending the Precure back as Cell Medals rained down on the area patting off OOO's armour a small group landing by Siren and the Minor Trio as the one with Grey hair grabbed at least 10 Cell Medals in his hand before the four of them left.

"Looks like we have some new information..." Siren said before they left.

* * *

OOO sighed after gathering up the medals and borrowing a bag the girls had to store them in, he said his farewells promising to reveal more next time they met as he landed on a rooftop looking at the coins.

"How did a yummy become born..." OOO said as he landed in an alley and changed back to Ryan before heading into his home hiding the cell medals in his closet for now before laying on the bed with a sigh...not knowing things would get harder for him and the Precure.

Meanwhile Siren and the Minor Trio had currently explained what happened, failing to get another Note, the Miracle Berthier that Melody summoned as well as the Yummies appearance.

"So...it seems OOO's enemies have appeared as well...quite a unique creature...one that feeds off desires..." Mephisto said curiously as One of the Minor Tone nodded.

"Mephisto-sama, I was able to gather some of those coins before we left," He said showing the 10 Cell Medals as Mephisto grinned.

"Ah very nice work Bassdrum, send me one and I shall see if I can uncover it's secrets," Mephisto said as Bassdrum nodded and sent one Cell Medal through the connection to Mephisto who grins calmly.

"Now OOO...soon we'll know all about you.." He laughed cutting the connection as Siren narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you do that without my orders?" Siren snapped.

"Because Siren, Mephisto needed to know of this new development in our plans," Bassdrum said as Siren growled.

* * *

**(Well looks like things are not all well in the Bad guy's camp, and now they have Cell Medals, what could happen if they can use Yummies against OOO and the Precure, and what else will happen now that Melody has her Miracle Berthier? Please Read and Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 4! Explanations! Combo's and New Powers!

Today had been a hectic day for Ryan as he was helping Asagi with another group of customers, after that incident with the Yummy, things had calmed down a bit for the group, for some reason no other Yummy's had appeared, Ryan keeping a hawk like watch on his own Medals not even knowing that the Minor Trio had 9 Medals while another was with Mephisto, with the Cell Medals now possible out there, Ryan had to make sure no Yummy's were made and try and keep helping the Precure with the Negatones...

Ryan smiled with a bow as he gave the last customers there meals and headed to the back and sighed sitting on a chair and having his usual drink of cola to cool down as Asagi smiles brightly.

"Another great day of customers!" She giggles softly as Ryan nods calmly as Asagi smiles.

"Now then buster, your heading out, I can handle the rest, so you go out and enjoy yourself!" Asagi said as Ryan smiles and nods as he calmly put on his jacket and headed out the back into the streets of Kanon, as Ryan sighed walking through the streets humming a faint tune as he heard the music of the town as he sighed enjoying the music as he sat on a nearby bench and stretched his arms as he sighed softly.

"This place is beautiful..." Ryan said softly as he just enjoyed the quiet seeing some family's enjoying the music, friends playing games and such things, and others playing music too as he enjoyed the peacefulness, glancing at the large clock tower with a smile as he listened to the music calmly as he sighed faintly...

* * *

Hibiki and Kanade had a very hectic Sunday yesterday, after meeting Otokichi at the place they practised piano, he left behind a small doll that they had tried to help him get back his doll made by his grand kids, they had ran all over the place to look for him having some mishaps but fun times together on the way, as a way to strengthen there bonds of friendship, things took a sour turn for the pair when Siren used the doll to create a Negatone before fighting it, winning thanks to Melody's Miracle Berthier..

Now Hibiki was currently in the middle of having a karate match with her captain of the Karate club, after losing due to her long hair, Kanade had given Hibiki a hairband to keep her hair from getting in the way as she went for another match, as Hummy watched with the Fairy Tones, not seeing Siren watching from the window.

"I need to think...if they're friendship vanishes, so will there harmony power...and while they do argue, they make up in an instant..." Siren muttered as she looked at the object Basstone gave her, a Cell Medal they had sneaked off with from that battle a few days ago, this time it had what looked like a stag beetle...

"I'll think of something...and the Precure will be gone!" Siren said before putting the medal away and headed off to hide for now, following Hibiki and Kanade to their school before she heard them having a class project about a best friend...as she smirked.

"Hmm that's it...I'll pose as one of there perfect friend and drive a wedge between them..." Siren said with a snicker as she grins in joy.

"That'll finish off there Harmony Power...and then that'll only leave OOO...and our new toys can handle him.." She said looking at the Cell Medal again.

"Now we just need to figure out how to use them.." She said before she headed off to work on her plan to split apart Hibiki and Kanade...again.

* * *

It took Siren the day but she was able to find out many things about Hibiki while using her disguise powers to find these things out...

Next day was her chance to get her plan into action disguised as a new student named Sakura, with Purple hair and slightly Purple eyes with her hair down and wearing glasses as well as the uniform, as she quickly got to work befriending Hibiki and began to undermine Kanade all day, but with little success...

She did befriend Hibiki though, and during that night she pretending to be Kanade called Hibiki and began saying bad things to Hibiki, trying to get her madder...

With that accomplished, she changed back to her cat form as Siren and began heading for home for the night, as she stayed silent for a moment remembering what happened that day as well before shaking her head and heading for home.

The Next day, things continued to go well, Siren once again as Sakura began to continue meddle in Hibiki and Kanade's affairs until a Judo match was happening in one of Hibiki's sports clubs, as Hibiki stepped in to compete, after an unfair move by her opponent causing her leg to become very hurt, she almost gave the match up until Kanade believed in her...allowing Hibiki to win...as Kanade and the Judo club congratulated Hibiki's win, Sakura or Siren watched this all feeling strange..

_'Oh no...this feeling...those two truly are..'_ Siren started to think until Hummy talked.

"True Friends sure are great!" Hummy said as Siren turned to Hummy.

"Eh? You Hummy!" Siren said as Hummy realising she was talking pretended to be a cat...

"Eh Sakura...how do you know Hummy?" Hibiki asked as Siren quickly ran for it, as the Precure followed quickly...

"Siren! Your the one who called me Yesterday, right?" Hibiki asked the Precure now outside facing with Siren.

"This was all your plan? Sakura was a lie!" She asked as Siren for some reason stayed silent...

"I'm so stupid!" Hibiki said just as Hummy and Siren saw a note on the hairtie Hibiki had gotten from Kanade before Hummy could say anything the Minor Trio arrived as Siren quickly changed back into Cat form.

"Come out! Negatone!" She called using her normal trick to summon the Hairtie Negatone as it glared at Hibiki and Kanade.

"Trying to toy with our friendship! Unforgivable!" Both Hibiki and Kanade said together as they quickly moved into action.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" They said together as they quickly transformed once more into there Super hero forms.

"Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody said in her pose.

"Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said in her pose too.

"Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!" They said together as Melody was slightly flinches on her bad leg from that fight, as Rhythm grabbed her avoiding attacks from Siren and the Negatone as she smiles at Melody before rushing forward as she kicked away Siren's attacks and deflected one onto the knee of the Negatone as it fell down as Siren growled seeing this as Rhythm turned to Melody.

"Now Melody!" she said as Melody nodded quickly and summoned her Miracle Berthier as she smiled as Mimi the Orange Fairy Tone landed onto the spot she was made for as Melody looked at the Negatone and summoned her tone ring...

"Precure, Music Rondo!" Melody called out as she flung the tone ring at the Negatone hitting it as she smiles.

"3/4 Beat, 1, 2, 3! Finale!" Melody called out with a smile as the Tone ring quickly hit the Negatone full blast and finished it off turning it back to normal as Hummy quickly launched her purifying heart at the Note turning it back as it flew into the Fairy Tone...saving it for now as Siren growls as the Precure looked at the four.

"This isn't over Precure! We'll be back with much worse! Thanks to your ally!" Siren said confusing the girls before Siren and the Minor Trio vanished from view.

"What is she talking about...?" Melody said as Hummy nya'd in confusion...

* * *

Hibiki and Kanade later handed in there reports with another argument sparking when Hibiki wrote about Kanade, but Kanade wrote about sweets.

The Duo had returned to there homes for the night...but for Kanade...sleep wouldn't come easy..

(Nightmare)

_Kanade now as Cure Rhythm right now was currently in a dark area as she glanced around before she heard the familiar sound as a Negatone lunged at her, she dodged the first strike yet the Negatone vanished from sight...before she could figure it out what looked like ropes from the Negatone's body or even strings wrapped around Rhythm's arms and midsection._

_As she struggled in the grip a familiar orange ring slammed into the Negatone purifying it as Rhythm fell to her knees and looked up to see Melody with her Berthier..._

_That's when the dream got weird, as she saw Hummy and nearly everyone she knew with a Berthier, her parents, Souta, Ako, Ouji, and Siren and the Minor Trio...but the really strange thing she saw was even OOO who was there too had one as she gasped._

_"Why am I the only one without one!" She said.._

(End Nightmare)

Kanade gasped as she woke up sitting upright as she sighed.

"A dream..?" She whispered before her door opened.

"Be quiet! Geez did you dream of getting dumped by your Sempai?" Souta muttered before a pillow hit him in the face..

* * *

Next Morning saw Hibiki currently walking with Souta and Ako, as Souta was informing Hibiki of the nightmares Kanade had been having.

"I don't have nightmares," Hibiki said as she walked with the two as Souta nodded in agreement as Ako glanced at them.

"Looks like you two have no worries at all," Ako said as Hibiki blinked her eyes at that part thinking what Kanade could be worried about..

"Don't tell me your worried about something Hibiki?" Souta asked as Hibiki while thinking noticed Souta's question and shook her head softly.

"Oh yeah where is Kanade?" Hibiki asked as Souta nodded.

"She had an early morning duty, so she left early," Souta said.

"Hey you.." Ako said stopping to turn around and face Hibiki.

"When did you become a grade schooler?" Ako asked as they where infront of hers and Souta's school.

"Middle school is the other way," Souta said as Hibiki sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Middle school Kanade was busy wiping the blackboard while thinking about Hibiki's power with a sigh.

"I've relied on Hibiki always.." Kanade said...

Later when classes where together, the teacher quickly congratulated Kanade on her work on cleaning the blackboard and bringing some fresh flowers. as Hibiki glanced at her.

'_Wow, Kanade's so good, she's pretty, she's smart and she's a pro at making sweets too' _Hibiki thought as one of the students leaned in asking if Kanade was always this perfect..

"Perfect? She was someone who ignored everyone else and worked quite hard." Hibiki not noticing Kanade was still troubled by the nightmares...

Meanwhile, Siren was currently napping on a bench before hearing the voices of the Minor Trio as she noticed they had a bag of Notes, but seemed to yawn as Bassdrum scoffed.

"Aren't you suppose to be focused on collecting notes? Yet you lose them everytime you fight," He muttered as Siren's ear twitched before her eyes opened

"What! Stop talking about my failures! You guys will never become my best friends," Siren said without thinking.

"You four!" Is heard from the fountain surprising them all as they saw Mephisto

"Ah Mephisto-sama! Wonderful timing look at all the notes we collected," Siren said taking credit.

"Idiot! Those won't even fill one page of the Legendary Score! Keep looking! There may be more around, there must be!" Mephisto said as the Foursome nodded.

"But now before I go, I have some news, I was able to decipher how those coins we collected from that monster work," Mephisto said as Siren brought out the Stag Beetle Coin she had on her.

"All you have to do is move the Coin closer to any human, and a slot will appear, insert the coin into that slot and one of those Monsters will come out!" Mephisto said as Siren blinked her eyes.

"That's it? Seems quite easy?" Siren said.

"Don't be foolish, the monster is summoned is weak and needs to grow stronger!" Mephisto said.

"I expect you to use those coins against the humans too, especially the Precure and OOO! Bring me more of those Coins as well! Now get to work!" Mephisto said before he vanished as Siren growled.

"We won't lose to the Precure or OOO!" Siren said as the Minor Trio nodded as Bassdrum looked at one of the other Cell Medals they had..

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Kanade was currently with Hummy in a garden with a beautiful Sakura Blossom tree, offering the Neko Fairy some cupcakes, Hummy eagerly had her fun with them all eating them one by one.

"Hummy there is something I have to ask..how can I get a Precure Berthier?" Kanade asked confusing Hummy as Kanade continued.

"I'm always relying on Hibiki and her own berthier, how can I get one..?" Kanade asked as Hummy smiles.

"Don't worry too much about it Kanade, your thinking too hard," Hummy said as Kanade blinked her eyes in confusion.

"I think too hard?" She asked before she continued "There has to be a Berthier appeared, right?" She asked as Hummy blinked her own eyes.

"Reason? Um...I'm sure it's due to Hibiki's Precure Power! It just exploded and the Berthier appeared!" Hummy said as Kanade thought about that as she sighed softly not getting it.

"Power won't come with a face like that," Hummy said before she remembered something.

"Touch your Module!" Hummy said as Kanade curious brought her Cure Module out as Rere the White Fairy Tone moved onto her position on the Module as Kanade turned it over and blew into the Ocarina part of it..causing a melody to play as Kanade smiles.

"I can feel the power already!" She said as Hummy smiles.

"Alright I'll go look for that secret power of Hibiki's!" Kanade said clenching a fist.

* * *

This would spark a long day for Kanade as she spent the day with Hibiki, trying to do everything her friend was good at, after helping Hibiki with dinner making, Kanade decided to do much more, after helping Hibiki make dinner for Hibiki and her father, the pair decided to go out for a run, Kanade thinking that if she copied Hibiki she could unlock the Berthier...

_'I can keep up with her, it's only a matter of time before my Berthier appears soon!'_ Kanade thought before she heard Hibiki saying that was only a warmup..

And then Hibiki quickly showed her speed and stamina as she moved ahead with Hummy barely staying nearby while Kanade was trailing behind...

_'I knew it...I don't have enough Precure power..'_ Kanade thought as she eventually caught up with Hibiki who was stretching, Hummy was laying on the grass panting in exhaustion.

"Wow...I expected you had given already," Hibiki said as Kanade was on her knees pantings.

"I'm not...amazing...at all," Kanade said as Hibiki looked at her as the pair sat on the grass.

"Somethings wrong, you never eat seconds or go running," Hibiki said as Kanade shook her head.

"Quit lying," Hibiki said as Kanade glanced at her.

"It's no lie!" Kanade said as Hibiki looked at her.

"Then why did you force yourself to eat all that curry?" Hibiki asked calmly as Kanade looked away.

"I didn't force myself," Kanade said as Hibiki looked at her.

"How long have I been your best friend?" Hibiki asked as the pair had a little stare off, while Hummy was occupied with a butterfly as Kanade sighed.

"Sorry...Hibiki," Kanade said surprising Hibiki.

"Your apologising before a real fight... something is really wrong with you!" Hibiki said as Kanade looked depressed.

"I..I feel useless.." Kanade said as Hibiki looked at her friend in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location the Minor Trio where busy having some lunch of somekind as Bassdrum was eating some dumplings.

"Damn that Siren," He muttered as the other two weren't happy either.

"I didn't realise that cat was our superior.." Baritone said as Falsetto nodded.

"She wanted me to shut up! But my voice is too die for!" Falsetto said.

"Oh your superior is that mean?" A familiar female voice spoke up...

"Yes, she's a feisty black cat," Falsetto said.

"How daring of you to say so," Is heard as Falsetto sweatdropped seeing Siren on his head...

"S-Siren-sama!" Baritone and Bassdrum said together as Siren growled...

Hummy suddenly heard sounds of pain coming from the nearby Cherry Blossom park as they quickly ran to the scene as they ran to the scene, as Hummy noticed a Note on a Cherry Blossom Petal and quickly grabbed it, but it slipped out of her grip as Siren smirked.

"Now! Go Negatone!" She said as she quickly changed the Note into a Cherry Blossom Negatone.

"Now Negatone! Make these Cherry Blossoms wilt with your Melody of Sorrow!" Siren said as the Negatone sent it's melody around the area as Hibiki and Kanade quickly ran towards the noises...unknown to them Ryan was currently walking down the road as he noticed this happening and smiled before he went to follow...the trio would see the Cherry Blossoms all gone and everyone was crying due to the Melody of Sorrow.

"How Cruel! The Cherry Blossoms had finally bloomed!" Kanade said as Hibiki glared.

"And making that monster!" Hibiki added.

"Unforgivable!" The pair said together with there Cure Modules out.

Ryan quickly moved out of sight as he got the OOO Driver on and pulled out the Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper medals.

"Let's play...!" Hibiki and Kanade started, as Ryan slotted the Medals into the OOO Driver and grabbed the scanner.

"Henshin!" Ryan said scanning his belt.

"...Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade finished as Ryan's belt chimed.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Ryan sighed as he changed into OOO and headed towards the battle site, while Hibiki and Kanade both transformed into there Precure forms.

"Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody called out.

"Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm called out too.

"Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!" The Pair said as Bassdrum scoffed as he got out a Cell Medal this one having a Gorilla on it...

"Precure! Let's see you handle this as well!" Bassdrum said as OOO noticed with wide eyes as Bassdrum tossed the Medal towards one of the crying people as a slot appeared on that person's head as the Medal fell inside as coming out was a full formed Gorilla Yummy as it hooted pounding it's fists against it's chest.

"That monster...came out of that human!" Melody said in shock as OOO growled.

"Damn it, they figured it out!" OOO said as the Precure glanced at OOO who arrived as they now had two Monsters to deal with.

"Bassdrum! Why did you summon that monster!" Siren growled at her subordinate!

"Defeating these nuisances comes first Siren-sama, at least now we won't have to worry about them ganging up on one monster," Bassdrum said as Siren growled at the insubordination.

The Yummy and Negatone growled at there enemies as the Negatone fired beams of Black and red energy at the trio as they jumped over as OOO bounced off one of the trees and lunged at the Yummy as it pushed it back as the Gorilla swung it's massive arms as OOO dodged under the swings and kicked the Yummy's chest pushing it back at it hollered pounding it's chest causing a soundwave to hit OOO causing him to skid back.

Meanwhile Rhythm had gone for a quick punch on the Negatone trying to make up for her lack of power as it suddenly changed into Sakura Petals and moved behind her and punched her hard sending her flying, Melody quickly caught her but this chance allowed the Negatone to hit Melody right on her right arm as she cried out in pain as the pair where sent back, Melody's arm badly bruised...Rhythm gasped seeing this before they both dodged another blast from the Negatone.

"Go Negatone! Yummy! Defeat them all" Bassdrum suddenly said.

"Hey! Why're you getting so Serious!" Siren snapped as Bassdrum looked away as the Precure Regrouped but Melody cringed at her bruise as Rhythm noticed.

"Melody...I'm always letting you down...I don't have a berthier.." Rhythm said as Melody looked at her.

"Let me down? What are you talking about? We're friends Rhythm!" Melody said as OOO jumped back from a fist by the Yummy and noticed the pair too.

"That means we're in this together, as Rhythm and Melody!" Melody said clenching a fist as the Negatone stomped closer as Melody glared before she lunged forward with an attack but a move by her bad arm caused her to flinch allowing the Negatone a chance to punch her back as she fell to her knees holding her arm.

_'I can't use the Berthier like this...'_ Melody thought as the Negatone approached her as Rhythm got in the way..

OOO seeing that going well turned to the Yummy and glared before turning to Bassdrum, Siren and the other enemies.

"Congratulations, you four just went up a notch on my threat counter...now I can stop fooling around!" OOO said as he glared at the Yummy as he removed the Hawk and Grasshopper Medals, pulling out the Cheetah Medal and another one, Orange almost with a Lion like shape...

"I'm bad at sports and I can't use a Berthier...I'm not strong at all, But...I am not alone! I have a friend I can rely on! I'll protect everyone's hearts!" Rhythm said just as OOO turned his OOO Driver back into position and scanned the belt as he sighed.

_'All or Nothing!'_ OOO thought..as Rhythm's Cure Module glowed with a bright Light as OOO began to change too.

(Enter Music: Ride on Right Time! Ratoratah's Theme!)

**LION! TORA! CHEETAH!**

**RATA RATA RATORATAH!**

OOO roared loudly as the Light got even brighter as Siren and the Minor Trio covered there eyes while the Negatone and Yummy stumbled back the Yummy even falling on it's back from the Bright light that began to burn as a few Cell Medals fell out as Hummy watched in surprise.

"Nyapu! OOO has this kind of power!" Hummy said as Melody covered her eyes too.

"Rhythm! OOO!" She called out...

With Rhythm she quickly clapped her hands twice forming two coloured notes as they meshed together as she smiles softly.

"Come out this great Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!" Rhythm said as she noticed her new weapon with a smile before the Bright Light faded allowing them all to See OOO's new form, while the Tora arms and Cheetah legs stayed the same with the Tora Claws being longer, his helmet had changed, the Eyes where now Blue Compound with what looked like a Lions Mane and the Sun for his helmet as he moved into a fighting pose.

"Come Fari!" Rhythm called as the Yellow fairy tone landed in Rhythm's Berthier...

"Come out Tone Ring!" Rhythm said as a yellow ring was formed by her Berthier as she smiles.

"Precure Music Rondo!" She called out as the Tone Ring was launched at the Negatone.

OOO meanwhile moved like a blur slashing the Yummy with his longer claws causing many cell medals to pour out as he kicked it hard away as he growled pumped out as he panted deeply breathing in and out heavily like he was on a sugar rush..before grabbing the OOO Scanner and scanned his belt as the Tone Ring hit the Negatone.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" Rhythm said as three rings appeared between OOO and the Yummy as he rushed forward and slashed with his claws as the Yummy roared before exploding showering Cell Medals everywhere...just as the Tone Ring slammed into the Negatone purifying it as Hummy quickly restored the note back to normal as it was reabsorbed into the Fairy Tone...

OOO meanwhile panted as the trees regained there blossoms while the people snapped out of there sorrow...

"This is your fault Bassdrum! Now we wasted one of our Medals for nothing!" Siren said as Bassdrum noticed a few Medals appearing by his feet before catching at least 5 of them.

"It would seem we gain more of these creatures when they're destroyed..." Bassdrum muttered as the foursome left as Rhythm was admiring her Berthier as OOO meanwhile was leaning against a tree as the pair noticed.

"OOO are you alright?" Melody asked as OOO chuckled.

"I'm fine...using a Full combo...is pretty draining...I gotta go.." OOO said as he began to stumble away.

"OOO wait!" Rhythm called out as OOO using his Cheetah legs vanished in a blur.

Melody and Rhythm watched him go with worried looks on there faces...

* * *

OOO soon reached a empty part of the park and turned back to Ryan as he felt the rush of energy leave him as Ryan groaned as he laid on the grass exhausted as he groaned putting the OOO Driver away as he groaned.

"Oh damn...now I know how Eiji feels...I feel like lead..." He whispered as he stretched his arms a little and sighed softly looking up at the sky...

"Well Both of them have there Berthiers now...but now I have to watch for Yummies...I might have to rely on Full Combo's in the future..." Ryan muttered as he sighed as he sat up slowly and managed to lean against a tree shaking his head a little as he panted before he began to stumble back to Asagi's restaurant wanting to lay down and get a long nap from today's battle.

As he passed the Tower, Siren and the Minor Trio where giving there report to Mephisto while explaining about the Yummy they used and how they got More Medals despite it's Destruction at OOO's hands, they even explaining OOO's new transformation.

"Such power...this Kamen Rider could be a much bigger threat...listen you four, I want you to try and get me those Coloured Coins of his...they must have some kind of special power inside them...do not fail me, and get me more notes!" Mephisto said before cutting connection..

* * *

**(And that finishes Chapter 4, a bit shorter than my recent ones, anyway now Rhythm has her Berthier and OOO has shown one of his Full Combo's, but can he handle it now that the Minor land team are after his Core Medals?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider OOO & Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter Five! Planning! Unknown Enemy and More Medals!

Ryan sighed softly as he woke up from his long nap, Asagi had given him the day off after seeing how exhausted he was and was worried about her only worker...Ryan groaned looking at the Lion, Tiger and Cheetah Medals in his hand and chuckled softly.

"Heh Scorching Combo indeed.." Ryan muttered putting them away for now, as he sighed things were getting more dangerous now that the Minor Land team where starting to use Cell Medals, and this would make it even harder for him and the Precure, even with the Berthiers they had, Yummies could become very powerful forces and combined with the Negatones that they usually made and things could get very troublesome...making Ryan wish they could get the other two Suite Precure into the fray, Cure Beat and Cure Muse...as he sighed knowing any of them would be difficult to bring together at this moment...but if he knew the Suite Precure timeline enough Beat's eventual debut would be coming soon...

Another thing he had to think about was the events in the DX3 Movie or the Precure All Stars, knowing that Hibiki and Kanade would soon meet the other Precure soon...question he needed to know was when that would happen...and what would his and the Yummies involvement in the Suite timeline affect things...that was his big question in his head...he was also curious where that event took..knowing he'd need to help the Precure out against Black Hole and the revived enemies of the Precure...Ryan sighed as he knew that would be hell...he was also curious how the other Cures would react to a Kamen Rider, while Hibiki and Kanade had accepted him quickly they where new at the hero business just like he was...the other Cures had loads of experiences in fighting monsters.

"Man...I'm thinking too much...I need some sleep," Ryan muttered as he fell to sleep on his bed for now again, he'd get up and help Asagi later...

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city a shadowy figure moved through the alley's grunting a Crab like Claw grabbing onto a nearby wall for support the claw digging into the wall by accident as he grunted the figure slowly showing itself...it was a unique creature it had some bandage like markings on it's legs hidden under some Black almost Scale like armour, similar to a fish or something...as what looked like Cell Medals spilled out of it like it was injured as it groaned picking the coins up with the Crab like claws Red in colour attached to black carapace like armour similar to crabs on it's arms, chest and torso as he growled..

Finally his head had Large almost insect like eyes but slightly smaller and more oval shaped with a pair of small fangs on where his mouth would be...on the back of his head a small scorpion like tail rested twitching every so often as he glanced around grunting...

"Where am I..." He growled before he looked at the Cell Medal and clenched them a little bit but not breaking any before he noticed some kids nearby and smirking before showing one Cell Medal with a Scorpion on it as he flung it at one of the Kids as a slot appeared on the little boy's back while no one was noticing as crawling out was a Yummy that groaned and began crawling away the boy having been out of it from the Yummy crawling out so he didn't see anything...

"Go my Yummy...bring me more medals...I need to heal..." He groaned...out as he panted heading into the dark alley's to rest he was too weak in his state to handle any humans...

* * *

Hibiki and Kanade where for now enjoying some chatting with Asagi, as she had offered them some Milkshakes she had made up, the place was mostly empty for now luckily which was good news for Asagi with Ryan still sleeping, she thought of herself as the best boss letting her employee sleep, but she had handled the worst.

"So did you girls hear about the new Mall they opened up nearby the town, it's so awesome!" Asagi giggles as the two Precure smiled as Hummy was enjoying a saucer of tea with a smile on her lips.

"I did hear about it...it's said to be the biggest mall around these parts...so much things, clothes, food, and who knows what else," Kanade said as Hibiki glanced at her.

"Food! We gotta go check it out!" Hibiki said as Kanade sighed.

"Hibiki relax...I don't know why we're talking about it...we need our parents permission and besides...we'd need money to get there," Kanade muttered as Hibiki sighed.

"Not a problem girls," Asagi said as the pair looked at her.

"I need to head there anyway to see what stuff they sell, new clothes for my little theme weeks per month," Asagi giggles, "Plus I need to get some new recipe books and supplies," Asagi said.

"So what? You want us to come with you?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure girls, I'm going to drag Ryan along with me, so why don't you two tag along, I'm sure Ryan won't mind carrying for three as his little punishment for sleeping on the job," Asagi said as the pair sweatdropped at that part...meanwhile said Kamen Rider Shivered suddenly...

"Well if our parents don't object, we're there!" Kanade said as Hibiki cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile the unknown Yummy groaned as it stumbled through the town before spotting something in the air as it was a balloon as it groaned and launching bandages that caught the balloon as the monster seemed to devour the balloon as inside it Cell medals piled up...as it continued to walk forward groaning...

Meanwhile in the Clock tower, Siren was calmly lounging on a nearby cushion as she sighed.

"What is the meaning of this...no notes had been showing up...and I can't think of any ideas to break those two annoying precure up.." Siren muttered.

"Perhaps we should Experiment with those Medals," Bassdrum said as he and the other Minor's being bored where piling the Medals up into one big stack as Siren growled.

"Shut up! I'm the one who gives orders!" Siren said growling as the trio sighed...

Siren then heard noises of crying and blinked her eyes, "Well now...what have we here...the sound of crying?" She said peering out of the hole and gawked as she saw a Yummy swiping balloons from anyone and starting to cause panic as she growled.

"Alright! Which one of you made that yummy that's causing sorrow and panic!" She said as the Trio blinking there eyes looked out the hole too.

"Hmm there is a Yummy?" Baritone said as Bassdrum looked at Siren.

"Siren, we haven't used any medals, you know that...that Yummy must be like that first one that appeared," Bassdrum said not knowing the first Yummy was an accidental creation by Ryan's lost Cell Medal.

"Hmm...well if none of you did it...I guess we better see what this one is doing around here.." Siren said more curious now as she headed out as the Minor Trio followed..

The Yummy bellowed loudly as it gobbled up more of the Balloons as a panic started in the square as it growled looking every direction.

"It seems the creature feeds on someone's desire for Balloons...how foolish," Siren muttered...

* * *

The Noise of panic reached Asagi's shop as Hibiki and Kanade headed out and saw the panicking.

"What's going on?" Kanade asked a passing by civilians.

"A Mummy monster is attacking the Town Square!" The Man said before he continued running as Asagi gasped.

"I better check on Ryan!" Asagi said as she headed inside to check on her out of it employee as the pair nodded and headed in the other direction towards the Chaos...

"Be careful girls, it must be one of those Yummy things that OOO was talking about-nya!" Hummy said as she ran after the duo as they nodded getting there Cure Modules ready...as Dodo and Rere the Pink and White Fairy Tones moved into each girls Modules ready for Henshin at a moments notice, as they would arrive at the square and seeing the Yummy as it growled and gulped down another balloon as the duo gasped.

"It's eating the Balloon's of children!" Kanade said in shock.

"These things are much worse than we thought...let's go Kanade!" Hibiki said as Kanade nodded.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" They said together quickly as they began there transformation into there Precure forms as they smiled.

"Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody said moving into her pose.

"Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm said moving into her pose quickly.

"Resonate! Our musical Suite! Suite Precure!" They said together as the Yummy glanced at them as they rushed forward and kicked it together in the chest causing it to stumble back before glaring and lunging it's arms at the pair which changed into those bandages as the pair quickly dodged as Black Cracks and Flames danced all over the Yummy as Siren and the Minor Trio watched in the shadows curiously.

Melody and Rhythm noticed too as the Yummy roared before it's mummy like shell fell off like it molted and under it...was a monstrous figure...it was looking like a crab monster with heavy looking armour all over it's back, with huge pincers for hands as it snipped the pincers a little.

"A crab?" Melody said as Hummy drooled.

"Oh...big Seafood.." Hummy said.

"Oi Hummy! It's a monster!" Rhythm said as the Monster growled at the Precure.

"Stay out of my way!" It roared sending a wave of Dark Energy that threw Melody and Rhythm back hard as they got back to there feet as the Monster growled before it began to stomp away...it had more important things to do than fight, as the pair quickly got back up and chased after it quickly as they went for another double kick but they hit it's Crab like shell as they both cringed as the Crab's pincers trapped there feet by the ankles and tossed them away as they where flung into a pile on the ground as the Yummy scoffed as they got back up.

"Ouchie...that things got tough armour..." Melody whispered rubbing her foot as Rhythm nodded, Siren snickering silently as the four left for now, they having seen enough for now...

"A Crab Yummy...but...where was OOO..?" Rhythm said as Melody sighed.

"We can't rely on him Rhythm! We have to beat that monster ourselves!" Melody said as Rhythm nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile the Yummy had gone silent for now as it stomped into an alley as it glanced around slowly.

"Scorab-sama?" The Yummy asked as it sensed something and saw the armoured monster appear infront of it.

"So...you moved to the next stage...wonderful...now give me some Cell Medals!" the Monster said as the Yummy nodded and shaking it's claws pouring Cell Medals onto the Monsters back as he or it growled in power feeling a rush of energy return as he clenched his own pincers more sharper looking than the Yummy's own claws.

"Perfect! Well done...just a little more and I'll be ready...now go and get more Desire!" He said as the Yummy nodded and began heading away as the Monster named Scorab it seemed growled clenching his pincers...

"Soon OOO...I shall have my revenge for what you've done to me..." He growled as appearing in one of his claws...was a Black Core Medal...

* * *

Sadly the Yummy didn't cause trouble for the rest of the day forcing Melody and Rhythm to give up the search for now, as they returned to the Restaurant, they saw Ryan with Asagi as he sighed as he drank some Cola.

"Oh come on Asagi! Why do I have to carry all those bags? For Three girls!" He said as Asagi smirks.

"It's what you get for sleeping half the day away Ryan, oh hello girls!" Asagi said as she noticed Kanade and Hibiki.

"So girls did you ask your parents, Ryan and Me might be heading tomorrow or the day after," Asagi said with a smile.

"We'll ask our parents tonight at home...things were hectic with that attack," Hibiki said surprising Ryan.

"Woah! Wait an attack, what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well it's weird...people where shouting about some Mummy like monster attacking the town square..." Hibiki said as Ryan clenched a fist a little bit knowing what that meant.

"They then said it changed into this strange Crab Monster and just left," Kanade added as Ryan's eyes blinked at that part.

"Say what..? A Crab?" Ryan said in surprise.

_'A Crab Yummy? That makes no sense, sure maybe one of Mezul's Yummies could be, but they're usually a big swarm, not just one,'_ Ryan thought.

"Anyway we gotta go, see ya tomorrow with our answers," Hibiki said as the two friends with Hummy in tow headed for home as Asagi and Ryan watched them go.

"Nice girls," Asagi said as she headed to the kitchen to make some tea as Ryan chuckled a little.

_'You got no idea..'_ He said as he sat on a stool calmly and sighed as Asagi gave him some tea as well.

"Drink up, tomorrow we got some work, and maybe if we're lucky we'll be able to go to that new mall with those girls," Asagi said as Ryan smiled.

_'Well looks like you sorted out my dilemma Asagi-san'_ Ryan thought with a smile as he and Asagi clinked cups together before they drank up the tea...

* * *

Meanwhile later that Night Scorab growled as he stomped through the alley's his arms crossed as he heard noises and listened as his Yummy had returned.

"So I'm late Scorab-sama...here are your medals," The Yummy said before shaking at least 100 Cell Medals onto Scorab as he growled feeling more rushes of power.

"Much better..." Scorab chuckles looking up at the Full Moon with a grin on his mandibles.

"Soon I'll be back at full power, now continue your work...I need to get my rest," He said before he found an abandoned home and stomped in growling as he glowed with a unique Black/Purple energy as he shook his head.

"Grr...what is this strange power..." He growled as inside his body many cell medals where seen around three small objects, Black coloured with Gold Rims, one with a Scorpion Indent, one with a Crab and the last with a Shrimp of somekind as he chuckles.

"..Whoever you are..I offer my thanks," He grins before he went into full blown laughter...

Unknown to Scorab watching him calmly was Siren though with a bit of hidden worry.

"What Dark Power...what are you?" She muttered before heading back to the Clock tower.

* * *

Next Morning Ryan yawned as he stretched his arms heading downstairs as he saw Asagi making some breakfast meals for some quick arriving customers heading to work, right now it was Holiday for students as Ryan smiled and approached putting on his waiter apron.

"Alright Asagi, I'm ready to go," Ryan said as Asagi nodded as she handed him some plates as he quickly moved around giving the plates to the right tables glad for the little numbered flags that Asagi added to her plates to help him out.

"Hello!" Is heard as Ryan put the last plate down as he noticed Hibiki and Kanade as he smiled.

"Oh hey girls, welcome back," Ryan said as Asagi giggles.

"So how did it go?" Asagi asked.

"My parents were cool with it," Hibiki said as Hummy nya'd to keep the cat appearance going.

"Same with mine, so long as your our Chaperone Miss Asagi," Kanade said as Asagi smiles.

"Kanade-chan, just call me Asagi, you make me sound like I'm some old lady," Asagi said as Hibiki smiles a little as does Ryan.

"Well tomorrow, we'll be setting out to the place, so you girls go get ready...besides it's not like we'll have trouble going on," Asagi said just as a huge crashing sound is heard surprising the Customers as Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Stay here girls, I'll check this out!" Ryan said.

"Wait Ryan!" Asagi said before Ryan headed out the front door and noticed stomping out of another building popping Balloons and absorbing them was the Crab Yummy as Ryan glared at the beast and too his delight he didn't see anyone around, they all having vacated the street already as Ryan attached the OOO Driver and slotted in his Core Medals.

"Henshin!" Ryan called out as the belt chimed in.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Ryan glared at the Yummy as he changed into OOO which got the Yummy's attention right away.

"OOO!" It growled before glaring back at the Rider as OOO got into a fighting pose.

Hibiki and Kanade meanwhile looked out the window of the restaurant and saw this going on while Asagi was keeping order inside with the customers.

"We have to help OOO," Hibiki said as Kanade nodded.

"I know but if we try and leave Asagi will stop us," Kanade said as the pair glanced at the woman as they nodded softly and began creeping to the back door while Asagi was busy as they began sneaking out the back towards the alley's to transform..

OOO meanwhile was having trouble as he avoided one of the Pincers he tries to slash the armour but his claws only scraped against the Shell as he quickly jumped back shaking his head.

"Damn it...tough Shell.." OOO muttered as the Yummy roared before suddenly spitting out a liquid from it's mouth towards OOO as the Rider quickly dodged as the liquid landed on the floor and began eating away at it..

"Acid Breath!" OOO said in shock as the Yummy stomped forward as OOO went for his Medals and found one he needed switching it with the Tora Medal before scanning his belt.

**TAKA! GORILLA! BATTA!**

OOO now garbed in the Grey armoured Gorilla arms pounded them together as he rushed forward and wailed the punches at the shell forcing the Yummy back from the force behind the punches.

"OOO!" Is heard as OOO punched the Yummy away as he glanced behind him to see Melody and Rhythm running towards the scene.

"Hey girls! Nice timing!" OOO said as the duo rushed to OOO's sides as they looked at the Yummy who snapped it's pincers slightly before charging forward as the trio moved as OOO lunged his fists forward for a double punch they where grabbed by the Pincers as OOO and the Yummy pushed against each other, which was all the time Melody and Rhythm needed as they kicked the Crab's weaker head forcing it back as OOO smashed his fist into it's chest hard but only forcing it back.

"Let's go girls!" OOO said as Melody and Rhythm nodded and began performing there teamwork finisher.

"Precure! Passionato Harmony!" They said together as OOO scanned his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO's legs glowed green as he jumped high as the Two Precure's attack slammed into the Yummy as it groaned the attack causing cracks to form on the Yummy's armour as the pair noticed it barely standing as OOO began to come down the Yummy looking up just in time for both Gorilla fists to strike him on the head as the Yummy roared before exploding showering Cell Medals all over as OOO sighed in relief as Melody and Rhythm smiled.

"And that's that!" Melody said as OOO leaned down and picked up one of the Cell Medals seeing it had a Scorpion marking on it with confused eyes.

"Scorpion Cell Medals...and Crab Yummies...something is very wrong here..." OOO muttered as he began to pick up the Medals before a voice spoke.

"I believe those are mine!" Is heard as the trio looked up as a pulse of Black energy forced the three back as they looked up and OOO widened his eyes behind his helmet as Scorab walked onto the scene with a smirk as his claws scooped up the Cell Medals absorbing them into his being as the Precure where confused.

"Who're you?" Melody said as the pair got back to there feet as did OOO as Scorab chuckled absorbing the last Cell Medal.

"Me? Why it's none of your business little girl," Scorab said as Melody glared at him as the Monster turned to OOO.

"Ah OOO, to think I'd find you so quickly after coming to this place...how delightful," He grins as OOO looked at him.

"Who are you?" OOO asked.

"Well I go by a new name as Scorab, but I'm sure you remember me as a certain group of Medals you had trouble with along time ago," Scorab said as OOO widened his eyes.

_'Wait...a Scorpion head...Crab arms and seafish like legs...those are the same as the Three Black Core Medals! But I thought Eiji, Shotaro and Philip destroyed them!'_ OOO thought.

"You must be surprised after all you destroyed the Core Medals...well funny story...a strange presence has been wandering the many worlds...as things were starting to become erratic, that Entity's energy repaired my Shattered Cores...I grabbed any Cell Medals I could and fled to this town...hoping to become stronger again...and get my revenge on you! But you lucked out for now...I won't destroy you and your little friends, so take not that this town will be drowned in desire before you know it," Scorab laughed before he breathed out a thick black smoke as OOO and the Precure covered there heads as OOO glanced around with his Taka eyes, but saw nothing left, the Monster was gone...

_'Great...now I have to deal with a Greeed as well!' _OOO thought as Melody and Rhythm looked at him.

"OOO, what's going on?" Melody asked as OOO glanced at them.

"Trouble is what's going on...that guy is a Greeed, they're creatures who can create Yummies and much more powerful, similar to how Siren and the Minor Trio are, they must be stronger than most monsters you girls fight...anyway he is a major threat..." OOO said as Melody and Rhythm glanced at each, Hummy listening with a confused but scared face.

"Look...I have to go for now...and rest up," OOO said before he jumped away and out of sight as Melody and Rhythm watched him go.

"Things keep piling up," Rhythm said as Melody looked at her.

"Relax, so long as we work together, we can't lose!" Melody said as Rhythm smiles softly and nods.

* * *

OOO or now Ryan sighed as he walked back to the restaurant, looking at the Hawk medal in his hand as he sighed.

"Now I have to handle a Greeed too...this keeps getting worse and worse.." Ryan muttered with a sigh as he headed inside the restaurant seeing the crowds of customers having left now that the monsters were gone as Hibiki and Kanade where having some smoothies thanks to Asagi.

"Oh your all right!" Asagi said as she rushed over checking Ryan over before sitting him down.

"Now then..let's relax and fun together right," Asagi said as the two Precure and One Kamen Rider nodded with big smiles Ryan knowing things where going to get much worse soon...

"Good, well then Hibiki, Kanade go get anything you need, and come back here tomorrow, and then it's off to that Mall!" Asagi giggles.

"We'll be here!" Hibiki said as she and Kanade finished there smoothies off before heading out as Ryan smiled.

"So no more work for today?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm closing up for today, you go take a rest or something, you'll need it for tomorrow," Asagi giggles as Ryan sighed...before chuckling as he headed upstairs into his bedroom.

"Alright...things are going to get crazy soon..." Ryan said sitting on his bed looking at the slowly dusking sky as he smiles.

"Soon we'll be in for the biggest fight of our lives," Ryan whispered before he went for a long nap through the evening...

* * *

Meanwhile calmly moving into the abandoned house Scorab smirked as he sat on a chair and laughed.

"Oh OOO! How wonderful to see you here...now I can finally crush you for that humiliation!" He said pounding a fist into the counter and panted slightly in a combination of rage and happiness as he chuckles a little now and crushes a nearby empty table into kindling...

"I will crush you OOO...your little Friends and anyone who gets in my way as I drown this world in it's desires!" The Greeed laughed as he grins his Scorpion tail on his head flicked left and right before stabbing into the counter causing the part it hit to start rotting as a Black Venom seeped out of the wood...

"I shall see this world crumble as it is swallowed up..." He said in a sinister voice.

Unknown to him...something big would be coming soon...

* * *

**(And that's chapter 5, once again sorry about it being about the same as chapter 4 in length, anyway now OOO has a bigger problem now, as do the precure as they must now handle a Greeed in the town, and what's this about a trip and about some kind of big battle...? What could it be?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 6! Heroes United! Precure All Stars and Flowers of Dimension Travel! Part 1!

Ryan gave a sigh as tomorrow finally arrived as he currently looked out the window at the view of the city wondering about the huge eggs that were about to drop onto him, Hibiki and Kanade's baskets in a few hours once they got to this so called mall that Asagi wanted to drag him too and as punishment he was going to be forced to carry the bags of both her as well as Hibiki and Kanade, once he heard she'd cover any shopping the Precure wanted...he knew he was going face a tougher enemy than even that strange Black Greed...

"Scorab...based on the Black Medals...how is he made of those medals...they were shattered by CycloneJokerGoldXtreme Double and Tajadol OOO..." Ryan muttered to himself...another thing he noticed was how the Black Medals seemed mixed, the Crab claws where perfect, but according to debates online, the Scorpion was for the legs and the Shrimp or Lobster as it was called sometimes was for the head...that always caused Ryan confusion which was why he never thought of getting a set of Black Core Medals.

But now a question was what would he do if he got any of the three medals...use Putotyranno to destroy them again...or keep them...

"Come on Ryan, it's time to go!" Is heard as Ryan putting on his jacket with his Medal Holder and OOO Driver hidden as he headed down as he saw the trio where ready, Hummy was also there in Hibiki's bag as the trio smiled at him.

"Well girls, let's get going then!" Ryan said as Hibiki nodded with a big grin as the foursome left the restaurant as Asagi calmly locked the place up as she smiles her bag filled with some of her special meals she had made not only for lunch for the four of them, but also for anyone at the mall wanting free samples as a way of advertising her restaurant...

Ryan chuckles as the four of them headed to the nearby train station to get a lift to the city that the mall was located at...as Ryan calmly found a seat for them as Hibiki put her bag on the table as Hummy and the Fairy Tones peaked out of the bag looking all over luckily no one spotting them yet as the group just sat down.

"So Ryan-san, why did you come to Japan anyway?" Kanade asked as Hibiki was busy eating some snacks she ordered as Ryan glanced at her surprised by the question.

"Well to be honest I was at another city more closer to the more Metropolitan area I was kind of attending a convention for a few days...after that I decided to simple enjoy some time here in Japan..so I heard about Kanon Town's amazing musical history and thought I'd check out...it also helped that Asagi-san was nice enough to get me a job at her restaurant," Ryan smiled.

"It's no trouble Ryan-kun, I've needed the help for quite awhile," Asagi said as Ryan nods softly.

"Well glad I can help, so anyway...I'm kind of glad we can get some peace...Kanon has really gotten weird with those Monsters showing up," Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade sweatdropped.

"Well you could say that...but luckily we got great protectors in the Precure and OOO," Hibiki said laughing a little forcefully as Ryan rolled his eyes at how bad they were at covering it up as Kanade looked dryly at her friend too.

"Oh boy...nya," Hummy sighed seeing this as she went back to another nap in Hibiki's bag as Asagi smiles and glances out of the window admiring the countryside the train passed as Hibiki and Kanade looked out too.

"So Peaceful...isn't it," Kanade said as Hibiki nodded as Ryan glanced out and smiled too.

"Yeah...sometimes the best desires are the most easiest to find," Ryan said chuckling as he admired the view too as the train was slowly heading to more urban area's now while approaching the main city that they where heading too...

"Alright girls this is our stop!" Asagi said as she stood up and gathering her things as did Hibiki and Kanade while Ryan grabbed his small satchel with a small handful of Cell Medals, his OOO driver and Medal Holder hidden in his jacket as the Four heard the train stop and head out.

Ryan sighed a the sun was beaming down on a perfect day...as they exited the train station together, as the group headed towards there destination already tons of people where around some enjoying the day, others inside the mall where shopping at the Flower Mall, a brand new shopping mall opened not too long ago, as the group headed inside and glanced around the main entrance as Asagi grins.

"Alright girls, your free to explore the place, just be careful, Ryan, you better keep an eye on them, I'm gonna go see if I can't sell some of my meals out front," Asagi grins as Ryan sweatdropped and sighed as Kanade and Hibiki giggles.

"I'll never understand that woman...anyway, come on girls, let's go!" Ryan said as the three of them headed deeper in.

"Wow...this place is so huge.." Hibiki said holding Hummy in her arms as the Kitten looked around with adorable eyes as Ryan smiles calmly enjoying the place too before noticing a store and grins and heads over.

"Oh sweet, they got Video Game stores here!" Ryan said as Kanade sighed and grabbed Ryan by the back of his jacket to stop him from leaving.

"Ryan! Come on! Your as bad as Hibiki and her food now.." Kanade said as Hibiki stuck her tongue out at her friend who returned it.

"Heh..sorry Kanade, now would you two stop bickering, much fun as it is to watch, your attracting a crowd," Ryan said as the pair noticed and blushed getting some giggles from some people as they headed in one direction with Ryan following chuckling himself.

"How Embarrassing.." Kanade muttered as Ryan chuckled as Hibiki stayed silent as Hummy kept glancing around.

"Well if you two can quit arguing, you wouldn't be embarrassed," Ryan said as the pair sighed as Hummy blinked her eyes.

The group continued walking through the areas of the large Mall, Hibiki and Kanade finally over the embarrassment as they glanced around.

"It's so Shiny and Sparkly...so amazing.." Hummy said in a low voice so as not to reveal her ability to talk to Ryan as Hibiki and Kanade smiles before Hibiki noticed some railings and quickly jogged over with Kanade following as Ryan smiled as he glanced around at the shops again wondering where Asagi went..

"Hey is that a fashion show going on down there?" He heard Hibiki said before he smiled softly and began walking over, as Hummy hopped out of Hibiki's arms on the railing.

"Great! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya!" Hummy said and jumped as Hibiki and Kanade's eyes widened and they tried to catch the little kitten but she fell before they could.

"Hold it!" The Pair said in tandem before they ran for the escalator or stairs to get down fast, as Ryan glanced at this and smiles slowly.

"So...it begins huh...Precure All Stars," Ryan chuckles before calmly he headed after the pair, knowing things will get crazy very soon as he walked after the rushing pair as he noticed a small speck from the height that was Hummy running towards one of the girls on the stage, one that Ryan knew well.

She had Dark Pink coloured hair and similar coloured eyes too, her hair was done in what looked like two braids or Pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress and simple shoes, Ryan knew her as Cure Blossom of the Heartcatch Precure or as her civilian identity Hanasaki Tsubomi,

Ryan chuckles as he moved down after the pair, Hibiki going at what Ryan joked about called Anime Speed, she got onto the stage to get Hummy back who had jumped into Tsubomii's arms but tripped after a split second, Ryan knew this was that usual scene where the Current Main cure and the Past Main Cure would at least spot each other, having seen it before in the past movie.

Hibiki then remembered she had tripped and fell flat on her face getting some laughs from the crowd as Ryan chuckled and stayed at the back of the crowd as he noticed Kanade heading over to the stage.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Tsubomi asked offering a hand for Hibiki who took it and got into a right now kneeling position as Hummy hoped onto the girls head.

"Hibiki, your such a klutz!" Hummy said as Hibiki growled before grabbing Hummy and comically stretching her cheeks as Ryan chuckled faintly as he glanced at the other two girls on the stage he knew the pair as Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki, or Cure Marine and Sunshine, Erika had like her friend Hanasaki had Dark Blue hair, while Itsuki had brown hair, that was short, due to his memory Itsuki dressed and looked like a guy half the time during the show to his memory before he focused back on Hibiki and Hummy.

"Whaddya mean! This was your fault!" Hibiki said as she kept tugging on Hummy's cheeks as Ryan shook his head faintly enjoying the comedic value of the pair.

"I'm sorry! I've never seen so many people before, so I got carried away-nya!" Hummy said with her cheeks still stretched as Hibiki sighed faintly.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Hibiki said before she calmly huffed, "Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!" She said as Hummy cutely puffed her cheeks at that.

"That Cat..." Itsuki started to say as three of the four members of the Heartcatch Precure had been watching this.

"...Is talking.." Erika said as Hibiki suddenly noticed them and nearly had a freak out.

"Waah! This isn't what it looks like!" Hibiki said as Kanade rushed onto the scene and Hibiki began freaking out about their cover being blown, as Ryan watched from his position at the back of the crowd he sadly didn't spot any of the other unique characters in the crowd...

As this was going on a figure was calmly walking through the halls of the mall, wearing a black trenchcoat with greyish jeans and a pitch black shirt underneath, the man had a slightly rugged look but his eyes where Black too and had a hidden rage inside.

"I know that bastard is here..where are you OOO.." He growled as he looked at some Cell Medals he had on hand, ready to call upon some yummies if he needed be...before a sudden earthquake seemed to hit as he nearly stumbled.

"What in the?" He growled before he looked up.

Back with the others, the earthquake had stumbled them too as Ryan smiles a little bit more.

"Hibiki look up!" Hummy said as Hibiki quickly glanced upward...as suddenly appearing and falling rapidly was an almost giant wave of Fairy's from all of the different worlds as Ryan braced himself as the wave began flowing all over the floor himself and all of the group in confusion.

"What is going on here!" Hibiki shouted out everyone's thoughts, while the strange man noticed this with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm interesting.." He said as one hand glowed black before he walked away.

* * *

"I'm...I'm not dreaming, am I.." Tsubomi asid as she and the other 4 Past Main Cures where looking in either awe or shock at what had happened, with her as Misumi Nagisa known as Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki known as Cure Bloom/Bright, Yumehara Nozomi known as Cure Dream and Momozono Love also known as Cure Peach.

"I don't...believe this!" Nagisa shouted out as the group of 20 Human Cures and one Fairy that could change looked all over outside of the mall to see a crazy sight that Ryan himself thought looked strange, the city now had many strange things attached, he saw strange sweet foods, strange toys, clocks and other things and had nearly Hundres or thousands of Fairys all over the place.

Ryan as of now was watching this hiding behind one of the entrance of the mall watching this play out for now, slightly rubbing his thumb against one of his Taka Medals.

"Isn't that the Land of Sweets.." One of the girls spoke as they where all still in shock at how this happened..."The Land of Toys too," Another of the girls spoke as by there feet was the main Mascot Fairies, the ones that gave the girls the power to transform into Precure and there companions.

"The Land of Clocks-Lapi.." The One known as Flappy and the one who allowed Saki to become Bloom spoke as they where also confused by this strange happening..

"All of the worlds are Mixed together-coco," One of the other fairies named Coco, the partner to Nozomi and one of the reason she become Cure Dream.

"The Garden of Hope and the Garden of Clouds.." Homoka or Cure White spoke as Erika glanced around too.

"What in the world is going on...HEY!" she said as she noticed something going on as she noticed, Nagisa, Nozomi and Saki enjoying some of the sweets while Love was chasing some of the flying ones.

"What do you think your doing!" Erika shouted as to the other side Urara or Cure Lemonade, Setsuna or Cure Passion and Inori or Cure Pine where currently enjoying some of the toys with Tart one of the other mascots, while Hikari or Shiny Luminous was being chased by toy soldiers, while up ahead some of the other Fairy mascots where chatting or playing with some of the fairies, before Lulun one of them began crying for some reason...

Ryan snickered faintly at the funny scene, remembering slightly chuckling at how peaceful it was, but he knew things would be getting much more dangerous and began heading away to a more hidden position so he could watch without being seen.

Unknown to him back inside the Mall that Black Haired man smirked as he had trapped a young man in a corner of the mall, the other civilians still reeling from this strange fusion of worlds.

"Now then lend me your desire," He said before inserting a Cell Medal into the man's forehead as a Yummy spawned out groaning like the monster it was...the man blacking out from the effect as the Man grins as his eyes glowed black as the Yummy shuffled away to find it's desire to devour...

"Hmm I will find you OOO," He growled out before stomping off letting his Yummy continue it's work.

* * *

Ryan slipping out a side exit of the mall calmly moved towards the area in front of the main entrance seeing the strange objects from the Fairies many worlds as he got the OOO Driver out and attached it to his waist and calmly took out the Taka, Tora and Batta medals just as a booming echoed voice spoke up causing him to look straight up, knowing the girls and the Fairies will be doing the same.

He noticed above many dark energy almost blasts falling down landing with force onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud to blow out as Ryan quickly covered his eyes from the sight...

As he opened his eyes, he widened them as he finally saw them, 8 Figures all of them changing, only four of them looked at least human like, the other four having something different, he knew them as many of the enemies of Precure Movie Exclusive Enemies, the Witch of the Dark Zone, Freezen and Frozen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushiban, Toymajin and Baron Salamander, all villains from Precure Movies if Ryan's memory was correct.

Quickly there presence was felt as all of the other Fairies fled to safety while Hummy had jumped into the arms of Kanade.

"What're you all doing here!" The Voice of Rin or Cure Rouge was heard as the Witch chuckled holding her purple crystal orb.

"Hmm I sense the Prism Flower is near.." she said calmly causing confusion in the eyes of the Precure.

"Don't tell me the world is like it is now.." Tsubomi started to say as Love finished.

"It's because of you!" she said as Witch chuckles.

"Correct girls...or should I say..Precure!" The Witch said as Hibiki widened her eyes.

"Precure! How did she know we're Precure!" She said as Kanade clenched a fist.

"I don't know, but this is an emergency Hibiki..." Kanade said as they where about to henshin...

"We won't let you do this! Everyone! Transform into Precure!" Tsubomi said getting nods from the other girls as Milk turned back to her human form shocking the two new Precure.

"WHAT! 'Everyone Transform into Precure!'" Hibiki and Kanade said together in shock as Erika turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

"You two do the same," Erika said as Ryan watched with a smile with one thought going through his mind.

_'Oh this is going to be awesome!'_ He thought as he watched with rapt attention from his hiding spot one by one the Precure did there well known and Legendary henshin sequence, smiling slightly as Hibiki and Kanade joined in as the group of 21 Precure began the Process though it was covered by a flash of Multi-coloured light.

Ryan covered his eyes with one arm before slowly the light died down as he lowered his arm and saw the entire group all together as he grins, now it was Roll Call time!

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure Black called out.

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Cure White called out.

"Sparkling Life, Shiny Luminous!" Shiny Luminous called out.

"The Gleaming Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Bloom called out.

"The Sparkling Silver Wings, Cure Egret!" Cure Egret called out.

"The Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Dream called out.

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Cure Rouge called out.

"The effervescent scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Cure Lemonade called out.

"The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!" Cure Mint called out.

"The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Cure Aqua called out.

"The Blue Rose is my secret Emblem! Milky Rose!" Milk or Milky Rose called out.

"Freshly picked, Cure Peach!" Cure Peach called out.

"Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!" Cure Berry called out.

"Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!" Cure Pine called out.

"Freshly ripened, Cure Passion!" Cure Passion called out.

"The Flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!" Cure Blossom called out.

"The Flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" Cure Marine called out.

"The Flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!" Cure Sunshine called out.

"The Flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" Cure Moonlight called out.

"Strumming the Wild tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody called out.

"Strumming the Graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm called out as Ryan grins seeing them all together now.

"All Together!" They said before striking a combined pose. "**Precure All Stars**!"

"So Awesome.." He whispered as he calmly began stroking the OOODriver itching to use it before hearing that usual line.

"Wha..! Since when are there..." Melody started as she and Rhythm where in shock at how many Precure were around.

"This many Precure? What's going on?" Rhythm said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel," She said as Marine winks, since they had the same reaction from the 2nd Allstar movie.

"It was a surprise to us too," Peach said referencing the first movie.

"Frankly.." Aqua started.

"It's Amazing!" Lemonade said.

"All together there are..." Milky Rose said as she began counting.

"21 of us!" Dream cheered while this was going on.

"So I see you sprouted like weeds, Precure!" The Witch said as the Fairy Mascots not used to henshin quickly hid from the fight.

"What are you even doing here?" Black asked.

"You've all been beaten by us already," Egret said as well as Witch chuckles.

"Aren't you surprised...let me explain," The Witch said as Ryan rolled his eyes at the usual bad guy monologue, This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as she continued her rant. "Black Hole-sama is the chaos that shall swallow all of the worlds, the very will of darkness, Do you remember?" she asked smirking.

"Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, and the Desert Apostles, when they were defeated by You Precure, there combined Evil Energy, drifted through space, where they met and united. They were reborn as an almighty, all devouring power, that is Black Hole-sama!" The Witch said with a grin loving the shocked looks on all of the Precure at there enemies having become one all powerful darkness.

"It's not just us," Mushiban said calmly as the Witch continued her speech, talking about Fusion and Bottom, the main bad guys of the first and second movies, getting more shouts of shock from the past Precures.

The Witch smirked calmly and was about to talk more before her crystal ball glowed suddenly as she narrowed her eyes this getting the attention of the Precure and the other Villains.

"What in the..?" Melody started to say confused like the others as Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sensing a strange power nearby..." The Witch said as her eyes scanned the area for the source as Ryan ducked back into the alley he had hidden in.

"Damn...well no time like the Present.." He said slotting the three medals into there respective slots and smirks before grabbing the OOO Scanner and smirked.

"Henshin!" he called out, while it wasn't heard by the cures, the next part certainly was...

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Ryan smirked as the familiar movements of his henshin finished as he jumped up high, time for his grand entrance...

* * *

The Precure and the Villians heard the strange noise, Melody and Rhythm for a split second were confused until that familiar tune was remembered and they smiled before they heard the sound of a stomp on a nearby rooftop.

"Hey mind if I crash this little party," A familiar voice is heard to Melody and Rhythm who smile as they all see the figure of Kamen Rider OOO, his arms crossed in that typical badass hero arrival.

"What in the...?" Blossom said in shock as the Witch glared at this new arrival.

"Who are you suppose to be?" She growled as OOO sighed faintly before he moved quickly jumping high into the air with the help of his batta legs and landed in a crouch infront of the Precure.

"Counting Up the Medals...1, 2 and 3!" OOO said counting up with his fingers before moving into his usual fighting pose.

"I am Kamen Rider OOO!" OOO said his Green eyes flashed that colour as he smirked behind his helmet seeing nothing but shocked stares at his arrival glancing back at the girls he saw Melody and Rhythm had big smiles on there faces.

"Kamen Rider...?" Cure Black pondered the name.

"OOO...?" Dream said as Hummy was cheering from the sidelines too.

"So it seems a new player has entered the game it seems.." Toymajin said with his arms crossed the biggest member of the villains.

"Heh, you might be another obstacle in our path," Frozen said calmly.

"But you won't stop us from finding and destroying the Prism Flower," Freezen said as OOO clenched his fists.

"Want to bet on that!" OOO challenged before the ground shook causing the Precure to stumble as OOO glanced upward as suddenly the ground began sprouting dark looking crystals and the area was getting torn up badly...

"Black Hole's power is already engulfing the earth...if it continues the Prism Flower will wither away!" Coco said as he and the other mascot fairies where clinging onto rubble.

"That's right! It's only a matter of time before the Prism Flower loses it's power! We shall destroy it, and extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope, and create a world of infinite darkness, that is the will of Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as appearing high almost right next to Earth itself was the swirling mass of Dark Energy, Black Hole...

Melody and Rhythm looked up in shock at this, OOO looking up too.

"This is too much...there's nothing we can do.." Melody whispered as OOO glanced at her.

"Don't give up!" Is heard as Melody glances at Blossom who continued "They haven't gotten there hands on the Prism Flower yet!" Blossom said

"And it hasn't withered away yet either," Peach said as Cure Dream glared at the group of villains.

"You shall not mess up our world!" Dream said clenching a fist.

"We won't let you!" Cure Bloom declared as OOO smiled behind his helmet at the Precures words.

"We shall...protect the Prism Flower!" All of the Precure declared together, Melody and Rhythm glanced at them al before looking at each other and nodded softly as OOO gave the pair a small thumbs up and nod, before turning back to the villains.

"How amusing, very well, I'll let you enjoy the experience, of a world that's scattered and recombined," The Witch said with a grin as her crystal glowed a bright flash of Purple energy

"I'll scatter you too!" Toymajin said as he jumped high and punched the ground hard infront of the group causing the ground under the Precure and OOO to break.

"Oh crud!" OOO said as the 21 Precures and 1 Kamen Rider where sent flying into the air by a strange gust of wind.

"Everyone!" Coco called out to the heroes while he and the other Mascots held onto the rubble for dear life.

OOO groaned as he glanced around quickly seeing the other Precures before spotting Melody and Rhythm, the pair trying to reach other before another gust of wind came about as the heroes where all tossed around, as the Echoed Laughter of the Villains could be heard before a flash of Dark Energy covered them and the Heroes...unknown to any of them that strange Man was watching from before with his Yummy beside him.

"Heh...it seems things are getting interesting.." He said as his right hand changed into a Dark Crab Claw..."Let's see how you fare against these odds, OOO!" He laughs.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, anyway this is part one of my take on the Precure Third Allstar movie, don't worry the action will take place next part, as OOO and the Precure have to survive the strange worlds that their enemies took them too, while handling many dangers to Protect the Prism Flower.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 7! Heroes United! Precure All Stars and Flowers of Dimension Travel! Part 2!

A gust of wind blew across a strange looking land, a desert of some kind with what looked like clock towers sticking out of the sand, the sky was also Orange in colour and looking like it was hot like an oven...it was surprisingly quiet...until a female scream could be heard...

High above the sky the form of Cure Melody waved her arms in panic as she fell to the ground luckily the sand and the Precure Durability protected her from getting hurt too bad.

"Ouchie.." She muttered rubbing her head before she heard other screams and looked up fast and widened her eyes before quickly moving to the side just avoiding Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream and Cure Peach from landing on her, but wasn't able to dodge Cure Blossom who landed on her head knocking her out as Blossom blinked her eyes and noticed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said quickly as the Precure quickly woke up and got back onto there feet looking around the strange area.

"Isn't this...Sirloins Desert Maze..." Bloom wondered as she glanced around.

"It could be Mushiban's Oven World too.." Dream said too as she looked left and right, the rest of the Precure glanced around quickly.

"What's going on?" Black asked as she looked around as well.

"What do you think is going on?" A familiar tone is heard as the Precure noticed hovering slightly infront of them looking down on them was Mushiban and Sirloin, the enemies of the Precure 5 and Splash Star Precure.

"Where is everyone? What is this place!" The Voice of Black demanded as Sirloin smirked.

"A scattered and recombined Battlefield," Sirloin said as Mushiban with his arms calmly crossed chuckles.

"You also have been scattered and recombined...and these shall be..." Mushiban said before snapping his fingers as a earthquake shook the area.

Quickly the Past 5 Precure turned around while Melody timidly glanced behind her.

"...Your opponents!" Mushiban finished before the sand almost exploded showing an army of monsters as Melody widened her eyes.

"WAHHH! What the hell are those!" She said as Mushiban and Sirloin laughed as Melody had one last thought.

_'Rhythm...OOO..where are you?'_ She thought as she gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location...this time with a Blue sky with strange snowflake like patterns in the sky, falling from the sky was Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure Marine and Cure Rhythm where falling, Rhythm was covering her eyes while Marine was waving her arms in a panic.

White, Egret, Mint, Aqua and Berry landed fine with Mint catching Rhythm while Marine landed in the ocean, as shown the land was a huge ocean with sunken ships and debris as the only standing platforms...

"_Arigatou_," Rhythm said as Mint smiled as the cures looked at this new strange world.

"Isn't this...a combination of the Witch's Ship Graveyard and Freezen and Frozen's Ice World..." White wondered.

"Indeed Precure!" The booming voice is heard as they looked up to see the Witch, Freezen and Frozen, the three former enemies of Black and White.

"Welcome to our world," The Ice Pair said in unison as White glared before the ships shook from something.

"What in the...AHH!" Aqua started as she saw what was the cause, "A Kowaina!" Aqua said as looking at them where huge monsters, one of them being a Kowaina as Marine who was holding onto a plank of wood widened her eyes.

"Oh crap! They're not suppose to be that huge!" She said as the Kowaina with a cry of it's monster species name lunged towards them causing a huge tidal wave to happen as Rhythm before the hit widened her eyes.

_'Melody! OOO! Where are you...!'_ Was her thought shout out before they're own battle started...

* * *

_'Okay...I didn't expect to be with this group...but hell this isn't bad...'_ Was the thoughts of Kamen Rider OOO, he was to his memory what many called the Extra Cure Group, the Group of Precure members after the usual duo groups, with him was Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure's Pine and Passion, Sunshine and Moonlight as he glanced around, the location was a unique platforms with a simple forest like area with a lake, despite the gameboard like parts this would look like a normal place.

"Where are we..?" Milky Rose asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's kind of exciting!" Lemonade said out of nowhere.

"Isn't this the game board from the land of toys?" Pine wondered as Rouge glanced at her while Lemonade found a dice a giant one and picked it up.

"It even has a dice.." Lemonade said.

"Welcome to my game board!" A familiar tone said a the Group looked up and saw floating was Toymaijin and Baron Salamander, the enemies of the Fresh and Heartcatch Precure.

"Now roll the dice and head for the goal, otherwise your never leaving this place," Baron Salamander said calmly as Rouge glared at them.

"Hey! Ya think we'll just go ahead and do that...!" She started but Lemonade just tossed the dice "HEY! What're you doing!" She said as Lemonade rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I just had too.." Lemonade said as Rouge looked at her.

"Whaddya mean, you 'just had to'!" Rouge said as the Dice stopped at a six.

"Alright a six!" Pine said at the high number as OOO facepalmed trying to hid his snickers.

"What do ya mean 'Alright'!" Rouge shouted.

"Well have fun!" Toymaijin laughed before he and Baron Salamander vanished as Rouge was still steamed.

"Hey! Get back here you...huh!" She said as the group was covered by a strange orb of energy...as it began hopping from platform to platform.

"One, two, three four, five, six..." Lemonade counted the paces.

"Lemonade! Cut it out!" Rouge shouted before the orb stopped and the group where covered by a light as they saw writing infront of them.

"Super Whack a Mole...score 100 Points to clear.." Rouge read before a flash of light covered them up, before they wound up in a strange stadium...holding whack a mole like hammers.

"Eh! Hammers? What's going on!" Rouge said as they glanced around the strange arena as OOO sighed faintly knowing this was gonna be hell as he glanced at the Medal Book still in his hand.

"Super Whack a mole!" Is heard as they see the two villains again, "Score 100 points to clear this area," Toymaijin said as Rouge glared.

"This is no time for games!" She snapped.

"Ready and start!" Toymaijin said before he and Baron Salamander vanished as popping out of three of the holes was three monsters, one of them being a Uzaina.

"That's no mole!" Milky Rose cried out as the girls quickly began fleeing, though Cure Moonlight wasn't moving and neither did OOO who calmly spun the hammer in his arms fast.

"No Medajalibur, but I can't complain," OOO said as he and Moonlight lunged forward at the monsters the pair hitting one of the monsters with there hammers before double hitting the third one as the monsters vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Anyway start whacking! It's the only way we can leave!" Moonlight said to the other girls.

"So how many are left?" Lemonade said before a big shadow covered them as they saw almost 100 monsters in the air.

"TOO MANY!" The Cures screamed as the Monsters began to fall towards them..as OOO quickly got out the Medals he'd need...

As the Huge Dust Cloud of the Monsters landing on the Cures appears, only one sound is heard beside the screams of panic from the Cures and the roars of the monsters.

**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

**GATA GATA! GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!**

* * *

Back with the Leader Cures, things weren't going well, the Six Cures where running from the Group of Monsters behind them.

"What're we suppose to do!" Melody shouted the main problem as they kept running.

"First, we have to get out of here quickly," Black said as she ran beside Melody as Dream nodded.

"Right! If we can't get back together, we can't protect the Prism Flower!" Dream said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Right! So let's get outta here and find our friends!" Blossom said just as one of the monsters launched large wooden stakes at the girls who quickly jumped high to avoid the attack as they quickly got into a circle formation and into fighting stances.

The Monsters quickly surrounded the girls all looking either Menacing, goofy or both as Black took charge of the situation.

"Me and Melody will take this side, Blossom and Peach, you take that side, and Dream and Bloom take that side!" Black said as the girls nodded...before they suddenly thought about those words.

"Wait...which way is our side?" Melody asked as Black glanced at her.

"Um which way is our way?" Peach asked as Black looked at her with a simple 'ehh?' coming out of her mouth.

"Is our side, this way or that way?" Bloom asked pointing in some directions as one of the Monsters swung it's fist towards the group who barely dodged as the force of the attack sent them flying.

"That side is that way and that side's that way of course!" Black said as the girls where flying.

"I can't understand you!" Blossom said as the girls crashed into the sand.

"Heh what's the matter, you seem all confused," Mushiban chuckled from his and Sirloins vantage point as the girls quickly got back up and began running again.

"Where are we suppose to run to!" Melody shouted as she ran with the others.

* * *

For Rhythm's group, things weren't any better, they just barely avoided another attack as the big monsters where waiting calmly looking at them for another attack.

"Without any solid footing, we can't even fight back," Mint said as Berry nodded.

"We need to find a way out of this place.." She said as Aqua suddenly blinked her eyes at that part before remembering how they got here...

"Hey...wasn't it that witch's crystal that brought us to this place?" She asked as Marine grins.

"Yeah! If we smash that crystal!" She said.

"We might be able to get back home!" Egret said as White smiles.

"It's worth a shot," She said as Rhythm smiles too.

"Nice work everyone.." She said as Marine clenches her fists.

"Alright! Now that we know what to do! Go get them Blossom!" She said as the girls began calling for the help of there partners...before noticing something just as blasts from the monsters sent them flying again...

"Hey what're you all doing!" Marine snapped as Berry rubbed the back of her head.

"It usually Peach who rushes in first.." Berry said in an embarrassed tone.

"Everyone's all mixed up, Melody! OOO!" Rhythm called out for the two she knew most.

* * *

Back with the Extra Group, they where finally getting there act together, thanks to OOO's quick thinking, the Rider now in the Strongest Combo, Gatakiriba, while his legs remained the same his arms had the Segmented Armour and the twin swords, though he was still using that Hammer, but his helmet was now looking like a Forest Green Stag Beetle Pincers, with Orange Coloured Compound eyes.

The Other Main reason was due to the 5 Extra OOO's that had been summoned to the shock of the girls as the now 6 Riders attacked six of the Monsters making them puff away with hammer strikes.

The Girls quickly moved as Rouge and Milky Rose hit two of the monsters with there hammers dropping the number to 89 monsters left as the OOO clones went to help each group as one OOO slammed it's Hammer into one that was trying to attack Cure Sunshine from behind while she was just finishing off one infront of her, while another clone helped out Luminous with a double hammer strike to one of the Monsters.

One of the Clones moved quickly as it hopped off two of the monsters before slamming it's hammer into another one crashing it to the floor before it poofed away, as Cure Lemonade slammed her Hammer into one of the monsters too as Cure Pine and Passion avoided an attack from one of the monsters before the creature's next attack was blocked by an OOO Clone allowing the pair to destroy the monster with another hammer smack as they smiled and nodded as another monster headed towards the main OOO who lunged forward too avoiding it's attack and smashing his hammer into it's face taking it out, leaving them to take on 84 as Cure Moonlight noticed three heading her way and quickly smashed her hammer into the three of them and with one strike from Milky Rose left them with 80 left to take out.

"Geez...too many at once!" Rouge grunted as she smashed one more with her hammer as OOO skidded back while his Clones where helping out, while the numbers was a problem they were taking them out pretty fast, already 5 were dropping every 20 or so seconds they fought.

"Maybe, but we should have them whittled down soon!" OOO said as Rouge glanced at the Kamen Rider.

"By the way, once this is taken care of, we gotta ask what your connection is to the two new girls," Rouge said as OOO sighed.

"Alright, but later, we got a universe to save after all!" OOO said as he lunged forward creating another two copies as the now extra three riders joined the other 5 as now 8 Riders went on the attack as the Monsters went down fast, one by one as OOO's copies moved there hands to the OOO Scanners and scanned there belts.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

The 7 Copies jumped up and went for multiple jump kicks before glowing green and taking out 10 of the Monsters with one big boom, as the real one watched this as Luminous struck one of the remaining ones followed by Cure Passion, before the Cures took out the last remaining Monster scoring 100 points as OOO along with Milky Rose and Cure Rouge panted a little.

"Congratulations! 100 Point Clear!" A strange voice is heard as the group found themselves back on the game board.

"We don't have time to play these games.." Moonlight said as OOO sat down on the platform to rest up, knowing he had to pace himself as he removed the Kuwagata medal and took out the Taka Medal to prepare to change to the less draining combo.

"We need to think of a plan.." Rouge said, just as Lemonade rolled the dice again.

"Lemonade! Why'd you roll it again!" Rouge snapped as it landed on a One, moving them only one place as OOO moved his Driver back to it's position and scanned his belt.

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

OOO now in a less draining combo, noticed another sign.

"Hyper Bowling...knock down 10 to clear.." Rouge read as they arrived in a huge bowling alley...with 10 huge bowling pins.

"Another rigged challenge..." Rouge muttered as the pins popped revealing monsters again, mostly including Desertians the main enemies of the Heartcatch cures as one that was a horned dinosaur like doll lunged at the group...as OOO groaned.

"Oh come on!" He growled as he got his Kamakiri Swords ready for this other fight.

* * *

Which was nothing compared to the huge Zakenna T-Rex that was chasing Melody back with the Leader Cures as it lunged it's head down jaws opened wide, as Cure Dream dashed in and grabbed Melody and helped her out of the bite of the beast.

"You alright?" Dream asked as Melody nodded as the pair landed just as they saw the same Zakenna's foot stamp onto the pair, as they comically had there eyes swirly...

Meanwhile a Giant Bug Monster was launching multiple blasts bombarding Peach and Black who were running from the monster with as much speed as they could, one close blast knocking the pair off there feet...just as a Zakenna made of flames surrounded them.

Elsewhere, Blossom was avoiding the attacks of a Nunchuck looking monster but one kick from it caught her and sent her flying crashing into a sand dune, as another Monster looking like a Samurai armour swung it's sword down but Bloom quickly got in the way summoning a barrier to stop it, Blossom however quickly noticed the cracks forming on the shield and tackles her fellow cure away, but they couldn't stop the Nunchuck monster from lunging with a drop kick causing a huge dust cloud to gather from the force.

* * *

The same could be said for the Partner Precure group, as they avoided one attack a Kowaina with strange looking rope like whips slammed into the girls sending some of them crashing into the ocean, while Egret and Rhythm landed on a ship, but not for long as a big Whale or Eel like monster slammed into that position sending the girls into the water before they quickly swam to another ship to catch they're breath.

"They have the air and sea covered...we can't even get close!" Marine said as the Witch chuckles.

"What's the matter? You can't do anything without your partners," The Witch boasted as Rhythm looked up.

"Without Melody and OOO...I don't know what to do.." Rhythm whispered before the ship they were on shook as they glanced behind to see a Giant Octopus it's tentacles wrapped around the boat.

"Your all talk!" Is heard as the Witch fired an orb of Dark Magic towards the group...as Rhythm widened her eyes.

* * *

Back with the Main Cures a huge explosion seemed to appear as the six cure collapsed in a heap as Mushiban and Sirloin landed.

"Weren't you going to escape and find your friends?" Mushiban asked with a smug like tone in his voice.

"You won't get anywhere by running around aimlessly," Sirloin said calmly as Melody clenched her fists.

"Rhythm and OOO are gone...and I don't even know where I am...it's no good...I just can't take it!" Melody muttered to herself.

"It's...fine," Is heard as she looked up seeing the others getting back up, Dream being the one who spoke.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet..." Dream continued as Black got up next.

"But we have to press on!" Black said as Peach got up next.

"Standing around won't solve anything!" Peach said as Blossom and Bloom both stood up.

"That's how we've always done things!" Bloom said as Blossom gently offered a hand to Melody.

"Come on, let's find the exit, then go and meet our friends," Blossom said as Melody smiled and nodded.

"Let's find our friends!" Melody said taking Blossom's hand.

* * *

Back with Rhythm's group, the group had survived that blast from the Witch as she was still taunting them.

"Without your partners, you have no chance at winning! So just give up!" The Witch said as Rhythm still looked disheartened by being on her own, without Melody or OOO.

"I've..." Is heard as Marine was getting up, "..Had all that I can stand!" She shouted.

"That is exactly what Blossom would declare right now!" Marine snapped as Berry got up.

"That's right...Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this!" Berry said as Aqua and Mint where getting back up too.

"Now would be the moment when Dream would look up, and be the first back on her feet!" Aqua said as Mint smiles and nods.

"What are you talking about?" Freezen muttered as Egret stood up.

"Whenever I got into trouble...Bloom would always take me by the hand and lead me forward!" Egret said.

"We believe in our partners...we believe in all of our friends!" White said as Rhythm watched them all with a stunned expression.

"Even if we aren't face to face, we still care for each other! As long as we care for each other, we shall always be bound to one another!" Mint said as the girls where pretty much back up and ready to go.

"Even if we're separated, we're always together!" Berry said as Marine turns to Rhythm with a thumbs up.

"Rhythm! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for us!" Marine said as Rhythm smiles and nods.

"Yes! I'm sure Melody and OOO are fighting there hardest too! So I have to do my best too!" Rhythm said as the group looked up at the villains.

"You think we're scattered? Let us show you how we do things!" White said as they were ready for the next part of the fight.

* * *

Back with the Extra Cures and OOO, Rouge was avoiding blasts from one of the Monsters before summoning her alone finisher move.

"**Precure! Fire Strike**!" She called out as she kicked a fireball which hit one of the monsters taking it out as Sunshine and Lemonade noticed and smiled.

"**SunShine Flash**!" Sunshine called out sending blasts of sunlight which hit three of the monsters taking the number down to 6.

"**Precure Prism Chain**!" Lemonade called out as she summoned two chains of golden light that she lunged forward taking out 4 of the Monsters as OOO meanwhile rushed forward as Takiriba.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO's legs glowed green as he jumped high and went for a double downward slash with his Kamakiri swords destroying one of the monsters leaving them with one.

"Only one left!" Passion said as Pine smiles.

"Hmm of course, now let's get outta here and find our friends!" Milky Rose said before noticing a tiny Uchaina as she tripped it up, causing it to vanish.

"And that makes 10," Moonlight said as the group headed back to the game board, unknown to them Toymaijin who was watching narrowed his eyes.

"Going to hold out til the end I see..." He muttered while similar thoughts where in the minds of the other villains..

* * *

Back on Earth...

"RUN-NYA!" Is heard as Hummy along with the other Fairy Mascots where running from Shadow, the only villain not helping with the Precure.

Shortly after the Precure and OOO where taken to those worlds, Shadow had appeared trying to us his mirrors to find the Prism Flowers, however quick thinking by the fairies they managed to swipe the mirrors, and were now running from Shadow as fast as they could.

Shadow however quickly got in front of them as they bumped into his feet and fell into a pile.

"Now, give me back my mirrors," Shadow said reaching towards the mirrors as the fairies where panicking, as Chiffon, the more baby like fairy of the Fresh Precure spoke.

"Miracle Lights!" The Baby Fairy said getting the attention of the others.

"That's right! The Miracle Lights can drive away the darkness-nya!" Hummy said as the Fairies quickly pulled out a Miracle Light each as the star shaped ends glowed as Shadow flinched at the trinkets...before the star shaped ends of the Miracle Lights where dimmed down...as Shadow smirked.

"That's right! Black Hole power is weakening the Prism Flower, bit by bit, soon it'll be destroyed and with it, any hope you have left...you do know what'll happen right? Now give me those mirrors!" Shadow said as Lulun grapped one of the mirrors which Shadow picked up and tried to pull the crying fairy off the mirror with Lulun crying out no over and over before the Miracle Light she was holding glowed making the mirror flashed, blinding Shadow.

"That's it, everyone grab a mirror and spread out!" Tart a mascot of the Fresh Precure as the Mascot Fairies grabbed the mirrors and dashed around Shadow, who noticed as the Miracle Lights reflected off the mirrors as the purifying light struck Shadow as he tried to protect himself, but the combined light left in the Miracle Lights dispelled Shadow who vanished into nothing as the group sighed in relief.

"The Lights are still getting fainter..." Coco muttered looking at the object.

"Hey what was he talking about the Prism flower?" He asked as Syrup a Bird looking Fairy who was with the Precure 5 with Coco and Nuts lowered his head.

"If the Prism Flower is destroyed...we'll have to return to our worlds for good.." He muttered...and got the perfect reaction.

"EHHHH!" The Group said combined as they panicked at the thought of saying goodbye to there friends as Coco glanced upward.

"The prism flower...is what binds together the worlds we all live in..to the world that Nozomi and her friends live in, it's the source of all dimensional light energy-coco...if it gets taken away...we'll never be able to see them again.." Coco said explaining everything about the Prism Flower.

"We have to believe...believe in the Precure, have faith in them-nuts," Nuts said as he glanced upward at the sky as Hummy nodded faintly.

* * *

"All right!" Cure Rouge shouted as she and the girls where all dressed in baseball playing gear, OOO only had a baseball mit and the same hat that some of them where wearing.

"We're ready for anything!" Cure Rouge continued as a Baseball launcher monster fired three towards the batters area where Cure's Rouge, Moonlight and Passion each scored a home run, while Pine, Luminous and Lemonade where being cheer leaders, as Sunshine and Milky Rose watched the winning go on, as OOO took the plate and smirked spinning his bat quickly before he easily slammed another Home run, making it four in a row for the team giving them the win for that competition...

"All right, that's the baseball contest cleared! Next!" Milky Rose said as they returned to the game board as Lemonade rolled the dice again they arrived at a Dance Contest this time, which Cure Passion easily handled it defeating the monsters.

Lemonade rolled again landing them in a baking contest, which Shiny Luminous easily took care of, winning them another contest.

Lemonade herself this time competed in a Karoke contest easily beating the monster as they quickly headed on ahead as OOO chuckled watching the girls take out the challenges one by one.

Cure Sunshine handled a Martial Arts Contest, Pine handling a Animal Befriending Contest and finally Moonlight handling a studying contest as well, most of them getting the rider snickering as quiet as he could, he could understand some of the contests, but alot of them were funny.

"Piece of cake.." Rouge said as they where only 6 spaces away from the end as OOO clenched a fist at how close they were to finishing this.

"Hold it right there.." Is heard as Baron Salamander and Toymaijin appeared, Toymaijin holding the Dice.

"We're not going to let you go any further!" Toymaijin said as OOO clenched his fists.

"Of course, when things go the good guys way, bad guys always cheat.." OOO muttered as Baron Salamander chuckled.

"We won't allow you to leave...but come and get the dice back if you can," Baron Salamander smirked as OOO moved into a lunging pose, still in takiriba right now as he lunged forward and swung one of the swords which clashed with Baron Salamander's cane OOO quickly jumping back avoiding a haymaker punch from Toymaijin as he glares at them behind his helmet.

"Let's take them out now!" Rouge said as the girls quickly rushed to join the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Rhythm's group the cures where currently in a mad avoiding movements as Freezen and Frozen had finally got themselves involved firing multiple ice blasts at the girls who narrowly avoided them as Cure Aqua who was being shot at dropped towards the grounds hopping off some driftwood as the attack hit the water freezing that small part...

"Looks like you can't do a thing against our strongest combination!" Freezen chuckles as the girls land on another half sunk ship.

"Without any solid footing we can barely move.." Aqua said as Marine stamped the wood of the boat.

"Darn it, if only we could stand on the sea!" Marine growled as Aqua blinked her eyes at that.

"Stand on the sea..." Aqua started before she and the other cures, minus Rhythm and Marine suddenly got it, "That's it!"

Marine and Rhythm looked confused as Freezen and Frozen chuckled before they heard something.

"Where do you think your aiming?" Aqua's teasing tone is heard as the pair glared at the group.

"You haven't even hit us once, some joke of a 'strongest combination'" Egret taunted.

"But I guess you can't help it," Mint said adding into the fueling rage.

"After all, we're just too good at dodging," Berry teases.

"What was that!" The Ice Duo said in unison as Marine and Rhythm began to panic.

"Your going to make them angry!" Marine said.

"In fact, that little power your using won't work on us at all," White's words finally was the last straw.

"What! If that's the way you want it! We'll give you a special treat!" The Pair said as they lunged at the cures before they touched hands as a ice colour covered those hands.

"Freezing Blizzard!" They said together as a huge blast of energy headed towards the Precure as White smiled.

"Move!" She said as the Precure quickly dodged the huge blast...as the Witch saw the Sea freezing over and so did Marine.

"I get it! Let them freeze the ocean!" She said as the Ice Duo's eyes widened at the mistake they made as the girls finally had more room to move.

"Now that we have solid footing, this fight is ours! This is how we do it!" Marine said as the girls chuckled weakly as Marine's poor attempt at hiding the fact she had no clue what the plan was...

* * *

**(And it looks like things are reaching the end game now, how will the Precure and OOO defeat these powerful enemies and what about Black Hole? Can they save the Prism Flower? Read and Review and find out.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 8! Heroes United! Precure All Stars and Flowers of Dimension Travel! Part 3!

Thing were starting to heat up in the Main Cure's battle as the 6 of them charged at Mushiban and Sirloin, who were also joining the battle as both groups clashed into each other, as Cure Black lunged forward and performed a backflip kick which Mushiban blocked with his arm.

"No matter what you do..." Black started as Peach came in with her own kicks and punches too. "...Your not going to stop us from..." Peach continued as Dream went in with some powerful punches, "...carving our own way out of here!" Dream finished.

Meanwhile Bloom launched a punch at Sirloin who blocked with his arms crossed together, "If there was a way in.." She started as Blossom lunged in with a dropkick. "..then there also has to be a way out!" Blossom said as Melody rushed forward and spun one of her legs for a roundhouse kick that struck Sirloin and forced him back.

"We're getting out, no matter what!" Melody said as Sirloin glared.

"This world isn't that simple! Uzaina!" He called out as high above many monsters where falling down but the girls not missing a moment jumped towards them.

"**Precure! Collaboration Punch**!" They said together before throwing a combined punch with such force that the almost orb of monsters exploded the monsters flying all over the place as Blossom noticed something higher...a huge wooden door or gate.

"Is that the way out..?" Melody asked as Blossom sweatdropped.

"We came in from the sky, so we get out through the sky...?" Blossom said as Sirloin bit back a curse as Blossom smirked.

"You said this world isn't simple, well who's the simple one now!" Blossom said as they finally got the way out.

"Your not going through that door!" Mushiban and Sirloin said as they lunged up after the Precure, as Black blocked Mushiban's attack.

"That's what you think!" Black said as Peach blocked Sirloin.

"We're pressing straight on, and you can't stop us" Peach said as she lunged a punch at Sirloin.

* * *

Back with the Extra Cure group, a huge blast sent most of them flying backwards as Cure Passion, Moonlight, Lemonade and Kamen Rider OOO now back in Tatoba combo, where currently in a fast past blow exchange with Baron Salamander and Toymaijin.

"Is that all you got!" Baron Salamander taunts before the end of his staff glowed and blasted the four back as OOO dug his claws into one of the platforms and glared as he regrouped with the Precure.

"All we have to do is roll that dice and reach the goal.." Moonlight muttered.

"If only we could stop them for a few seconds," Sunshine said as Luminous blinks her eyes at that part.

"Oh! Please leave that to me! I just had a good idea," She said getting the attention of the other Cures and OOO.

"Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!" Toymaijin said as he and Salamander lunged towards the group as OOO, Milky Rose and Cure Passion lunged forward.

"You too chill out!" OOO said as he Milky Rose and Cure Passion both hit powerful kicks to the two villains sending them flying causing the dice to roll to a one as Luminous got to work.

"**Luminous, Heartiel Action**!" She called out launching a multi-coloured circle or oval at the villains as it passed through them causing them to land on a platform unable to move.

"I guess this means they miss a turn," Luminous said with a smile.

"Nice work Luminous!" Pine said as the group had the chance now.

"Hey wait that's cheating!" Toymaijin said as Milky Rose smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, we're not cheating at all, see it says 'miss a turn' on that platform," She said as OOO laughed.

"Oh nice one!" The Kamen Rider chuckled at that as Lemonade picked up the dice and rolled it...landing on a 6.

"Alright Goal!" The group said together as a glow entered the area.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Rhythms group the seven cures where rushing forward and confronting Freezen and Frozen.

"Now that we got solid footing, we can go all-out!" Marine said as they rushed forward.

"Oh really? It's not like you suddenly became stronger!" Freezen and Frozen said as they clashed with the girls with some past pace blow exchange as they knocked away, the other 6 Cures while the Witch blasts Rhythm with her own as White and Berry engaged Freezen while Bloom saw Frozen coming her way.

"Everyone attack the Witch's crystal!" she said summoning a barrier to block Frozen as Cure Mint nodded.

"**Precure Emeral Saucer**!" She called out summoning a green disc and flung it at the Witch who avoided it narrowly.

"**Marine Shoot**!" Marine said as she summoned bubbles and launched them as Aqua brought out her attack too.

"**Precure Sapphire Arrow**!" She said as the two water attacks launched towards the Witch who quickly used a shield of darkness to block the attack as she smirked before she widened her eyes as she forgot one cure as Cure Rhythm appeared behind her and swung her leg shattering the crystal as the world was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Back with Main Cures Dream was starting something as she covered herself in Pink energy and lunged towards another group of monsters.

"**Precure Shooting Star**!" She called out as the attack exploded the monsters all over as Melody quickly used the monsters as platforms to jump higher towards the door as Mushiban widened his eyes.

"Hold it right there!" He said firing a beam towards Melody but Bloom quickly got in the way blocking the attack with her shield.

Sirloin tried his luck as he lunged upward but Blossom quickly got to work as she summoned Sakura Blossoms.

"Blossom Shower!" She called out her own attack as it smashed into Sirloin as Melody jumped up and up bouncing off the many monsters.

"All right!" Melody said as she reared back and hit a powerful punch to the door causing it to open and engulf the area in a bright light...

* * *

Back on Earth the Mascots noticed as strange cracks began to appear in the sky, first a Yellow one, then a Blue one and finally a Pink one as the cracks glowed before they exploded and coming out of each crack was the 21 Precure and Kamen Rider OOO, finally back together.

"Precure!" The Fairies said in joy as they're friends were back as the group looked at each other glad to be back together.

"Rhythm! OOO!" Melody said in joy as Rhythm smiled and OOO gave a thumbs up as infront of the group the villains returned as the Witch glared.

"Damn you...bow before Black Hole-sama's power!" The Witch growled out as she used her magic to turn into a more monstrous form, with dark purple skin and bat wings, her hair looked almost metallic silver, while she wore a black dress and blood red eyes before she began to approach quickly.

"Incoming!" OOO said as they girls were ready...

"We won't let you have your way any longer!" Blossom said as nearby Black and White quickly grabbed hands...as things were getting awesome now..

(Play Music, Max Heart Pretty Cure Opening theme)

Black and White still holding hands quickly rushed towards the transformed witch.

"Precures beautiful souls..." White started as the pair where gathering what power they had for one big blast.

"...shall crush your evil heart!" Black shouted as the pair jumped as Black and White Lightning began gathering.

"**Precure Marble Screw...**" The Pair said as they're free hands opened up as Black Lightning formed in Cure Black's hand and White Lighting for Cure White as they clenched those fists and reared them back.

"**...MAX!**" The Pair said in unison firing off a huge blast of White and Black Lightning energy that slammed into the witch as she screamed before vanishing but a small bit of dark energy seemed to dash away..

(End Music, Playing Pretty Cure Splash Star Opening)

Next Cure Bloom and Egret glowed with power too as they become they're next forms as Cure Bright and Windy as Sirloin growled as he changed into a Minotaur looking monster before rushing towards the pair as they got ready.

"O light of spirits! O glimmer of light!" Cure Windy spoke as the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed.

"Guide our two hearts towards Hope!" Cure Bright said as her own Spiral ring glowed.

"**Precure Spiral Star...**" They started together as the energy from the spiral rings formed two circles of magic infront of them as Sirloin jumped towards them.

"**SPLASH!**" They shouted together as the two beams engulfed Sirloin easily and destroyed him too as another almost glob of dark energy jumped away.

(End Music, Playing Opening to Yes Precure 5 Go Go)

Cure's Dream, Rouge, Aqua, Lemonade and Mint began heading towards Mushiban who suddenly with a rush of power seemed to become more stronger as he tossed his cloak away and grabbed an energy sword and rushed towards them.

"**Precure Sapphire Arrow**!" Cure Aqua called out firing her arrow of water towards Mushiban.

"**Precure Emerald Saucer**!" Cure Mint called out as she swung her Green Disc of energy towards Mushiban.

"**Precure Fire Strike**!" Cure Rouge summoned a fireball and kicked it hard towards the Mushiban.

Mushiban didn't seem to lose his rush as he used his sword to block the three attacks quickly as Cure Lemonade moved too.

"**Precure Prism Chain**!" Lemonade called out launching her two chains which wrapped around Mushiban but he quickly used his powerful muscles to break out as Cure Dream summoned her power again.

"**Precure Shooting Star**!" Dream called out as she covered herself again in that pink energy as she slammed into Mushiban appearing behind him as Mushiban vanished into smoke while that same Dark Energy blob flew away..

(End Music, Playing Fresh Precure Opening song)

Toymaijin growled out as he turned into a huge Black looking Bear of darkness as he lands to the ground with a crash as the Fresh Precure rushed towards him.

"Toymaijin got his happiness! How dare you misuse his likeness!" Peach called out as Passion got to work.

"Happiness Leaf Set!" She said summoning a Red Heart shaped leaf before tossing it to Pine.

"Prayer Leaf!" Pine called out adding an Orange leaf to the red one before tossing it to Berry.

"Espoir Leaf!" Berry called out adding a Blue Leaf before tossing it to Peach.

"Lovely Leaf!" Peach called out finishing the attack before tossing it at Toymaijin before it grew to a huge size and fell down on Toymaijin covering him in power.

"**Lucky Clover! Grand Finale**!" The Cures said together as almost a flower formed around Toymaijin and he vanished purified as the blob of dark energy flew away.

(End song, Begin HeartCatch precure opening theme)

As the Fresh precure finished with Toymaijin, the Heartcatch Precure were preparing for Baron Salamander.

"Misusing Baron Salamander's likeness to cause villainies! I've had all that I can STAND!" Blossom said as Marine grins.

"That's what I was waiting for!" She said as Baron Salamander transformed into a Dragon looking monster as he roar and began flying towards the girls as Moonlight went first.

"Precure Silver Forte Wave!" She declared as she summoned a silver looking flower from her wand and launched it at Baron salamander stopping him as Sunshine summoned her shiny tambourine.

"Precure Gold Forte Burst!" She called out summoning a huge energy ball like the sun as Blossom and Marine activated they're flower tacts.

"**Precure...!**" Blossom and Marine said as Sunshine kept the ball going.

"**...Shining...!**" She continued as Blossom and Marine coated in the Golden energy lunged towards Baron Salamander

"**..Fortissimo!**" Blossom and Marine finished as the attack crashed into him causing a huge explosion as a dark energy blob flew away.

(End Song, Begin Suite Precure Opening theme)

Now with only Freezen and Frozen left, Melody, Rhythm and OOO began to prepare.

"**Freezing...**" Freezen and Frozen said together as Melody and Rhythm held hands while OOO scanned his belt.

"**Precure! Passionato Harmony**!" Melody and Rhythm said together

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Three Rings Green, Yellow and Red appeared between Melody, Rhythm and the Ice Duo as OOO moved into a crouched position before he lunged forward towards the Ice duo as the G-Clef that signalled the attack of the Suite Precure began spinning before firing a beam of energy through the rings as they absorbed into the attack causing it to glow a combination of Yellow, Red, Green and Gold as the attack covered OOO on the way towards Freezen and Frozen.

"**...BLIZZARD**!" The Two said as they fired they're attack which clashed with the combined power of the two Precure and One Kamen Rider.

"Impossible! We're the Ultimate Combination!" Freezen growled as they're attack was being pushed back as Melody and Rhythm cried out as they poured they're power into the attack as OOO was approaching the pair and smirked at Freezen and Frozen behind his helmet.

"**Rider! Passionato Kick**!" OOO declared as his two energy charged feet smashed into the pair sending them flying as the beam finished them off as OOO jumped up high as he skidded backwards stopping infront of Melody and Rhythm to the delight of the fairies to see the Precure back as Melody and Rhythm were panting from the attack.

"The Ultimate Combination is all of us!" Melody said as OOO chuckled and gave a thumbs up as the girls gave the newcomers smiles as Melody and Rhythm couldn't help but giggle as OOO smiles softly before suddenly the sky turned Red as he looked up again.

'_Here he comes..._' OOO thought as he gulps.

**_"I am...Black Hole.._**" A deep booming voice is heard as the girls could only listen.

"_**All shall turn to black...All shall become a world of darkness...**_" Black Hole's voice is heard.

"Where...where is he?" Marine said as she glanced around.

"It...it can't be.." Melody said as she noticed OOO's position and looked up too...

As they saw the huge mass of Darkness..many Blood Red eyes and Dark Purple flames around the supposed mouth of Black Hole as he growled before gathering energy and firing a huge blast towards the earth tearing through any clouds in the way before crashing into the ground causing a huge explosion that sent the Precure, they're Fairy mascots and OOO flying away as the group screamed at the huge power, as they're Henshin devices seemed to get engulfed by the explosion..as Black Hole's blood red eyes and flaming mouth could be seen through the hole he made in the sky.

One by one the Precure glowed they're colours as they returned to human form.

The Girls slowly got back up to they're shock and horror at they're powers being gone as Hibiki glanced around as did Kanade.

"OOO!" Hibiki said as they heard a groan and saw the familiar yellow armoured hand of OOO as the rider pushed himself out of some rubble still henshined but on his back as Hibiki and Kanade rushed over as the armour began to turn grey before it vanished causing the pair to freeze up.

"N...no way..?" Kanade said in shock as Hummy noticed too with a huge Nya of confusion.

"Ryan-san..." Hibiki whispered as Ryan groaned and sat up moving a hand to his head and felt hair instead of helmet and then the wide eyed looks on Hibiki and Kanade.

"Well...crud.." Ryan groaned.

"Your...Kamen Rider OOO?" Hibiki said in shock as Ryan rubbed the back of his head as he got himself standing up.

"Yeah...I'm Kamen Rider OOO," Ryan said softly as Kanade was shocked as well before a huge light covered the area as the trio looked up with wide eyes.

"It's huge...is that the Prism Flower..?" Hibiki whispered as Ryan gulped faintly.

"**_I finally found you...Prism Flower! I shall extinguish it's light!_**" Black Hole said as two hands of energy began to approach the flower.

"At this rate the world will.." Hibiki said as Ryan groaned holding the OOO Driver in his hands.

"We have to do something..." Tsubomi said.

"But without the Heart Perfume, you can'y become Precure anymore," Chypre one of the mascots of Heartcatch Precure spoke.

"Then we can only stand and watch..?" Tsubomi asked as they could only watch as Black Hole's dark energy began to form around the prism flower.

"_**All shall blacken...**_" Black Hole calmly said as it continued to slowly wither away the prism flower.

"The World is being engulfed by Darkness.." Coco said as the Energy of Black Hole continued to slowly move around the Prism Flower.

"Is it really over this time.." Love known as Cure Peach whispered

"No!" Is heard snapping the girls out of the shock as they saw Ryan.

"It's not over! So long as we never give up! We still have a chance to stop him!" Ryan said as he glared up at the darkness embodiment.

"He's right!" Tsubomi said as she turned to her friends, the Prism Flowers Light hasn't vanished yet! There has to be something we can do..!" Blossom said as Ryan lowered his head, his hair hiding his eyes.

"There is one thing we can still do-nuts..." Nuts started to say

"If we use the last of the Prism Flowers Power...you can turn into Precure one last time-nuts." Nuts said as the girls seemed to perk up at this chance as Ryan clenched his fists.

"But...if you use it to transform, the Prism Flowers Power will be lost forever-nuts." Nuts said as Coco turned to the girls.

"If we lose the Prism Flower, the worlds we fairies live in and the ones you humans live in, won't be connected anymore-coco," Coco said softly.

"What does that mean.." Nozomi asked as Ryan clenched his teeth.

"He means that if the Power vanishes, they'll all have to return to there Home Worlds!" Ryan snapped startling the others including the fairies at how Ryan knew that as did Hibiki and Kanade.

"What...? Ryan-san what're you saying? That can't be!" Hibiki said as Ryan clenched his fists tighter.

"He's correct.." Is heard as they hear Coco again as Nuts explained, "The Prism Flower binds this world to our worlds-nuts," He said.

"Without it's power, we will be sent back home to our worlds...and we'll never be able to see you again-chopi." Choppy one of the other fairies said softly getting shocked reactions from all of the girls.

"Ryan-san...how do you know that..?" Kanade asked as Ryan closed his eyes tightly

"Because...I also come from another world!" Ryan said surprising the girls out of nowhere.

"What?" Hibiki asked as Ryan glanced at them all.

"I was brought to this world by accident when I bumped into hummy on her way to this world, I ended up sucked into the portal and wound up here...because I was brought here the same way as Hummy...if the Prism Flower vanishes, I'll have to return to my world too.." Ryan said stunning Hibiki and Kanade and the other girls too.

"No...you can't go too..." Hibiki whispered as many of the younger fairies, like Lulun and Pollun and Potpourri were starting to cry as Hibiki fell to her knees as she looked at Hummy remembering the talk they had before this all started.

_"Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!"_

"I didn't mean it..you can't really go away...you both just can't!" Hibiki shivered as Hummy tried to comfort the girl as Ryan kept his fists clenched.

The Kamen Rider stayed quiet hearing the girls grieve at the thoughts of leaving they're friends and never seeing them again.

Tart, Coco, Nuts and Syrup glanced up at the Prism Flower as did Ryan and Hibiki as a crack began forming as Hibiki clenched her eyes shut as Ryan took a few steps forward getting Kanade's attention.

"Ryan-san?" She asked as Ryan sighed.

"Giving up one's Happiness to protect the Innocent.." Ryan quoted as Hibiki remembered something herself remembering the words of the other Lead Precures about never giving up and keep moving forward no matter what...

"We have to Press on.." Hibiki started standing up and turning to the others.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to keep pressing onward, isn't that what you all said!" Hibiki said surprising the girls with those words.

"I felt so helpless with Kanade or Ryan...but you all took my hand and led me forward.." Hibiki smiled as Kanade remembered the words of White, Bloom and the other Precure.

"That's right...as long as we care for each other...even if we're separated, we'll always be together, that's what you all taught me" Kanade said. surprising the Precure she had fought beside...

"Even if we're far apart, our hearts remain connected, isn't that right Hummy?" Kanade asked as Hummy teared up.

"Kanade..." Hummy whimpered.

"We don't have much, but we have enough strength to press onward!" Kanade said as Hibiki smiles.

"We still have to do something!" Hibiki said as Ryan smiles softly.

"Yes, we must press on.." Ryan whispered softly as he clutched the Taka Medal in his hand.

"No matter what, we'll always be friends!" Tsubomi said as she held Chypre.

"We shall never give up!" All the Precure and Fairies said together as Ryan grins faintly.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Ryan said as he wiped some tears faintly he had growing, "Time to man up Ryan.." He muttered to himself calmly patting his cheeks to psyche up.

"Please Prism Flower! Give us the last of your power!" Hibiki and Kanade said together.

"**_You fools, it's too late_**!" Black Hole said as the Prism Flower Glowed before it suddenly shattered shocking them all.

Before suddenly multiple lights seemed to fall from the sky into the hands of all of the fairies from the other worlds including the mascots and every Human on the planet...

"So Many Miracle Lights..." Ryan whispered as he felt a warm sensation from the Medal Holder as he brought it out as flying out was the Peacock and Condor Medals... as he saw the Mascots lifting up the Miracle Lights which began glowing.

"Power to the Precure!" The Fairies began chanting while waving the Miracle Lights as the ground under the Precure began to glow.

"This light..." Hibiki whispered as Ryan slides in the Taka, Kujaku and Condor medals into his belt and moves it into stand by mode.

Again and again the chant of 'Power to the Precure' Continues from everyone in the world as the Miracle Lights beautiful light covered the earth...as Ryan grins.

"Time to end this!" He said as he grabbed the OOO Scanner.

The Glow engulfed the Precure as they began changing again into Precure as Ryan smiles and scanned his belt.

"Henshin!" He called out.

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**TA~JA~DOR!**

Ryan was quickly covered in a crimson red flames as he crossed his arms as he changed into the Blazing Combo, Kamen Rider OOO Tajador, with the Phoenix symbol on his chest, the red legs with talons at the feet, the Taja Spinner on his left wrist and the now Taka Brave head, with longer wings on the side of his helmet and Red eyes.

As he glanced at the girls seeing them all in there Super powered up Forms, he saw Cure Rainbow Black, Cure Rainbow White, Rainbow Shiny Luminous, Cure Rainbow Brightly Bloom, Cure Rainbow Windy Egret, The Precure 5 in Shining Form, the Fresh Precure in Angel Form and the Super Heartcatch and Suite Precure as he smiled as the girls glanced at him as Melody smiles and nods as he returns it.

"Our Final Power!" Melody and OOO say together.

"Come and get it!" They All say together as Black Hole growled.

(Play Music, Precure Allstars DX3 Opening theme)

"_**Precure...!**_" Black Hole growled as OOO smiled as floating around him was 6 Lights, Green, Yellow, Blue, Silver, Orange and Purple before he picked up the Red glowing Taka Medal as the Taja Spinner opened it revealing it's 7 slots as the seven medals entered the slots as he closed the Taja Spinner and placed the OOO Scanner ontop as the taja spinner began to spin.

**TAKA!**

Black and White were the first to begin.

"Swelling Courage!" Black chanted.

"Overflowing Hope!" White added in.

"Bonded together with Shining Light!" Luminous said as Black and White Held hands with Luminous channelling her power into them.

"**Extreme...**!" Black and White yelled out.

"**...Luminario**!" Luminous finished as a Heart of many colours appeared infront of Black and White who pushed a hand forward sending a huge blast towards Black Hole.

**LION!**

Now with Bloom and Egret as energy began coursing into there spiral rings...

"O light of spirits! O glimmer of light!" Cure Egret spoke as the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed.

"Guide our two hearts towards Hope!" Cure Bloom said as her own Spiral ring glowed.

"**Precure Spiral Heart...!**" They said together as energy formed infront of them.

"**...SPLASH!**" They shouted as they launched a dual blast towards Black Hole.

KUWAGATA!

Now with the Precure 5 Shining, they holding unique fencing looking swords as appearing infront of them was multi-coloured roses, one Red, one Pink, One Yellow, one Blue and One Green.

"Let Courage ride on five lights!" The Five chanted together.

"**Precure Rainbow Rose Explosion!**" They said together before stabbing there swords forward causing the Roses to combined into a rainbow coloured one as it joined the other blasts. While Milky Rose had her own weapon.

"The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses," Milky Rose said summoning a Metallic Blue Rose.

"**Milky Rose Metal Blizzard**!" She called out as her rose almost turned into many petals of metal that flew towards Black hole too.

**SHACHI!**

The Angel Fresh Precure got to work quickly.

"**Precure Love Sunshine!**" Peach started forming a Heart shaped symbol.

"**Espoir Shower!**" Berry said summoning a Spade Symbol.

"**Healing Prayer!**" Pine said summoning a Diamond Symbol.

"**FRESH**!" They said together launching those symbols towards Black hole. As Cure Passion got to work too as she began to spin.

"**Precure Happiness Hurricane!**" She called out making an almost storm of Hearts it seemed as they flew joining the other attacks.

**SAI!**

The Super Heartcatch Pretty Cure were next.

"Blossom with Pride, Flowers!" They said together as they began performing some quick movements as Sunshine patted her Tambourine.

"**Precure Heartcatch Orchestra**!" They called out together they're combined powers forming into a unique shaped power that joined the other powers in the sky launching high up.

**KOBURA!**

"**Come forth! Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo**!" Super Melody called out holding her Miracle Berthier now as she summoned a multiple coloured tone ring that began to launch towards the fight.

"**Come Forth tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!**" Super Rhythm called out holding her Fantastic Berthier as she summoned her own tone ring of the same colour and launched it to join the others.

**PTERA!**

At the last sound OOO moved into an almost punching pose with his left arm reeled back as it glowed Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Silver, Orange and Purple before moving the OOO scanner across the taja spinner.

**GI-GI-GIGA-SCAN!**

"**Rider! Elemental! BURST**!" OOO shouted as he punched forward as the Taja Spinner launched an almost disc of elements, Fire, Light, Water, Electricity, Gravity, Earth and Ice converged as they joined the attack forming the spear head as Black Hole growled and fired a huge blast of Dark Energy that clashed with the energy of Light and Desire.

"**_I shall swallow all light! You are powerless before Black Hole_**!" Black Hole's booming voice continued to speak.

"No matter what happens, we won't let our hearts be swallowed by the darkness!" Black said.

"The Light in our hearts will always shine towards tomorrow!" Bloom continued as Dream continued.

"All the wonderful encounters we've had, will guide us on a new journey of growth!" Dream said.

"We shall never stop! No matter what stands in our way!" Peach continued as Blossom called out.

"We're stepping into our shining future with the ones we love! You won't take it from us!" Blossom said as Black Hole scoffed.

"**_How absurd, even if you win, you'll still become separated!_**" Black Hole taunted.

"Hummy and the other fairies are bound to us by the love in our hearts!" Rhythm shouted out.

"The Same goes for Ryan-san! We won't give up no matter what happens!" Melody called out as OOO smiled.

"Even if we're separated we're always connected, I won't allow you to harm this world, I've grown to cherish as my own!" OOO shouted.

"**_Fool! You know you'll have to leave! You don't belong in this world_**!" Black Hole growled as OOO chuckled.

"Your wrong, I do belong, which is why I'm willing to give up my happiness of living in this wonderful world, by saving it...so long as my friends get a new dawn! Then I have no REGRET!" OOO called out as the Core Medals glowed brightly.

"_**What!**_" Black Hole wondered as he was being pushed back.

The Precure with one last cry of power they're power exploded in one blast of light as OOO smiled softly.

"**_This cannot be! Nooo...!_**" Black Hole roared one last time before he was slowly destroyed by the light...as OOO's wings flapped softly before the light covered him too as a Red Feather Floated in the air...as the Sun finally rose up for the earth.

The Girls now back to normal where victorious, but to them the cost was almost too much as Hibiki noticed the Feather and caught it tears streaming down her face as was with many of the girls.

"Ryan-san...thank you.." Hibiki said as Kanade closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

Ryan opened his eyes slowly seeing him laying on some grass and noticed a normal sun and softly smiles as he sat up finding himself back in the currently empty park as he sighed softly glancing at the Medals he had on him and stood up slowly.

"Heh I wonder if that was all a funny dream...well Ryan...you did it, saved the world and no one knows about it...heheh," Ryan chuckled softly before he began walking to the still going on convention, part of him wanting to get back to normal, another part would miss that world, he knew Hummy would find a way back, but he knew it was luck that got Hummy to get him there, so he wasn't going back...

As he walked through the stalls, he noticed something on sale quite cheap too and smiles, "Well I need the complete things.." He said before he walked over and laying on a table rather nicely kept was a toy Medajalibur.

Ryan smiles as he bought the item and calmly spun it with some skill like it was a real sword before he walked down the streets with a smile on his lips.

"Well I better start heading to my apartment...this was a fun day.." Ryan whispered softly before he headed to the building and climbed up the stairs stumbling inside and laid on a couch for a nice long nap...

* * *

Back in another location, Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri the three main mascots of Heartcatch Precure where currently sitting in a tree back in there world upset no doubt about no longer returning to earth and seeing they're friends, as Potpourri noticed something as a flower was blooming in the tree as they gasped.

"This Seed...could it be?" Potpourri, Chypre and Coffret looked at it with big smiles on there faces as the flower fluttered in the breeze.

"Prism Flower!" The Trio said in joy as they smile brightly as the flower softly bloomed...

* * *

(Many Hours Later)

Ryan sighed as he had finally gotten that nap he needed, having been on his last legs from using Gatakiriba and Tajador, he was for now walking through the streets again heading to that park while he was carrying a bagpack holding his Medajalibur and some things he brought with him, mostly since he would be heading home soon after the convention was done, as he glanced up at the sky with a smile on his lips and playfully saluted.

"Have a good life, Precure," Ryan said calmly before he began to walk away passing by some trees before winding up at the place he bumped into Hummy as he smiled and glanced around the area softly, before the sound of a familiar voice is heard as Ryan's eyes widened.

"No way..." He whispered looking up as a familiar figure fell down towards him as Ryan rushed forward and cupping his hands up and caught the falling figure and chuckled.

"Geez...what're you doing back here Hummy?" Ryan asked as Hummy looked and smiled.

"Ryan-san!" Hummy said as Ryan chuckles as the kitten smiles.

"I'm glad I found your world-nya! Come on let's go!" Hummy said as she jumped down and smiles as Ryan blinked his eyes.

"Wait, you came to get me?" Ryan asked as Hummy smiles and nods.

"Of course-nya, your our friend, it wouldn't be right to keep you away from our friends world," Hummy said as Ryan smiles softly.

"Your right...but how did you get here? I thought you were forced back to your world?" Ryan asked.

"A new Prism Flower has bloomed!" Hummy said in joy as she began calling another portal to the Precure's world as Ryan smiles before Hummy ran into the portal as Ryan grins and dashes forward and jumps inside as it closes up behind him..

* * *

As Ryan and Hummy fell out of the portal, Ryan noticed two things...one the other Mascots were around them...and two...they where very high in the air as Ryan quickly got the OOO Driver on and got his medals inside and scanned his belt.

"Henshin!" He called out.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Ryan now back as OOO fell down with the Fairies as he saw further down was the Girls, as he smiled behind his helmet as the fairies fell down Hummy fell into the arms of Hibiki as OOO waved his arms before falling to the ground with a boom leaving an indent in the ground.

"Okay...ow!" OOO said as he pulled himself out and shook his head as he saw the girls and the Fairies reunited together and smiles softly before he turned back to Ryan now and stood up holding his Bagpack as he approached the girls.

"Hey there...sorry about dropping in," Ryan badly joked as Kanade and Hibiki chuckled faintly before they both lightly punched Ryan's shoulders.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" He asked as the pair smiled with some tears.

"For not telling us you were OOO!" Hibiki said before the pair smiles wiping they're tears.

"I'm sorry..but now you know," Ryan said softly as he smiles back.

"So I'm glad to hear we can still stay here with you all," Ryan said as the girls all smile and nod.

"Welcome to our world," The Girls say all together as Ryan grins.

_'I'm here to stay World, the Multi-King is staying for good!'_ Ryan thought.

* * *

In an alleyway Scorab scoffed faintly as he was sucking up some black and red energy as he glowed faintly.

"Hmm Black Hole..the one who revived me, this is my thanks.." Scorab smirked as he glowed Black as Black Hole's face flashed on his own face before revealing his human like face as he vanished in a thick cloud of smoke in an alleyway as his laugh echoes, as his Yummy was still sneaking around the half ruined city growling as it glanced around before suddenly a strange object slammed into it sending it flying as it growled in pain, now having taken the form of a Dragonfly.

"Oi...that's far enough whatever the hell you are," Is heard as it looks ahead and sees a figure standing there, he was wearing torso armour of green colour on the right side while the left side was silver with a green and white gachapon orb over his heart and gold lining the collar. His shoulder armour was somewhat small and round with more gachapon orbs. He wore silver gauntlets decorated with the same orbs with gold bands on the wrists along with brief thigh armour adorned with the same spheres. His leg armour was almost completely silver with orbs at my knees and gold bands around my ankles with black foot protection armour. His helmet sported a silver face plate. His visor was a thin U-shape which had the ends pointing up like horns. Completing the look was a white and green sphere that was more dominated by the white side.

This Figure smirked as the Yummy growled, the figure's right arm covered in thick machinery showing a Green looking Crane with a Blue Drill end at it as he swung his hand as a long crane cable with the drill attached lunged forward striking the Dragonfly Yummy sending it flying back as it groaned before the figure's machinery turned into pieces of machinery that went into the two Gachapon orbs on his right arm, his shoulder and forearm.

"Alright then, time to finish this up," He said before bringing out a Cell medal and sliding it into a slot on the strange device on his waist and turned the knob like crank on the side, as a popping sound is heard followed by a Mechanical sound.

**"BREAST CANNON!" **

The Receptacle Orb in my chest popped open and turned red as it released a multitude of glowing red machine parts. The items then collected on my chest and formed into a new chest plate with a cannon barrel extended from the centre with a red ring around the end before sloting in two Cell Medals and turned the crank again with another pop.

**"CELL BURST!"**

With his hands free, he gripped the handles of the Breast Cannon and pointed it at the Yummy as red energy began to collect in the barrel.

"Fire!" He cried out as a red stream of power shot from the barrel of the weapon and collided with the Yummy on the chest, knocking it back into the ground. The Yummy exploded as Cell Medals rained down before the Breast cannon returned into the Gashapon orb as he approached the pile of Cell medals.

"Well that was a fun test run...now I think I'm ready...look out Kanon Town...you've got some company coming.." The Figure said as he put the Cell Medals into a bag and calmly walked away whistling a tune despite the battle he just had...

* * *

**(Finally I'm done, and we got some fun times coming, what is Scorab doing with some leftover piece of Black Hole's power, and what about that figure who fought the yummy, any Kamen Rider Fan can guess who it is, anyway next time we continue the story of OOO and the Suite Precure back at Kanon town, see ya then)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 9! Return Home! More Combos and Surprising Arrivals!

Ryan smiles softly as he was currently with Hibiki, Kanade and the Reunited Asagi, who had been trying to find the three of them after the incident with Black Hole...thankfully things returned to normal, the Group said goodbye for now with the Precure Allstars, Hibiki and Kanade exchanging contact details with the girls for future important things to take care of.

The Three of them reunited with Asagi who gave them a stern talking too about vanishing out of nowhere, somehow still not guessing the three were Super Heroes.

A rather boring train ride back, though one thing did happen while Asagi was busy taking a nap.

"Say Ryan-san, do you mind if we ask about your coins?" Hibiki asked as Kanade nodded silently.

"It's Medals, but sure, we got some time," Ryan said as he brought out the Medal Holder and opened it showing the 21 Core Medals he had and some Cell Medals he kept, for his new toy he brought along...

"Well these are my Core Medals, which allow me to become Kamen Rider OOO thanks to the OOO Driver I have," He said showing the belt buckle like device.

"So what are these Core Medals?" Kanade asked as she looked at the Peacock medal as Ryan sighed.

"Well back in my world about 800 years ago, this powerful King wanted the power to rule the world, so he had his alchemists craft the Core Medals originally creating these 5 sets in a group of 10 each," Ryan said showing the Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Silver Medals.

"He ended up creating homunculi called the Greed," Ryan said calmly.

"Homunculi? You mean artificial Life?" Kanade asked in shock as Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so, anyway the Greed weren't what he wanted, they simply existed, they had nothing to strive for, so the King had one medal from the sets of 10 destroyed, leaving an empty place in the Greed, and they gave birth to a never ending desire to be whole again, and began a rampage, nothing could stop them, swords, any kind of magic, nothing could stop them, they were Human Desires incarnate, and desire is a powerful force, it's the cause of people creating the many gadgets and things, like this train," Ryan said as the Two Precure nodded as did Hummy, the Fairy Tones busy napping in a bag.

"So how did they get stopped?" Hibiki asked.

"The King had the OOO Driver created and using the Taka, Tora and Batta medals he took from the Greed he became the First OOO, the Multi-King and defeated the Greed taking a huge amount of the Core Medals, weakening the Greed...that's when the King got Greedy himself, he thought that by using all the Medals at once he could become a god or at least as powerful as one and rule the world easily, so he tried to use them all, but his Desires got out of control, turning him into a stone coffin and sealing away the Greed for good, well for awhile," Ryan said.

"What happened?" Hibiki asked as Ryan knew he had to make up a story now at least to how he became OOO, he couldn't say his world saw the Precure as a tv show or that his powers were toys.

"Well you see, I lived in Britain like I told ya, and some people who worked in the Museum, found the tomb that was the King and the Greed's medals and brought them to the UK, while I was visiting the Museum the tomb was located, a crack formed and released the Greed, who quickly went on a rampage, well all except one," Ryan said.

"Who?" Hibiki asked quite amazed by the story already.

"Ankh, the Bird Greed who's power was the Red Medals," Ryan said showing the Red Core Medals. "Well he wasn't as bad as the Greed I should say, he wanted his body back but only had 2 of his Medals left, he stole some of the Greeds medals and the OOO Driver and gave the Driver to me, making me the next OOO, at least until my end," Ryan said.

"So you have that power until you..?" Hibiki asked as Ryan nodded.

"It's bonded with me, no one else can use it," Ryan said softly, "Anyway me and Ankh argued alot, kinda like you two, though much worse, Ankh only cared about finding his Core Medals and getting Cell medals to keep his body going and didn't care about Human lives, it was only after I was able to force him to agree that we formed a partnership to fight the Greed, while we had to fight the Greed, as medals were switched around alot, we gained some, lost some, and gained new Combos," Ryan said.

"However things got bad fast, during our battles we discovered 10 Purple Core Medals, like these three I have left," Ryan said showing them the Purple Core Medals.

"What was so bad about that?" Hibiki asked.

"Well the main problem was that they created a new Greed, a much deadlier one who only wanted to end the world, his creation was due to a Yummy who was attacking the Museum the Medals were located and after I destroyed the Yummy, the Medals used the Cell Medals that Yummy left to form a body, but not before I nabbed these Three medals.

"I gained access to my most powerful but unstable form, things kept getting worse and worse, as soon I found out the Purple medals could destroyed the Greed for good by shattering there core medals, Ankh found out too and thought I was too dangerous, and actually joined the bad guys side to kill me, but he began to regret it, which cost him, either by my or that Purple Greed's hand, the Greed dropped like flies, and Ankh was badly damaged and on a timer too, so we worked together one last time and fought the Purple Greed, I used Tajador's power along with the Three Purple Medals I had to destroy the Purple Greed and destroyed the other Purple medals, but Ankh who gave me his three last working medals, before he vanished when his medal shattered, so I remained as Kamen Rider OOO, these Medals the last remnants of my battles," Ryan said softly as Hibiki and Kanade were slightly teared up.

"Wow that's a touching story..." Hibiki said as Kanade noticed the Orange Medals.

"But what about those ones?" She asked as Ryan noticed.

"Oh those, well like I told ya, I came here to visit but I did a little world travelling and visited the area that the supposed ruins of the Multi-King remained, I found out the location of one of his Alchemists who had Mutated into a Greed like monster, I had to use all my Combo's combined to destroy him, and I ended up with the Orange Medals, Cobra, Turtle and Alligator," Ryan said.

"Reptiles?" Hibiki asked as Kanade flinched.

"Yeah I know, the Medals have themes based on certain animal groups, Red Medals are Birds, Green medals are Insects, Yellow Medals are Felines," Ryan said getting Hummy's attention, "Silver Medals are Heavy Animals like Elephants, Blue Medals are Ocean Animals like an Octopus," Ryan said.

"And the Purple Medals?" Kanade asked.

"Dinosaurs," Ryan said surprising the girls.

"Yeah, but that's enough for now I think, let's head back home, I could use a good long meal worthy of a universe saving hero," Ryan grins getting growls from his and hibiki's stomaches.

"Yeah I'm with ya!" Hibiki said as Kanade growled.

"No! I have to handle two of them!" Kanade said in mock horror.

"Hey what do ya mean by that!" Hibiki and Ryan said together.

"Hey you harmonized too-nya, we'll be such good comrades!" Hummy giggles as Ryan chuckles.

"Heh I guess so," Ryan said as Hibiki grins.

"Hey Ryan-san, did you know Kanade likes soft Paws..." Hibiki started before Kanade pinched her cheek as she glared and pinched back the pair glaring as Ryan and Hummy sighed softly.

"Well that's them I guess," Ryan chuckles, unknown to them sitting in a train compartment calmly sipping his tea a figure wearing a baseball cap hiding his features as he was reading a newspaper and smiles.

"Kanon Town here I come...home to you, Kamen Rider," He said as in a small pocket on his jacket a familiar silver glint could be seen through the fabric...

(Play Anything Goes, OOO Theme Song)

_(You count the Medals! One two and three!_  
_Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO! )_

We See OOO appearing at Tatoba Combo then a split showing of Cure Melody and Rhythm!

_Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting_  
_It's fine to be completely free_

We now see Ryan calmly walking through a beach, Hibiki walking through a street and Kanade through a field of Grass.

_("It starts now" What you've been Waiting for_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

Ryan now sees a Taka Medal half buried in the sand and picks it up, while Hibiki finds a Tora Medal on the street and picks it up while Kanade finds a Batta Medal in the grass and picks it up too.

_You can't Ignore Fate_  
_In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward_

_("Mysterious turn of Events" Give me energy!_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

The Three are now back to back holding each Medal.

_It's okay! Tomorrow is always a Blank Slate_  
_Your the one who determines what your worth is!_

We now switch to a scene of Ellen becoming Siren, Mephisto and the Trio Minor and finally, Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones and Hummy.

The Scene then switches to Hibiki and Kanade holding there Cure Modules while Ryan scanned his Belt with the OOO Scanner.

_("Let's Play! Precure..)_

**_("Henshin!")_**

_(..Modulation!")_

The trio activate there Henshins at this point as the screen switches to Scorab the Black Greed hiding in the shadows with many Crustacean, Arachnid and Arthropod yummies around him...

_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!)_

We now switch to Ryan transforming into OOO as well as Cure Melody and Rhythm performing there Passionato Harmony Finisher.

_Anything Goes! Fire up that heart,_  
_Find something to Fulfill you._

_Life Goes On! Time to Get Serious!_  
_If you are going to Fight, then don't worry about losing!_

The Song Ends with OOO swinging the Medajalibur causing a dustcloud as the Taka, Tora and Batta medal appear in view with the Fairy Tones around them.

(End Music)

* * *

Back in the Musical Themed Kanon town, Hibiki and Kanade breathed sighs of nostalgia almost back home even though it was barely any time since they left the group had stopped at the Restaurant owned by Asagi as the group put down the bags as Asagi sighed.

"Well despite that fiasco, I think I did a great job," Asagi chuckled before she yawned. "But that nap on the train wasn't much good, i'm heading to bed for another nap, later," Asagi said as they would reopen tomorrow as Hibiki and Kanade smiled as did Ryan before the pair glanced at each other.

"Um Ryan-san, we'd like to Apologise for not revealing our identity as Precure," Hibiki said softly as Kanade nodded as Ryan blinked his eyes before smiling.

"It's fine, sides I didn't tell ya I was OOO, so we're even, so long as I get a weeks worth of free Cupcakes from your stores Kanade," Ryan winks playfully as Hummy smiles watching the group get along well.

"So from now on, we're comrades and friends, right!" Ryan said putting out his left hand as Hibiki and Kanade nodded placing there left hands ontop as Hummy placed her left paw ontop of the hand together.

"Nyapu! We're all in this together!" Hummy said as the group smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but for now, perhaps you should inform your parents your back," Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade nodded.

"Alright, thanks for the help and understanding Ryan-san," Kanade said as the pair left with Hummy and the Fairy tones.

* * *

The Day went by fast without troubles for Ryan or the Girls, the Kamen Rider went upstairs to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed looking at his Core Medals with a smile on his lips sighing as he relaxed with a big grin on his lips.

"Man...It's great to be home.." Ryan said softly as he looked at the Medal Holder as he glanced at the Medals he had with him and chuckled.

"Now that Black Hole's taken care of, we can get back to the main problems, Minor Land and Scorab.." Ryan muttered knowing that Black Greed was going to be the most dangerous, at least until the Minor Trio got that upgrade from Mephisto, along the way.

"Now, we just have to worry about Cure Muse and Beat...we can handle things," Ryan muttered as he began to go for a good long nap..

Meanwhile outside calmly walking through the slowly getting dark streets of Kanon town was Scorab, the Greed smirking as he glanced around as he held a handful of Cell Medals.

"Soon, we shall arise...and devour this world into the darkness," He growled as a pair of six familiar red eyes appeared on his face for a split second before he changed into his Greed form and chuckled as he walked towards his safe haven.

* * *

Elsewhere the Minor Trio and Siren were having a little chat with Mephisto..or more like he was chewing them out.

"I cannot believe this incompetence! You lot couldn't catch Notes even if they jumped infront of you waying big signs!" Mephisto said Siren flinching at the words.

"But at the very least your getting more of those coins from those beasts," Mephisto said seeing the pile of Medals having reached a solid 20 right now from the groups work.

"Keep that up and I can maybe find some use for them besides making those monsters," he said before he chuckled.

"Anyway I'm heading off now, get me more Notes!" He snapped before vanishing as Siren nodded softly.

"Your time as leader is wearing thin Siren," Bassdrum said in an arrogant tone as the Cat growled.

"Be Silent! We shall not fail!" She growled as she glanced out at the slowly darkening sky.

_'I shall not fail Mephisto-sama!'_ Siren growled.

* * *

"Eh? Your not practising the Piano anymore?" The Voice of Hibiki's father asked back at Hibiki's home late at night, after saying goodnight to Kanade, Hibiki returned home, having told her dad about the wonderful trip, minus the Black Hole problem, and how she and Kanade had finished there Practising as of now Hibiki was cleaning the dishes from the Dinner she and her father had just had.

"Yep, we already reached out goal," Hibiki said calmly as her dad blinked his eyes in confusion at that part.

"We finally good friends again, like old times, there is no need to practice anymore," Hibiki said calmly as she continued her work.

"Wir brauchen keinen zwerk in der musik," Her father said in German for no reason as he sipped his coffee.

"Papa...how many times have I told you not to speak randomly in German!" Hibiki said getting a soft chuckle from her dad.

"Are you free tomorrow Hibiki?" He asked as Hibiki blinked her eyes.

"Um sure I'm free tomorrow, why?" Hibiki asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with something, want to be a kindergarten teacher with me?" He asked getting a stunned reaction from Hibiki.

* * *

"A Kindergarten Recital?" Ryan asked as he was washing the dishes of the restaurant as Asagi smiles and nods making some cakes of her own and giggles.

"Yep that's right, Hojo-san asked me to have some snacks for the Kindergarten since he's working with them for a recital at they're school, so we're gonna go help," She said as Ryan chuckled.

"Heh sure, I could use some leg stretching and exercise and trying to handle pre-school kids is just that," Ryan jokes as Asagi giggles putting her cakes and even a Thermos of tea for herself, Hibiki, Kanade, Ryan and Hibiki's dad,

Ryan chuckles as the pair headed out walking down the streets of Kanon town enjoying the peaceful streets as Ryan sighed crossing his arms behind his head as he glanced around.

"Hey look!" Asagi said getting Ryan's attention as he saw Hibiki, Kanade and Ouji walking down the streets too.

"Hey! Hibiki-chan, Kanade-chan," Asagi said as she jogged over as Ryan walks after her getting the three students attention.

"Oh Asagi-san, Ryan-san, it's good to see you," Hibiki said as Kanade smiles.

"So what brings you both out here?" Ouji asked as Asagi showed them the bag filled with treats as she smiles at Hibiki.

"Your dad asked me to bring some treats for the kids," Asagi winks as Ryan shakes his head softly as Hibiki and Kanade smile.

"Well we're on our way to the Kindergarten right now," Ouji said as Asagi smiles.

"Why thank you, well then, let's go, the little tykes need a good meal to keep them good for more singing!" Asagi cheered as she went ahead as Ouji followed, Kanade, Hibiki and Ryan sweatdropped.

"Oh boy.." The Trio said together before following Asagi to the kindergarten.

* * *

Things weren't going well..the kids weren't singing too well, Ryan and Asagi were for now just watching, Asagi having gotten the food ready for everyone once practice was done, with Ouji playing Piano while Hibiki's dad was conducting the little practice, while Hibiki and Kanade watched for now too, Hummy was watching too from her position.

Hibiki finally stepped forward stopping the practice.

"Listen up everyone, the recital is coming up soon, you all need to be in harmony...heh are you listening?" Hibiki asked as the kids began laughing as Kanade stepped forward.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Kanade said in a stern voice getting the kids attention before one of them spoke.

"You have a funny face," The Kid said getting new laughs from the others as Kanade blushed faintly noticing Ouji looking her way and turned back to look at the kids.

"Uh..I'm not really mad..I want everyone here to know how wonderful music is," Kanade said softly getting a question from one of the kids.

"You like Ouji-kun, don't you?" The Kid asked getting a snicker from Ryan as Kanade went bright red as one of the kids noticed Hummy.

"Oh a Cat!" She cheered and before Hummy knew it, she was being mobbed by some kids.

"Hey!" Hibiki started before she felt a tug on her sleeve by one of the kids, as they wanted to play pulling Kanade down too while also playing with Ouji, getting a reaction from Kanade as Hibiki turned to her dad.

"Papa, why aren't you getting mad?" Hibiki asked as her Dad chuckles.

"Do you think they'll listen right now?" He asked as Hibiki sighed and noticed Ryan and Asagi watching the chaos while calmly sipping some tea from Asagi's thermos.

"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING!" Hibiki yelled as Ryan smiles.

"Cause it's too funny," Ryan grins as Asagi nods the pair staying quiet as they watched the Chaos Unfold.

* * *

Ryan chuckled as he had to face two glaring Precure as the group of 6 People walked through the streets of Kanon town, the Orange sky of the setting sun, Hibiki and Kanade looked the most exhausted, while Ouji, Ryan, Asagi and Hibiki's dad looked fine.

"That was exhausting.." Hibiki muttered as she and Kanade were the most drained.

"Can we even get them to sing in time...2 weeks left.." Kanade muttered as Ouji smiled.

"But I'm sure if we put our power together we can do it," Ouji said as Kanade smiled.

"Hai Ouji-sempai," Kanade said as Hibiki sighed.

"So naive.." She whispered as Ryan snickers.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure you can teach those kids how to love music," Asagi said as the pair smiled softly.

"Yeah we can do that!" Hibiki said with a smile on her face as Ryan nods.

"That's the spirit, don't forget they're just kids," Ryan said as Hibiki nodded as the group split up heading back to there homes for the night.

* * *

The Next Day we would see a note looking at a puddle in a flower bed, as a familiar form appeared behind it, in the name of Siren as she swiped at the Note it just moved away in a panic.

"Hey get back here!" Siren growled as she went to chase after it, before she noticed a car quickly approaching her as she was too stunned to move as she closed her eyes...

As the Car passed, Siren's eyes slowly opened and saw she wasn't roadkill as she saw she was in the arms of Ouji.

"Are you alright Kuro-chan?" Ouji asked softly as Siren was just too stunned to react to this.

Ouji smiles at Siren as she wiggled out of his grip trying to look intimidating as Ouji waved good bye and walked away calmly as Siren watched him leave.

"Siren-sama? What was that about?" Is heard as she sees Bassdrum as she coughed faintly.

"It's nothing...I just thought since that boy was into music, he might have a note on him...sadly nothing appeared," Siren said as she dashed off as Bassdrum grumbled before taking out a Hawk Cell Medal.

"Perhaps it's time to take matters into my own hands," He wondered as he glanced around spotting a person calmly tending to some flowers and smirked before he tossed the Medal towards the person as a slot appeared on that man's back and fell inside causing the man to freeze up causing him to drop the watering can as appearing out of his back was a Yummy that groaned before grabbing some of the flowers as it absorbed them glowing a faint red colour.

Bassdrum smirked as he headed off, knowing the Yummy would cause some more trouble for those meddling Precure and that Kamen Rider, he would get those Coloured Medals for Mephisto...

Unknown to him or the wandering away yummy a figure watched this all calmly rubbing a thumb on a Cell medal, wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and brown jeans and a Baseball cap.

"Hmm interesting.." He whispered before ducking behind an alleyway.

* * *

Ouji made it in time to help with day 2 of practice, with Ryan and Asagi watching, Ryan holding the bag containing Hummy to avoid the Kitten getting mobbed this time, Hibiki and Kanade watched as this second attempt not doing as well as they'd hope.

"Alright...I got an idea.." Hibiki said as she stepped forward.

"Stop everyone," Hibiki said stopping the practice again as she smiles.

"Hey, everyone, I'll do anything for you guys to sing seriously," Hibiki said as Ryan snickers silently.

"Then become a Gorilla!" One of the kids declared surprising Hibiki.

"Gorilla?" Hibiki said as to her dismay the kids began chanting for Gorilla, unknown to any of them Siren was peeking in from a nearby window..

"Okay, I get it, it'll be on my pride as a woman!" Hibiki said with her usual catchphrase as Ryan was barely holding back his muffled snickering.

Before becoming full blown laughter as Hibiki began making Gorilla like grunts and even pounding her chest like a Gorilla would, as Ryan rolled on the floor laughing as Hibiki sweatdropped.

Siren wasn't any better, laughing her tail off outside.

"What is she doing?" She laughed not noticing she was doing the same and shook her head frantically.

"Something's wrong with me today.." She muttered.

* * *

Late Afternoon finally arrived as the group headed back to they're homes.

"We spent the entire day doing that Gorilla Dance.." Hibiki muttered.

"When will they be able to sing?" Kanade whispered.

"Don't push them too hard girls, they are kids after all," Ryan said as Asagi smiles and nods.

"That's right, be patient with them, they'll learn enough for the recital," Asagi said as the pair sighed.

"I guess so..." Hibiki said softly.

"That's the way to think," Ryan said with a nod.

* * *

The Next day Ryan was calmly walking around the streets of Kanon town, to get some fresh air and enjoy himself, before the practice continued in about 2 hours.

As he did he noticed heading to the school grounds was Siren with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what is she doing here?" Ryan asked, as he knew at least the Recital was the start of Siren's slow turning as he followed her to the school, noticing her peeking into a window and from his distance noticed inside the group was having an early rehearsal as Ryan decided to ruffle some fur as he calmly approached listening to the music.

"They seem to be getting pretty good, don't ya think Neko-chan?" Ryan said as Siren nodded before widening her eyes and turned to see Ryan who looked at her calmly.

"Something wrong Neko-chan?" He said as Siren quickly covered any shout she had planned and just meowed for now as Ryan glanced inside.

"It's wonderful how music can effect those so young isn't it," Ryan said as Siren glanced into the window and did a very tiny nod as Ryan smiled,

Unknown to them watching again was Bassdrum growling.

"Siren...what're you doing?" He muttered as Ryan headed inside, with a "Later Neko-chan," Before heading inside as Siren watched him enter the building.

* * *

During the real practice the kids where still singing although not as good as Hibiki and Kanade would like.

"Stop!" Hibiki said stopping Practice again, Asagi had to stay behind to handle some lunch orders so Ryan had brought the treats for today as Hibiki kept talking.

"The Real thing is coming up soon, you guys better get serious!" Hibiki said as Kanade nodded.

"Right, if you sing like that at the recital it'll be terrible," Kanade said as Hibiki smiled and turned to Ouji asking for Musical Accompaniment.

As Ouji began to play, Hibiki began actually lightly pounding her chest with the Gorilla dance this time making grunt sounds in line with the music.

"Come on Everyone!" Hibiki said as the Kids began to smile and joined in, following her lead perfectly as Ryan nods calmly.

"That's it Hibiki," he said glancing at one of the windows where Siren was watching as the group continued singing as Hibiki smiles.

"Now gorilla becomes human," Hibiki said as she began standing up straight again as the kids began singing now, in tune with the music but still lightly pounding they're hands on they're chests as Kanade smiles.

"You did it," She said as Hibiki's dad smiled.

"Looks like she's getting better," Siren said unknown to her, her tail was moving side to side softly as Bassdrum watched from the shadows.

* * *

"So the Recital's is coming up huh?" Asagi asked as Ryan nodded the pair cleaning up dishes from the lunch rush knowing that dinner times where starting before hearing the door open as Ryan nods and heads out to greet them.

"Hello and welcome," Ryan said before seeing they're guests where the new music teachers as Hibiki and Kanade smiled at Ryan who gave them a small nod.

"Hey girls, great work back they're, using the Gorilla dance," He teases as Hibiki sweatdropped rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh yeah laugh it up Ryan-san," Hibiki said dryly as Asagi giggles.

"I'll go put some tea on, be right back," Asagi said heading to where they kept the kettles for a fresh brew.

"So how are things going?" Ryan asked the pair as they smiled a little.

"Well the kids seem to be getting pretty good, I think they're ready," Kanade said as Hibiki nodded as Ryan gave a small nod too.

"Good to hear, just make sure it's only fun, I'm sure you'll get them to love music too," Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade smiled and nodded.

Unknown to them watching from a distance was a Monster...with Red feather wings with multicoloured feathers all over, the Peacock Yummy continued it's flight into the air as Bassdrum watched the yummy with a grin.

"Soon...the Pretty Cure and that Kamen Rider will be crushed," He chuckles before walking through the streets chuckling to himself, not knowing of a figure watching him wearing a green baseball cap under a thick green flak jacket and blue jeans, with black hair tucked inside the hat and Blue eyes with a smirk before rubbing his thumb against a coin in his right hand.

"Well that monster looks like it'll be fun...time to get to work then," He said before he headed into the alleyways to sneak follow the Yummy as it continued it's fast flying looking for more desire...

* * *

_(Cutaway 1: Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music on they're Cure Modules with the other two fairy tones, while Ryan was nearby napping as the Suite Precure title appears.)_

_(Cutaway 2: Kanade is trying to keep her cupcakes away from Hibiki but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatching one as Kanade flips out and begins chasing them while Ryan is calmly drinking a cup of tea while the Kamen Rider OOO title appears)_

* * *

Later that same day the Recital was finally about to begin, Hibiki and Kanade along with Ryan had gone to watch while Hibiki's dad and Ouji worked on the recital with the kindergarten kids as the kids where singing rather well for young kids.

The Song was quickly finished up nicely as the audience applauded quite a bit to the kids as Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan smiled at how well the two girls did in teaching.

A bit later the girls where in the playground with the kids.

"You all did amazing in there...you were all in harmony and the music was great," Hibiki said as Kanade nodded as Ryan watched from a nearby tree however the kids didn't seem that happy.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hibiki asked as one of them asked.

"Does this mean we can't play music anymore?" The kid asked softly.

"Well we accomplished our goal..." Hibiki started.

"We want to sing more," One of the kids said as the others cheered as Ouji smiles.

"Very well then, I'll play the piano," He smiles as the kids cheered more as Ouji led them away as the two girls watched them go.

"Wir brauchen keinen zwerk in der musik," Hibiki's dad said as he walked into view with a smile.

"We do not need a purpose in music," He translated smiling at the pair.

"Music is something fun," He said as Hibiki smiles.

"I see...that's right, we were too hung up on them singing well for the recital," Hibiki said as Kanade smiled too.

"You should just sing as much as you like and as much as you want," Kanade said as Hibiki smiles back.

"But it thanks to you two, that they've learned to love music," Hibiki's dad said before playfully beating on his chest like a Gorilla as Hibiki awkwardly chuckled as Ryan snickered softly before they noticed two of the kids running over holding cute looking Gorilla dolls, one with Hibiki's name on it and one with Kanade's.

The Pair looked at the cute dolls and smiled as they kneeled down, "Thank you," They said together, as Siren noticed on the Dolls where a Note each as she smirked.

_'Two for the Price of one..'_ She said about to head over there.

"Ah _Kuro-chan_," Is heard as Ouji approached her and smiles as she looked at him.

_'O-ouji...will you hold me again..'_ She thought about to approach him before stopping herself..._'No! I'm the Songstress of Minor Land...I sing the Melody of Sorrow and bring sadness to the humans...these kids too..'_ She thought, as Hibiki and Kanade noticed Siren as did Ryan.

"Siren?" Ryan said before noticing too Late Bassdrum who appeared behind Hibiki and Kanade and snatched the dolls.

"I'll take these!" he grins as Siren glanced at this.

"Come out! Negatone!" Bassdrum called out as the familiar soundwave hit the two notes turning them into Negatones as they formed around the Gorilla dolls making a pair of Negatones this time.

The Kids and adults quickly got into a panic as the adults attempted to reach they're kids.

"Now feel the Melody of Sorrow," Bassdrum said as the Negatones let loose the soundwave causing the others to collapse crying or mumbling despairing thoughts, even Ouji was affected by this as Siren took a step back at this.

The Only ones not affected where Hibiki, Kanade, Ryan and Hibiki's dad, who quickly headed off to find help as Ryan stood beside the Precure now as they glanced at him and nodded.

"Bringing Despair to these innocent Children and ruin such a fun and happy recital..." Hibiki said as she and Kanade held they're Cure Modules while Ryan attached the OOO Driver to his waist.

"And making them sad..." Kanade said as the trio glared at the enemy.

"Unforgivable!" They said together as Ryan slid the medals into the driver as he nodded.

"Henshin!" Ryan called out as the Belt chimed out it's usual call.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade called out as they where covered by a glow of light as they changed into the Precure once again while Ryan smirked holding out the Medajalibur in his hand while his armour formed.

"Roll call girls!" OOO said with a grin as Melody smiled.

"Strumming the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody declared forming her usual pose.

"Strumming the Peaceful Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm called out forming her pose as OOO chuckled.

"Count up the Medals! 1! 2 and 3! Kamen Rider OOO!" OOO said holding the Medajalibur with the blunt side of the blade resting on his right shoulder.

"Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!" Melody and Rhythm declared together as the trio got into fighting poses.

"Let's go girls!" OOO said as the trio jumped towards the two monsters as Melody punched one on the face and Rhythm punched the other making the two negatones fall onto the ground but they're squishy bodies allowed the hands to almost sink inside making the girls stuck as OOO noticed and slashed the Medajalibur onto the hand of the Negatone trying to grab Rhythm letting the girl go as Melody pounded her way out of the grip of the other Negatone.

The Trio quickly jumped back and ready to continue before a Shadow began forming above them as OOO looked up.

"Move!" He said as the group split up, as the Two Negatones turned into rolling balls and began chasing after Melody and Rhythm, as OOO turned to face the Peacock Yummy that had appeared as it launched almost feather missiles towards him as he rolled to the side avoiding the blasts of fiery feathers.

"Alright time to change!" OOO said as he moved still pulling out three medals and switched them with his current medals and quickly scanned his belt.

**SHACHI! KAME! CHEETAH!**

OOO now in the new Shakatah combo, with the Orca's Dark Blue helmet shaped like a fish head or an orca, as his arms and legs where the same as when he used them before as he charged forward at fast speed as he formed the Guardia shield blocking the Flaming Feathers before laying a rapid kick to the Yummie's stomach sending it flying back hard as it cracked on the ground forming a spider crack under it as OOO tried to go for a swing with his heavy Kame fists but the Yummy flew out of range and began firing more Flaming Feathers as OOO put up the shield again to block them.

With Melody and Rhythm, each of them was rapidly avoiding the lunging rolling and bouncing attack of the Gorilla Negatones as one of them managed to knock melody onto her back and tried to crush onto her but she quickly blocked with her strength and kicked it off her as Rhythm noticed too before moving to the side as both Gorilla Negatones crashed into each other but quickly fixed themselves before going for a double Roll towards the Precure as the pair got into Defense stances.

Unknown to any of them watching this from a distance a shadowy armoured figure watched before calmly bringing out a Cell Medal and slides it into a slot on his belt, as a mechanical sound is heard only by him.

**CELL BURST!**

Suddenly from out of the nearby trees a Beam of Red Energy slams into the two Gorilla Negatones sending them crashing back stunning Melody and Rhythm as well as OOO who noticed the attack.

"That Beam..." OOO whispered in shock.

"What was...?" Melody said as she shook her head.

"Let's move now!" Melody said as the Orange Fairy Tone moved beside her as did the Yellow Fairy Tone for Rhythm who nodded.

"Alright!" Rhythm said as she clapped twice while Melody snapped her fingers twice forming the Energy notes which they brought together forming into they're Berthier.

"Let's play this Miraculous Melody! Miracle Berthier!" Melody said holding her weapon as Miri the Orange Fairy Tone landed on the slot at the end of the weapon forming the end of the almost sceptre like weapon.

"Let's play this Fantastic Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!" Rhythm called out as Fari the white Fairy Tone landed onto the slot at the end of Rhythm's Berthier, the pair ready to end this.

"Come out Tone ring!" They said together forming the Orange Ring around Melody and the Yellow Ring around Rhythm as they nodded together.

"**Precure Music Rondo**!" Melody and Rhythm said launching rings of Orange and Yellow Energy towards the two Gorilla Negatones stunning them as the two rings circled around them.

"3/4 Beat! 1! 2 and 3!" They said in harmony before they turned around.

"**Finale**!" They said together as the two rings slammed into the Gorillas purifying them of the Negatone energy as Hummy did the last part clapping her paws together forming a Pink heart that touched the two dolls fixing the Notes and returned them to the fairy tones safely inside as Hummy smiles brightly as the nearby people where returning to normal, as the Precure glanced at the other fight as OOO kicked back the Yummy before bringing out the Medajalibur and three Cell Medals.

"Finisher time! 1! 2 and 3!" OOO said slotting three cell medals in one at a time before grabbing his OOO Scanner and moved it across the side of the blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The Blade glowed with Power as OOO got into his normal slashing pose he saw from the show as the Yummy lunged towards him.

"Take this!" OOO shouted out as he slashed with the Blade forming a Purple coloured almost slash mark not only on the Yummy but one the trees and sky behind the monster surprising Melody and Rhythm.

"Nani!?" They said together as Hummy nya'd in confusion as the other parts slashed returned to normal but the Yummy exploded showering Cell Medals all over as OOO rested the Blade on his shoulder.

Bassdrum scowled at this and was about to leave before seeing Siren.

"Bassdrum! How dare you disobey my orders!" She said.

"Your not the leader anymore, Siren," Bassdrum said before he vanished as Siren just looked in shock before quickly leaving the area too as OOO sighed glancing at the trees noticing no one there...

'That attack on the Negatones...was that...' OOO thought as he changed back into Ryan as did Melody and Rhythm now that things had been handled...

* * *

Later after things had calmed down, the Girls and Ryan where saying goodbye to the kids, after that amusing Duo Gorilla stance from Hibiki and Kanade, the trio with Hummy in tow, headed down the streets near the beach.

"You both did great work with those kids," Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade smiled.

"Thank you Ryan-san," Kanade said as Hibiki suddenly got a thinking look on her face noticed by Kanade and Ryan.

"Hey Kanade...I really want to go play the piano now," Hibiki said as Kanade smiled and agreed as the pair glanced at Ryan.

"I can't play, but I'll gladly be an addition to your Audience," Ryan said as Hummy nodded with a Nya of agreement as the pair nodded.

"Let's go!" Hibiki said as the three of them headed to that old Chapel as Hibiki and Kanade sat together infront of the Piano and began performing a beautiful Duet together as Ryan with Hummy and the Fairy Tones as the Audience, just sat back and enjoyed the peaceful and happy melody the pair put on for them...

'It's good to be home...' Was Ryan's thoughts before he just let the music relax him as the Beautiful Orange Coloured Sky was over Kanon town, which had a figure calmly walking through the streets flipping a Cell medal in his hand.

"So...those where the Precure's Enemies huh...Durable little buggers that's for sure..." The Figure said showing it was that same Baseball wearing figure from before showing Brown hair and Green eyes as he smirked.

"But still...this town is very interesting...I cannot wait to see how I can shake things up...look out Kanon Town...Kamen Rider Birth is here to stay!" He declared pumping a fist into the sky with a big grin on his face...

* * *

**(And now things return to normal for the Heroes, but with a New Rider around, how will this change things for the trio, and what's with the confrontations between Siren and Bassdrum, well look out for next chapter! Read and Review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 10! Cure Muse! Strained Evil Bonds and Rider Style Music!

In the Clock Tower late at night, the Minor Trio where currently having a chat, Bassdrum putting down a jar with a good amount of Notes in it while Baritone and Falsetto stayed quiet for now as Bassdrum sighed.

"It seems we have about the same amount of Notes as the Precure and that Kamen Rider," Bassdrum muttered as he glanced at the bigger pile of Medals,

"But our sub goal on collecting those medals seem to be going rather well," Baritone said calmly.

"Siren! Shouldn't you be planning how to get more Notes, or those Brats will start getting ahead of us," Bassdrum said calmly, Siren however seemed distracted looking up at the Moon.

"SIREN!" Is heard as Mephisto appears on the mirror they used to talk with him surprising Siren and nearly making her fall out of the tower.

"It would seem you've fallen for some human boy!" Mephisto snapped surprising Siren.

"What? That's Absurd! Who told you such lies!" Siren snapped as Bassdrum chuckled faintly.

"You are no longer Leader Siren! Reflect on this!" Mephisto snapped as Siren flinched before she headed out of the room ignoring the calls of Mephisto as she ran out of the tower and into the night of the town.

"Mephisto-sama, who shall become the new leader?" Bassdrum asked.

"Heh, very well Bassdrum, you may be leader," Mephisto said getting a grin from Bassdrum.

"Thank you Mephisto-sama," He said as the Leader of the Minor Land nodded.

"Now! I want you to gather more notes and medals for me!" Mephisto said before he vanished as Bassdrum laughed in joy at this.

"Yes! Siren's era is over! Now I am the Leader!" Bassdrum declared.

"Leader!" Baritone and Falsetto said together in that opera style.

Meanwhile as Siren ran through the Night town not noticing a figure watching her with glowing Red and Black Eyes..hidden behind a cloak...

"Dark Power and a strong Desire...she will make a good vessel...Black Hole-sama.." The Figure whispered before Black Medals covered the figure revealing Scorab before he laughed manically into the darkness of the night...while appearing in his Hands was a Scorpion Cell Medal...

* * *

(Play Anything Goes, OOO Theme Song)

_(You count the Medals! One two and three!_  
_Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO! )_

We See OOO appearing at Tatoba Combo then a split showing of Cure Melody and Rhythm!

_Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting_  
_It's fine to be completely free_

We now see Ryan calmly walking through a beach, Hibiki walking through a street and Kanade through a field of Grass.

_("It starts now" What you've been Waiting for_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

Ryan now sees a Taka Medal half buried in the sand and picks it up, while Hibiki finds a Tora Medal on the street and picks it up while Kanade finds a Batta Medal in the grass and picks it up too.

_You can't Ignore Fate_  
_In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward_

_("Mysterious turn of Events" Give me energy!_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

The Three are now back to back holding each Medal.

_It's okay! Tomorrow is always a Blank Slate_  
_Your the one who determines what your worth is!_

We now switch to a scene of Ellen becoming Siren, Mephisto and the Trio Minor and finally, Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones and Hummy.

The Scene then switches to Hibiki and Kanade holding there Cure Modules while Ryan scanned his Belt with the OOO Scanner.

_("Let's Play! Precure..)_

**_("Henshin!")_**

_(..Modulation!")_

The trio activate there Henshins at this point as the screen switches to Scorab the Black Greed hiding in the shadows with many Crustacean, Arachnid and Arthropod yummies around him...

_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!)_

We now switch to Ryan transforming into OOO as well as Cure Melody and Rhythm performing there Passionato Harmony Finisher.

_Anything Goes! Fire up that heart,_  
_Find something to Fulfill you._

_Life Goes On! Time to Get Serious!_  
_If you are going to Fight, then don't worry about losing!_

The Song Ends with OOO swinging the Medajalibur causing a dustcloud as the Taka, Tora and Batta medal appear in view with the Fairy Tones around them.

(End Music)

* * *

For our young Heroes the next day was rather dull, no Yummies or any sign of the Minor Land group getting into trouble...so for now the trio where relaxing, Ryan calmly eating an ice cream cone including the cone, as Hibiki was trying to compete with the Kamen Rider in eating, as Kanade sighed with a sweatdrop eating her own calmly while Hummy was also licking one beside her.

"Hey girls...doesn't it seem everyone's really got some energy today?" Ryan said finishing his Ice Cream beating Hibiki, getting a defeated sigh from Hibiki.

"I shall defeat you next time on my pride as a woman!" Hibiki declared as Ryan chuckled.

"Looking forward to it Hibiki-chan," Ryan teases as Kanade hearing Ryan's little question glanced around and saw indeed many citizens where walking around with Instruments or Practising.

"Yeah your right...what's going on," Kanade said before her eyes spotted a Poster on a wall.

"A Music Talent Show?" Kanade read.

"That's right, a talent show is going to start in the square near the clock tower," A Woman who had been manning the ice cream stand spoke smiling calmly.

"Really..?" Kanade said glancing at Ryan and Hibiki who glanced back.

"Maybe you two should join in?" Ryan asked as Hibiki finished her ice cream.

"Yeah! We'd win no doubt with a Piano Duet!" Hibiki said as Kanade smiles.

"Yes! Our harmony is in top form!" Kanade said as the pair grinned calmly as Ryan watched this with Hummy as the Kitten and the Kamen Rider smiled and chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile Siren pouted as she walked through an alleyway, part of her upset at how she was kicked off the leader position as she stamped the ground.

"Grr...Bassdrum! Curse him and those Pretty Cure and that Kamen Rider!" Siren growled before hearing footsteps and growled and spun around to face him before her eyes went wide and her skin pale as standing infront of her was Scorab who grinned behind his slightly fanged mouth.

"Such Anger and rage...you'll do nicely," He said bringing out a Cell Medal as Siren widened her eyes.

"YOU! Your the one who made those Black Yummies...!" Siren started before a Cell Medal fell into an appearing slot on her forehead causing the Cat to go wide eyed and blank as forming behind her was a Yummy who growled glowing Black Flames..

"Hmm such anger is good...now go, and spread her rage, destroy these Pretty Cure and OOO!" The Being growled as the Monster or Yummy growled and her body burned off revealing a Scorpion Yummy underneath before it stamped off, as Scorab smirked and left the area leaving Siren to wake up from the change as she looked around franctically.

"Where did he..." Siren muttered before she took off in one direction shaking her head faintly at that strange being.

_'He's the one who made those other Yummies...'_ Siren thought as she kept moving angry at the Precure, OOO and Bassdrum for what had happened.

* * *

Ryan gave a soft sigh as he had returned to the restaurant, while Hibiki and Kanade were busy practising the Piano, so the Young Rider was for now washing tables calmly looking outside as it was getting quite late as he was sure closing time was about an hour away the front door was heard being knocked on...

"Huh...that's weird," Ryan muttered as he walked to the doors and opened them up and noticed a stranger wearing a baseball cap under his brown hair and smiled.

"Hey sorry if I'm late but are you still open enough to give a recent arrival a cup of hot tea?" He asked as Ryan blinked his eyes more at this stranger.

"Um sure, take a seat," Ryan said as he headed to the kitchen to prepare a fresh cup of tea as the stranger sat down on a chair at a table and set down his backpack.

"Thanks for the help, I could use a good hot cup, I'd make it myself at my rented flat, but I didn't have much time to get it ready," He said.

"It's no trouble so what brings you to the town of Kanon?" Ryan asked as he finished the cup and put it down as the Stranger sighed and noticed the warmth of the tea and picked it up carefully with a small sip.

"Oh that's good tea...anyway as for coming here, I just wanted to explore the amazing music this place has, and also see rumours of a new Precure group having shown up here...with a Male helper if you can believe it, calls himself Kamen Rider OOO," He said as Ryan chuckled weakly.

"Oh word got around?" Ryan asked while he knew he helped with Black Hole, but he was only one person and the only rider, so it was easy not to notice him when 21 Precure were fighting alongside him.

"Heck yeah, I saw this documentary about this town and it's protectors," He said as Ryan chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah that thing...forgot about that," He joked as the late customer kept drinking his tea slowly.

"Well anyway, I'm surprised a man can handle any of those monsters, it's usually the Precure who handle things like that, they're famous all over Japan," He said as Ryan nodded.

"So what? He could be the thing that proves the rule that only the Precure can fight monsters," Ryan said as the Stranger shook his head.

"Nah I don't believe that, OOO is a sign of things to come...the world is changing, and we need to adapt to the changes, oh yeah my manners, i'm Itsuko Hamataro," He said as Ryan nodded softly.

"I see, well it's good to see you Hamataro-san," Ryan said.

"Please just Itsuko, I don't like formalities," He jokes as Ryan nods.

"Well I'm Ryan Stenhouse," Ryan said calmly as Itsuko nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Well Ryan-san, hope to see ya soon," Itsuko said as he finished off his cup and calmly leaving some money for the cup and waves before heading out carrying his backpack and whistling a tune as Ryan watched him go glancing up at the moon now.

"I just hope I don't change this world for the worse.." Ryan muttered as he took the cup into the back and quickly washed it, before heading upstairs for a good long nap..

* * *

The Next day the competition was heating up, Asagi and Ryan had headed to the site of the competition Asagi sighed having brought some free tea and cakes for anyone hungry or thirsty as Ryan chuckled.

"Oh...I almost wished we heard about this competition...I would've loved to enter.." Asagi said as Ryan smiles,

"Well maybe another time Asagi-chan," Ryan said as the woman sighed softly and smiles.

"Oh yeah! Ryan-san, maybe you should learn how to use an instrument," Asagi said as Ryan blushed faintly, "Oh I'm not much of a music player, I'd probably not do too well.." Ryan said as Asagi shook her head.

"Nonsense, you don't need to be good to enjoy music, come on, we got some time before the competition starts, let's find you an instrument that works," Asagi said as Ryan sighed faintly as he followed his 'boss' to some music stores around the town centre...

Meanwhile Hibiki and Kanade where looking around too, admiring the amount of people having come to compete in the tournament...

"Wow look at all of these people..?" Hibiki said as she looked a little nervous as Kanade nodded.

"It almost looks like the whole town is here.." Kanade said as Hibiki nodded.

"Yeah it's a little scary.." Hibiki said.

"Let's just do our best and we can win no doubt," Kanade said with a smile as Hibiki nodded.

"Yes! We'll do our best on our pride as women!" Hibiki said as Kanade smiles.

"So your entering too?" Is heard as they turn round to see Souta and Ako there.

"Oh Ako, Souta, your both entering?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, we're entering with our school," Souta said.

"They are, I'm not!" Ako said as Souta looked at her.

"Come on it's a class group, what's wrong with that?" Souta asked as Ako just kept that stubborn look.

"It's Voluntary, I'll pass," Ako said as Kanade looked at her.

"You don't hate music? Do you Ako-chan?" Kanade asked as Ako sighed.

"So what're you two going to play?" Ako asked Hibiki and Kanade to try and change the subject.

"The Piano," The Pair said together as Ako's eyes blinked a little.

"Piano? Where?" She asked as Hibiki and Kanade froze at that.

"AH! We forgot to get a Piano!" Hibiki cried out.

"Geez...I'm outta here.." Ako muttered walking off as Souta chased after her.

"You girls forget your piano?" Is heard as the Precure turn to see Asagi and Ryan arriving, but Ryan was looking a little bashful and carrying a bag.

"Yeah..what're we going to do.." Kanade said softly as she noticed the bag.

"Um Ryan-san, what's in the bag?" She asked as Ryan chuckled.

"Well Asagi-san said I should get into music...so I went for this," Ryan said showing it was a simple looking Recorder Flute.

"Oh a woodwind Recorder Instrument," Kanade said in surprise.

"Yeah I used to play one when I was a kid...figured I'd give it another go, I'm not an expert but I'm okay," Ryan said with a smile.

"So what's this about a Piano?" Ryan asked putting his instrument back in his bag for now.

"Yeah...we were up all night practising Piano for this talent show...but we forget to get a Piano...all our training is going to waste.." Hibiki said softly.

"Excuse me...your looking for a Piano?" Is heard as an elderly looking gentleman approached.

"Well I have one that should be easy to move here," He said surprising Hibiki and Kanade.

"But we can't inconvenience you like that," Hibiki said as Ryan chuckled.

"It's no trouble, and I can help out with moving it," Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade smiled as some other nearby people offered they're help to the pair.

(Few Minutes later...)

It didn't take long for the Piano to be brought to the town square awaiting for the contest to begin.

"Thank you everyone," Hibiki and Kanade said bowing at the same time.

"It's no trouble girls, just play your best," The Elderly man said before he and the others went back to they're devices leaving the girls with Ryan and Asagi.

"Well girls looks like it's about to start," Ryan said seeing the clock tower about to strike Noon, just as the little band began playing.

But despite this, no judge seemed to be around.

"This is strange...no judge..." Hibiki said.

"I got a bad feeling girls..." Ryan whispered as Asagi looked around curiously. just before a low almost minor tone began playing as the clock tower toy band's eyes began turning into Demonic looking eyes and glowing a Red/Black aura suddenly causing the people around to begin crying and collapsing to they're knees in sorrow as Ryan noticed Asagi doing the same and helped her down.

"Test, Test.." A familiar tone is heard as Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan turned to the town square where they saw the Trio Minor, together, Bassdrum holding a microphone...

"The Minor Trio!" Hibiki and Kanade said in surprise as Ryan glared.

"I can't believe I didn't guess this.." He muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Music Talent Show!" Bassdrum announced while Baritone and Falsetto followed.

"So you came to mess up the show!" Hibiki said as Bassdrum raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong!" Bassdrum said as he chuckled, "This was all a lie and trap, so the Legendary notes that are scattered throughout the city can be gathered all at once and we can collected them all in one swoop," Bassdrum grins as Ryan glared at him.

"But...now that i know Kamen Rider OOO's identity...I shall also take those Core Medals from you and give them to Mephisto-sama...those Cell Medals we're acquired from the yummies have been most helpful," He chuckled as Ryan glared.

"You idiots don't know what kind of power your messing with...now I'm about ready to kick your butts and stop your plan right now!" Ryan said as Bassdrum smirked showing a Cell Medal with a Stag Beetle Emblem on it before tossing it at one of the crying citizens spawning from it a Stag Beetle Yummy already fully grown..

"I was right...the Melody of Sorrow gives the Yummies the desire to cause sorrow and despair...and when made from someone affected by the melody, they instantly become stronger!" Bassdrum grinned as the Yummy growled at Hibiki, kanade and Ryan as Bassdrum also noticed on two Cymbals where a note each.

"And...come out Negatone!" he declared as the familiar black and red sound wave corrupted the two Notes turning them into the Cymbal Negatones as the now three Monsters growled at the enemies.

"Now we shall crush all three of you and take those medals of yours for our own!" Bassdrum declared...as the three heroes glared.

"Everyone was looking forward to this..." Hibiki said.

"and you dare use they're love for music for evil deeds.." Kanade said.

"...This is the last straw!" Ryan finished as the trio held out they're transformation items as Dodo and Rere the two Fairy Tones joined with Hibiki and Kanade's Cure Modules while Ryan brought out his usual Core Medals and inserted them into the OOO Driver.

"Let's Play Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade called out together as Ryan smiles and scanned his OOO Driver.

"Henshin!" he called out moving the OOO Scanner so it was infront of his chest.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

The Trio glowed with power as Ryan's armour formed around him quickly before smirking.

"Counting up the Medals! 1! 2! and 3! Kamen Rider OOO!" OOO declared as the girls where finished too.

"Strumming the wild rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody declared as she smiles in her pose.

"Strumming the Graceful Melody!" Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm declared as she poses.

"Resonate, our musical suite! Suite Precure!" The Pair said together as they were not ready to battle as Melody and Rhythm lunged at one Cymbal Negatone each while OOO lunged at the Stag Beetle kicking it on the chest.

"Take them down!" Bassdrum declared as one of the Cymbal Negatone's lunged at Hibiki who quickly kicked it away but it turned into a Cymbal like form and spun back towards her and she just was able to block a punch but was sent flying back as she shook her head and noticed the Negatone coming down with a chop with one of it's hands as she dodged to the side.

Rhythm had just avoided one of the attacks of the other Negatone before noticing too late it's punch attack sent her flying as she crashed into the ground as Hummy watched in worry before glancing at the toy band and quickly headed up the tower to try and stop it...

OOO meanwhile slashed his claws against the Stag Beetle but only scraped across it's hard carapace armour as it headbutted OOO in the chest with his stag antlers causing sparks to fly from the impact as OOO skidded back shaking his hands.

"Alright let's try this.." OOO said pulling out one of the Core Medals and swapped it with the Batta Medal.

**TAKA! TORA! WANI!**

OOO's legs where now Dark Orange in colour with what looked like teeth all across the legs, as the Yummy approached OOO swung his right leg as appearing over it was an Orange Alligator head which bit down onto the Yummy causing some Cell Medals to trickle out as OOO swung another kick and another making more Energy bites onto the Yummy forcing it back with every kick as OOO moved back just before a Green Lightning strike from the Stag Beetle Yummy's antlers struck his chest sending him flying back as he hit the ground with a groan.

Hummy meanwhile tried to get to the toy band, but just as she made it the two other members of the trio minor caught her.

"hmm something is wrong here...why aren't the notes appearing...my plan is full proof.." Bassdrum said confused as he stroked his beard calmly.

"That's because the notes won't just appear if you gather people," Hummy said still caught by the other Members of the trio minor as Bassdrum glared.

"Negatone! Find the notes!" Bassdrum declared as the Two negatones tried to headed out to find the notes, but before they could Melody and Rhythm blocked them attempting two kicks to them stopping they're charge but another double kick went wrong once they're legs where grabbed by the arms of the Negatones which began spinning with speed tossing the pair right through the sign of the music talent show as the pair groaned trying to stand back up as the two Negatones stood at attention ready to finish this off.

"Heh this is fine...eliminating the Precure and OOO will do just fine, and those Core Medals will be very useful.." Bassdrum smirked before a small explosion could be seen as OOO was grappling with the Yummy who zapped the Rider on the chest sending him crashing next to the girls as the Yummy growled as OOO got back up slowly.

"Alright...I've had just about enough of this..." OOO said about to reach for his Medal Holder, before suddenly a strange musical tone began playing stopping the Negatones and Yummy from approaching as OOO for a moment forgot that music before smiling behind his helmet as Melody, Rhythm and the Trio Minor where confused as Hummy noticed something above them before wiggling out of the grip and escaping.

Everyone quickly looked up and standing calmly on top of the small almost statue was a figure wearing a Black with slight Pink parts added in and a mask on though it had almost hair like extended as this strange figure just calmly played another tone on a...Cure Module?

"Who is...?" Melody started as Bassdrum glared at this interloper.

"I don't know who you are but your in the way! Get her Negatone!" He declared as the two Monsters Jumped to attack the woman who calmly opened her pink eyes and backflipped away landing on one of the roofs calmly dodging the two negatone's attack with ease kicking the two away and landing with grace not losing a step at all.

"She's pretty good.." OOO said before the three noticed the Yummy growling.

"Oh right forgot..." OOO said as he brought out two Orange Based medals replacing them with his Taka and Tora Medal.

**COBRA! KAME WANI!**

**BURAKAWANI!**

(Play OOO Wonderful Movie Music: Burakawani Theme)

OOO breathed deeply as the Girls had seen the Turtle Arms and the Alligator legs but the head was new, almost Brown in colour with Purple tinted lenses for the eyes on his helmet...above the eyes was an almost Turban though it looked weird with a small almost tail like Ponytail at the back...

The Yummy growled and rushed at OOO who calmly blocked his punch before headbutting the Yummy back before using a roundhouse kick to force the Yummy back.

OOO rushed forward as the pair clashed fist to shielded fists as OOO dodged a swinging left hook but raised his arms as the Yummy tried to kick his head but the shield like arms of the Kame arms blocked him before OOO's legs glowed as almost stronger looking alligator mouths bit into the Yummy causing Cell Medals to fall out pushing him back as he launched a Green Lightning blast which OOO blocked with both shields before looking at the Yummy before pulling out an Orange coloured Pungi-like instrument.

"I'm not much for snakes...but guess I got no choice," OOO said moving the instrument to the almost lips on his helmet and blew causing a haunting melody to play like a snake charmer before in the flash the Ponytail grew into a Cobra that hissed.

"Ah! Snake!" Melody said in surprise as Rhythm looked in surprise, as did the Trio Minor, who didn't notice the Masked Cure dodging the Negatones that they crashed into Bassdrum as she glanced at OOO with some barely showing surprise in her eyes.

OOO's new pet when the tune of the song changed hissed and lunged at the Yummy biting it and striking it sending it flying back as OOO glared at it before the instrument vanished as he scanned his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO rushed forward before almost falling onto his back as he slide towards the Yummy like a serpent before using his hands to jump off the ground as he kicked the Yummy in the chest a giant Alligator like head formed around him as he bit into the Yummy causing it to explore and shower Cell Medals.

(End Music)

The Masked Cure didn't stop either as she summoned a row of multi-coloured piano pieces launching them at the two Negatones trapping them in a ball of the strange pieces.

"She stopped the Negatone!" Hummy said as Rhythm and quickly summoned her Fantastic Berthier as Fari the Yellow Fairy Tone landed in her slot on the device.

"Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!" Rhythm called out launching her attack at the trapped Negatones.

"3/4 Beat! 1! 2! and 3! Finale!" Rhythm called out as the two Negatones where covered in an explosion of her magic as Hummy quickly changed the notes back to normal which where absorbed into the fairy tone for safety...

OOO approached the girls with a thumbs up as they glanced up at the Masked Cure before seeing a Dark Purple looking Fairy Tone.

"She's a Precure.." Hummy said in surprise as the three heroes looked up at her.

"We are Cure Muse-dodo" The Fairy tone said calmly.

"But anyway you really saved us," Melody said.

"We didn't save you, you were the ones who beat those monsters," The Fairy Tone said.

"Well your a Precure aren't you? Are you an ally?" Hummy asked.

"We're allies to no one," The Fairy tone said as it and Cure Muse glanced at OOO who looked at them before Cure Muse calmly jumped away and out of sight as the girls and OOO noticed the people starting to wake up from the effects of the Melody of Sorrow.

"Come on let's transform back and check on everyone," OOO said as the girls nodded as they turned back to Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan though Ryan felt a little wobbly before straightening himself out.

_'So Cure Muse has appeared...won't be long now...'_ Ryan thought silently.

* * *

"Where is Siren..." Bassdrum growled as the Trio Minor returned to the tower late that night no doubt upset about they're failed plan, and Mephisto hadn't been happy about the failed plan and Cure Muse's arrival, but the report about the Yummy experiment being successful and knowledge of more of OOO's powers helped curve the punishment.

"She hasn't been back yet.." Falsetto said in surprise.

"Heh...too convenient...she leaves and then this Cure Muse shows up..." Bassdrum muttered as Baritone looked at him.

"You think she is Siren?" Baritone asked confused as Bassdrum nodded.

"It's her way at getting back at me for taking the leader position from her...I know it!" Bassdrum said...

Unknown to them Siren was walking through one of the streets looking for something with a growl.

"Where is that thing.." Siren said before hearing a crashing noise and snuck to see that Scorpion Yummy growling out in anger as it smashed it's arms all over the area smashing trash cans and making dents or holes in walls as Siren watched it silently, before the sound of footsteps could be heard..getting both Siren and the Yummy's attention as calmly walking into view was Itsuko calmly looking at the Yummy.

"Well now...been awhile since I found one of you Black Yummies..." He said as Siren blinked her eyes.

_'He knows about Yummies...?'_ Siren thought before the man calmly brought out a strange looking belt and wrapped it around his waist a slot and crank on the front part.

"But now...it's time to get to work," He said bringing out a Cell Medal as he smirked.

"Henshin," He said slotting the Medal into the into the Device. A round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. Grinning, Itsuko began twisting the knob.

***CRANK!***

***CRANK!***

***POP!***

The centre of the Device popped open in a flash of light, signalling the activation. An orb of green light then surrounded Itsuko as several balls flew out from the belt and positioned themselves around him at certain points of my body. His shoulders, back, chest, knees, forearms, and thighs all played host to one of those orbs. Once they were in place, the orbs began unfolding into sections of armour which attached to his body. When the armour was formed, the spaces between were filled with a black bodysuit which was designed to take high amounts of punishment. Lastly, the helmet formed around his head and completed the transformation, dispelling the orb that was around me.

His torso armour was green on the right side while the left side was silver with a green and white gachapon orb over my heart and gold lining the collar. His shoulder armour was somewhat small and round with more gachapon orbs. He wore silver gauntlets decorated with the same orbs with gold bands on the wrists along with brief thigh armour adorned with the same spheres. His leg armour was almost completely silver with orbs at his knees and gold bands around his ankles with black foot protection armour. His helmet sported a silver face plate. The visor was a thin U-shape which had the ends pointing up like horns. Completing the look was a white and green sphere that was more dominated by the white side.

Itsuko sighed softly before stretching his arms lightly as Siren looked in shocked.

_'What in the world..?'_ Siren thought

"Well great to be back in the armour...now then let's dance," He said as the Yummy roared and charged at him as Itsuko dodged it's stabbing tail before kicking it in the head.

"Hmm you must be a young one, barely any power yet," He said smirking bringing out another Cell Medal and slotted it in and activated the device by turning the crank.

**"DRILL ARM"**

The Orb on his right arm opened up and machinery piled out forming into the Drill Arm, a high powered drill gauntlet that could pierce through just about anything which covered his forearm with blue steel.

Birth moved forward and made slashing and stabbing moves with his drill arm which spun around like any drill and began when it connected with the Yummies chest it almost drilled in and took out cell medals forcing the Yummy back as He took one of the Cell Medals and slot it into his Device as the Drill arm turned back into machinery and vanished into it's pod before turning the crank again.

**"BREAST CANNON!"**

The Pod on his chest opened it spilling out machinery that formed into the Breast Cannon with it's red highlights as he slotted in three Cell Medals and turned the crank.

**"CELL BURST!"**

He smirked as red energy formed at the cannon of the weaponry as the Yummy was just getting up.

"Fire!" He called out firing a beam of Red energy that collided with the Yummy on the chest causing it to roar in pain before exploding showering cell medals everywhere as this new Rider calmly nodded as the machinery for the breast cannon went back into it's pod as he calmly pulled out the Cell Medal he used to transform as it almost vanished into gold dust, it's power used up before he approached the Cell Medals.

"Not much but it'll do," He said calmly gathering the Medals as Siren watched him with worried eyes as Itsuko gathered the medals into his bag and walked away not even noticing the Cat.

_'Another Kamen Rider...'_ Siren said in worry...OOO was bad enough but if this one joined the Precure...it could be a disaster...as she took off heading to the tower and looked around.

"Where were you?" Is heard as Bassdrum looked at her with a glare as Siren huffed.

"I was just out, nothing more," Siren said calmly before walking away.

"Though I seemed to spot another Kamen Rider," She said before vanishing from sight causing Bassdrum to freeze...

_'Another Rider...'_ He said shuddering at the thought of someone else like OOO...

Meanwhile Outside in the Darkness of an abandoned building, Scorab growled out as he glowed with Black Energy...

"Soon..OOO and the Precure will know true suffering..." He growled in a low tone as appearing in a haze behind him was 6 Blood Red Eyed covered by a swirling black haze or fog...who chuckled malevolently..

* * *

**(Finally I'm finished with this chapter, introduction to Birth's character and Cure Muse shows up, and what's Scorab's planning? Well only I know so you'll have to find out next chapter later)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 11! True Rider! Siren's Dilemma and meeting Birth!

At the old cathedral Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan where currently thinking over the events yesterday, the arrival of Cure Muse and other such things.

"Cure Muse..." Hibiki muttered.

"Who could she be..." Kanade wondered herself as Ryan had his arms crossed leaning on a pillar.

"Another Precure huh..?" Ryan said calmly as Hummy and the Fairy Tone were also thinking.

"What makes you say that Ryan-san?" Kanade asked.

"Well she had the same Cure Module as you two, and she had a Fairy Tone with her...so it's only logical she's a Precure," Ryan said as Hummy nodded a little.

"Yep that's right," Hummy said.

"Then did she save us because we are Precure...?" Kanade wondered as Ryan sighed.

"I don't got a clue about that part...but I'm sure she has her reasons," Ryan said.

"Yeah...but those words..and why does the Fairy Tone have to speak for her..?" Hibiki said having like the others noticed it was the fairy tone who did the talking.

"Maybe she's worried someone will recognise her by her voice, if she's wearing a mask, her voice is the next best thing to guess her identity," Ryan offered his words about this as Hibiki and Kanade nodded.

"I guess you'd know a bit about Masks Ryan-san," Hibiki said as Ryan chuckled.

"So Hummy did you know about Cure Muse?" Kanade asked as the Neko noticed something and laid down and went "Meow, Meow.."

"Don't start acting like a cat because you don't know!" Hibiki said as Ryan glanced behind them and widened his eyes, "Um girls.." He whispered as Hibiki and Kanade turned around as they saw an elderly gentleman, known as Otokichi by the Girls as he usually was around here apparently fixing something with the pipe organ as they sweatdropped at him.

"Um hello Otokichi-san..." Hibiki said a little worried.

"How's your grandchild.." Kanade asked with a nervous smile as Otokichi headed to the back of the chapel.

"Oh yeah! Otokichi-san! Do you know what Muse Means?" Hibiki asked as she went to follow him but as she looked down the hall he went down he was gone as she blinked her eyes and walked out shrugging her shoulders as Ryan and Kanade sighed.

"Muse..." is heard as they see above them was Otokichi as he was heading through a higher part of the building. "...is the name for the Goddess of Music," He said calmly.

"The Goddess...?" Kanade said

"...Of Music?" Hibiki finished as Ryan raised an eyebrow at that part calmly...

* * *

(Play Anything Goes, OOO Theme Song)

_(You count the Medals! One two and three!_  
_Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO! )_

We See OOO appearing at Tatoba Combo then a split showing of Cure Melody and Rhythm!

_Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting_  
_It's fine to be completely free_

We now see Ryan calmly walking through a beach, Hibiki walking through a street and Kanade through a field of Grass.

_("It starts now" What you've been Waiting for_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

Ryan now sees a Taka Medal half buried in the sand and picks it up, while Hibiki finds a Tora Medal on the street and picks it up while Kanade finds a Batta Medal in the grass and picks it up too.

_You can't Ignore Fate_  
_In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward_

_("Mysterious turn of Events" Give me energy!_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

The Three are now back to back holding each Medal.

_It's okay! Tomorrow is always a Blank Slate_  
_Your the one who determines what your worth is!_

We now switch to a scene of Ellen becoming Siren, Mephisto and the Trio Minor and finally, Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones and Hummy.

The Scene then switches to Hibiki and Kanade holding there Cure Modules while Ryan scanned his Belt with the OOO Scanner.

_("Let's Play! Precure..)_

**_("Henshin!")_**

_(..Modulation!")_

The trio activate there Henshins at this point as the screen switches to Scorab the Black Greed hiding in the shadows with many Crustacean, Arachnid and Arthropod yummies around him...

_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!)_

We now switch to Ryan transforming into OOO as well as Cure Melody and Rhythm performing there Passionato Harmony Finisher.

_Anything Goes! Fire up that heart,_  
_Find something to Fulfill you._

_Life Goes On! Time to Get Serious!_  
_If you are going to Fight, then don't worry about losing!_

The Song Ends with OOO swinging the Medajalibur causing a dustcloud as the Taka, Tora and Batta medal appear in view with the Fairy Tones around them.

(End Music)

* * *

Later that same day, Hummy had gone off for now making contact with Aphrodite, the Ruler of Major Land and the one who sent Hummy to collect the notes and restore the Melody of Happiness, just like with Siren and the Minor Trio talking with Mephisto through reflective surfaces, the same was happening with Hummy and Aphrodite.

_"Dear Hummy, you've been well, I'm so glad to hear your report on the many notes you've regained,"_ Aphrodite said softly.

"I'm glad to hear...Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan have helped me alot in gathering the notes," Hummy said with a smile.

_"The Precure? But I thought you had only 2...?"_ Aphrodite said with a confused look as Hummy sweatdropped.

"Oh nya...I knew I forget something in my reports...you see this young human named Ryan Stenhouse has been helping Me and the Precure battle the Negatones as a warrior called Kamen Rider OOO," Hummy said.

_"Kamen Rider OOO...and what is he doing here in Kanon town?"_ Aphrodite asked, getting an Embarrassed look from Hummy.

"It's kind of my fault, he comes from another world too and while I was heading to Earth to gather the notes I took a wrong turn and wound up in his world and dragged him here by accident..he's been helpful and he loves protecting people," Hummy said with a cheerful nya.

_"I see...I'm glad to see we have many new allies...now what was this you said about another new Precure?"_ She asked.

"Oh yes...yesterday we were saved by this masked warrior called Cure Muse," Hummy said.

_"Cure Muse...tell me more?"_ Aphrodite asked as Hummy nodded and began showing some badly drawn figures of the Cymbal Negatones, Cure's Melody, Rhythm and Kamen Rider OOO along with the Stag Beetle Yummy.

"Melody, Rhythm and OOO where having trouble with two monster attacks at once," Hummy said before showing a drawing of Cure Muse.

"Then Cure Muse appeared out of nowhere and saved us," Hummy said making Cure Muse move very fast while the Fairy tones helped moving the pictures.

"Then OOO and the Precure managed to win thanks to her help," Hummy said showing a picture of OOO in his Burakawani combo gently batting that picture against the stag beetle yummy while Muse did the same to the Negatone.

"She was really strong," Hummy said finishing the show as she smiled.

_"Well did she say anything..?"_ Aphrodite asked.

"Well she said...'We didn't really save you!', 'I'm no ones ally', she said some strange things.." Hummy said.

"Anything else?" Aphrodite asked calmly as Hummy tapped her chin with a paw.

"Oh yeah, 'You two defeated the Negatone. That's why your the Precure.'" Hummy quoted before continuing, "But she didn't say it, her Fairy Tone did all the talking," Hummy said as Dodo the Pink Fairy Tone nodded softly.

_"In any case...if a new Precure has appeared our Enemies will become more stronger than before, make sure Melody, Rhythm and this Kamen Rider OOO are prepared for the dangers that come,"_ Aphrodite said calmly before she nodded and cut the connection as Hummy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile while Hibiki and Kanade were busy with school, Ryan was calmly walking through the streets of Kanon Town, today being his day off as he yawned faintly before hearing some strange noises coming from a building almost looking like some kind of garage or something as he walked in.

"Eh hello? Anyone here?" Ryan called out curious before his eyes saw a beautiful sight, a Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit Motorcycle, the same kind that were used as the Ride Vendors in the OOO TV show just without the extra bits of the Vendor portion of it as he smiled at the sight part of him remembering since he was a Kamen Rider he needed his own Bike...

"Hey Ryan-san! Welcome!" is heard as Ryan snapped out of his daydream and noticed Itsuko approaching wiping his hands of some grease.

"Oh Itsuko hey! You work here?" Ryan asked as the guy grinned and nodded his outfit for now consisted of a Green top and Black Overalls while he was wearing his baseball hat still.

"Yeah it's not much but it's good pay, not as much as the music business in this town of course, but I help people who need to get around fast," Itsuko said, "And to help I also made some cool motorbikes here, it's a pretty sweet job, I kind of made 3 of those Honda Shadow Black Spirit bikes, one for now and two spares...hey maybe you can help me?" Itsuko asked as Ryan blinked his eyes.

"Um how can I help?" Ryan asked as Itsuko grinned, "Well not much, I just need someone to pass out flyers about this place, the boss here is a lazy guy and basically lets me run it even if it's in his name, so if you help me hand out these flyers, I'll let you have one of these bikes as repayment," He said as Ryan widened his eyes.

"For real!? Awesome!" Ryan said as he looked at one of the bikes, "I'll do it!" Ryan grins as Itsuko smirked.

"Glad to hear it, here you go," He said showing Ryan a good 20 Flyers, "Just take those to some of the centre areas of the town where the most people are, and you can take one of the bikes to help you out," Itsuko said wheeling one towards Ryan who smiles and nods.

"Thanks Itsuko, I won't disappoint you," He grins before gently wheeling the bike to the entrance of the shop and headed down the paths towards one of the main area's calmly humming a tune while noticing some slots used for brochures and smiles calmly sliding a good amount of the flyers into the slots but still holding 15 of them as he continued onward...as he did he noticed a familiar face on some steps.

"Hummy?" Ryan asked seeing Hummy and the Fairy tones who glanced at him in surprise.

"Ryan-san? What're you doing here?" Hummy asked as Ryan smiles.

"Well I'm just helping out a new friend with a little job, since Hibiki and Kanade have school right now, how about you lot join me for now, it's better than standing around thinking about Cure Muse, oh yeah..did you find out anything?" Ryan asked curious as Hummy shook her head.

"Nope-nya...and I just realise we're missing a Fairy Tone, the one with Muse is the Higher Do, you know Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do," Hummy said as Ryan nodded faintly.

"I see...well like I said no pointing standing around, come on," Ryan said as he let Hummy sit on the drivers seat while he wheeled the bike across the side of the roads the Fairy Tones floating behind him now..

* * *

Ryan smiled as he had finished his work rather easily having handed out the flyers for the people around the town calmly and was for now resting by a nearby beach leaning against a fence while drinking a can of soda while Hummy was sitting by the Kamen Rider's feet, the Fairy Tones having split off for now, Dori, Reri, Miri and Fari the Pink, White, Orange and Yellow Fairy Tones had headed off to find Hibiki and Kanade, while the rest were sticking with Ryan and Hummy.

"Well today's been rather boring...best thing for me is getting my own wheels," Ryan chuckled as Hummy sighed softly for now sitting beside his feet as the rider calmly glanced at her.

"What's wrong Hummy?" Ryan asked softly.

"I'm still thinking about Cure Muse...who is she...and what is she doing not fighting with us?" Hummy said softly, before the duo heard two more sighs before Ryan widened his eyes.

"What the hell are they doing here?" He muttered seeing Falsetto and Baritone, the two other members of the minor trio.

"Being on a team is tough.." Falsetto said as he stretched the pair not noticing Hummy or Ryan yet.

"In the end, the leader must pull the team through," Baritone muttered poking a stick at a nearby crab.

"That's right..I'm a failure as a leader.." Hummy said as Ryan smacked his forehead as Hummy revealed they're position as the pair glanced at them both.

"Oh? It's you.." They said not caring as Ryan sighed almost in relief as he watched them with a careful eye, glancing around for Bassdrum.

"Um where is Siren?" Hummy asked noticing her friend wasn't in the group.

"She disappeared," Baritone said in a low tone as Hummy blinked her eyes at this part as Falsetto continued.

"Siren may have become a Precure," Falsetto said as Hummy widened her eyes.

"Eh!? Really!?" She said as Baritone stood up.

"Don't tell the enemy all of that!" He said as he looked up and spotted on a nearby car and grins.

"A note!" He said moving with speed and snatched the Pink note and smiles.

"Got it," He said as Ryan and Hummy were caught by surprise.

"All right, good job!" Is heard as Bassdrum appeared out of nowhere taking the note.

"Give that back!" Baritone said as he and Bassdrum began fighting over the note as Ryan winked to Hummy who nodded with a slight nya before rushing forward and snatched the note from the fighting Bassdrum and Baritone as they widened they're eyes as Ryan quickly got to Hummy's side.

"Grr...heh, well we got a treat here...we'll get that Note and OOO's power at last!" Bassdrum said as he chuckled.

"Come out Negatone!" He said the large soundwave moving the note out of Hummy's paw and onto the car from before corrupting it and turning it into a Car Negatone that growled as Ryan glared as Hummy stayed behind the rider.

"This isn't good!" Hummy said as Ryan nodded putting on the OOO Driver quickly.

"Hummy, get under cover!" Ryan said as he slotted in his Core Medals.

"Henshin!" He called out scanning his belt.

**TAKA TORA BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Now transformed into OOO the Kamen Rider quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Hehehe! Negatone! Attack!" Bassdrum declared as the Negatone lunged at OOO...

* * *

_(Cutaway 1: Shows the 5 Fairy Tones with Hummy who smiles, as it changes to Hibiki and Kanade playing music on they're Cure Modules with the other two fairy tones, while Ryan was nearby napping as the Suite Precure title appears.)_

_(Cutaway 2: Kanade is trying to keep her cupcakes away from Hibiki but Hummy snatches one followed by Hibiki snatching one as Kanade flips out and begins chasing them while Ryan is calmly drinking a cup of tea while the Kamen Rider OOO title appears)_

* * *

OOO grabbed Hummy and leaped back avoiding the Negatone's attack as it fired disc like Wheels at the Kamen Rider who using his Batta Legs jumped high and avoiding the attacks, Hummy clinging on for dear life.

"Nya! OOO-san! Put me down!" Hummy said before OOO landed near his bike and smiles behind his helmet putting Hummy down on the seat as he thumbs up before calmly turning to the Negatone and lunged forward and kicked it back his foot clashing against the hood of the car negatone pushing it away before landing on his feet.

"Sorry buddy but I'm not giving up my Core Medals," OOO said drawing the Medajalibur as the Negatone growled before it suddenly revved up it's wheels and rushed forward as OOO jumped to the side as he saw it moving down the road letting out the Melody of Sorrow.

"Oh no you don't!" OOO said heading to his bike and after showing Hummy a safe spot to stay in he quickly got onto the bike and revved it up before heading after the Negatone, with Bassdrum close behind in a normal pedal bike...

Meanwhile Hibiki and Kanade where currently going over they're failed attempts at guessing Cure Muse's identity having thought it was friends that they knew, but sadly it either didn't work or they just didn't have the courage to ask them knowing it would expose they're identities as Precure.

"..I guess this won't work out too well," Hibiki said as Kanade nodded softly as they noticed the Fairy Tones having arrived calmly making they're usual music tone like greeting...before they heard a sudden noise and rushed towards to notice from a distance a familiar shape, of a Negatone rushing down the streets it's Melody of Sorrow causing any people it passed by to suddenly start crying before they noticed OOO following on a Motorbike.

"Ryan-san's needs help!" Hibiki said as Kanade nodded quickly.

"Let's go!" The Pair said together in harmony as Dori and Reri landed into the pair's Cure Modules.

"Let's Play Precure! Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade said together as they're Cure Modules glowed and forming they're outfits quickly headed towards the chase scene...

OOO meanwhile grunted as he knocked one of the Wheel like Projectile away with his sword before finally side by side with the Negatone as he leaned closer moving his bike closer and kicked it in the side as it growled and tried to slam into him but OOO quickly put on the brakes right behind the Negatone again.

"OOO-san are you alright!?" Is heard as OOO glanced up to see having arrived was Melody and Rhythm as Hummy smiles from her seat on the bike as Bassdrum chuckled.

"Negatone! Take them all out!" He declared as the Negatone launched wheels towards the Precure but they jumped high up and landed on the same ground and tried to keep up they're superhuman speed helping them keep up with the Negatone as they and OOO dodged more Wheel projectiles as the trio dodged it's attacks as OOO hit the breaks on his Motorbike as the Negatone growled as Rhythm noticed the nearby bridge and smiled.

"Follow me I got an idea, lure it this way," Rhythm said as she jumped up as Melody and OOO noticed as they nodded and jumped as well planting a kick on the Negatone to get it's attention as the pair rushed forwards towards the bridge as the pair jumped up high as the Negatone in a burst of speed drove up the concrete and into the air as Rhythm smirked and jumped up and kicked it higher as it's wheels spun uselessly in the air.

"Melody now!" Rhythm said as she summoned her Berthier as Melody nodded as she did the same as the Orange and Yellow Cures flew into they're Berthier's.

"**Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!**" The pair said in unison summoning the Orange and Yellow Rings and launched them towards the Negatone but as this happened the Negatone quickly brought out a mirror and blocked the attack as OOO noticed quickly.

"That's not suppose to happen!" He said as the Negatone sent the attack flying back as OOO quickly grabbed the girls and jumped back but the explosion still send the trio flying back skidding across the ground as OOO shook his head of some dust.

"Ouch...that hurt," He groaned as the Negatone landed on the ground ready to continue it's wheels revving up as it charged at the trio, OOO, Melody and Rhythm dodging any lunging attempts by the Negatone as OOO had his Sword out and tried a slash clashing with one of the spinning wheels causing sparks to fly from the collision, as the Negatone moved away and came on another charge towards the cornered trio it's eyes glowing Red and ready to attack before suddenly, from out of nowhere a car blocking sign was put infront of it, by Cure Muse who gave it a barrage of quick kicks sending the Negatone crashing down.

"Cure Muse!" Melody and Rhythm said in relief as OOO sighed faintly.

"Nice timing," OOO said as Muse crossed her arms staying silent as Dodori, her Fairy Tone spoke.

"Do we always have to save you...anyway it's time to end this," Dodori said as Melody and Rhythm looked at they're Berthier's.

"But the Berthier didn't work," Rhythm said as Dodori nodded faintly

"Of course it didn't, you can't rely on the same attack all the time, so think, what else can you do with them?" Dodori said as Melody and Rhythm looked at they're berthiers for any kind of clue...before Melody spotted it and blinked her eyes.

"The Berthier have two slots..." She said as Dori, the Pink Fairy Tone smiled and slid into the empty slot as Melody curious gently turned that part of the Berthier as with a slight noise the weapon was split into two as she looked with surprise.

"Woah! It split in two!?" She said looking at her weapons as Cure Muse rolled her eyes almost behind her mask.

"Of course, they could always do that," Dodori said as Reri the White Fairy Tone did the same for Rhythm sliding into the other slot as rhythm carefully turned her Berthier and separated the pair

"How did Cure Muse know how to do that.." Hummy said softly as OOO glanced at the Kitten softly before getting his Sword at the ready and slotted in the three Cell Medals he'd need for this as the Bassdrum glared.

"Enough of this nonsense! Negatone!" Bassdrum declared as the Giant Negatone lunged forward as Melody and Rhythm glanced at OOO who nodded as they smiled as the two Precure began almost shaking both ends of the Berthier's causing a rather loud melodic tone to resonate as Melody smiles.

"Overflowing Melodies' Miracle Session!" Melody called out as both ends of the Berthier began almost glowing with fire, Pink and Orange as Melody began forming a Heart.

"**Precure Miracle Heart Arpeggio**!" Melody called out launching the heart at the Negatone stopping it in place as Melody grins.

"Rhythm! OOO! Now!" She said as Rhythm nodded and began her own chant.

"Bursting Rhythm's fantastic Session!" Rhythm called out as forming was a White and Yellow Heart of Fire like Melody's.

"**Precure Fantastic Piacere**!" Rhythm called out launching her heart at the Negatone striking it as loads of musical notes began surrounding the Negatone as OOO scanned his blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO smirked as his blade glowed Blue before he slashed a blade of energy towards the Negatone making a Blue Line across it as the Trio nodded as Melody and Rhythm finished up.

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" The Duo said together as the Negatone was bathed in the light of the Precure attacks returning to it's car state as Hummy smiles and claps her paws before launching a pink heart to restore the Negatone back into a Note as it was safely stored in the Fairy Tones as OOO nodded calmly.

"Finally we're done.." OOO said as Melody and Rhythm smiled at him as Cure Muse began to walk away.

"Thank you Cure Muse!" Melody called to her as Muse glanced at them.

"Who are you anyway?" Rhythm asked as OOO stayed silent.

"It's not yet the time to reveal myself to you all," Dodori spoke for Muse who began to finish her leave.

"Hold it! Siren!" Bassdrum called out surprising Melody and Rhythm and Hummy as Muse jumped away as Bassdrum growled as Falsetto and Baritone approached Bassdrum from behind.

"Could it really be true...?" Baritone asked as Bassdrum glanced at OOO and the Precure, while Melody and Rhythm were too busy in shock at the possibility that Muse was Siren, OOO glanced at Bassdrum with one hand resting on his sword incase of trouble as Bassdrum scoffed and the Trio Minor left...

'_Now comes the hard part...I gotta figure out how to help Siren quickly...'_ OOO thought as he returned to Ryan as well as Hibiki and Kanade returned to they're normal identities.

"Can it be true...can Siren truly be Cure Muse...?" Kanade asked as Hummy had a big smile on her lips at the thought of this, meanwhile watching this from behind a building was Scorab who chuckles calmly holding some Cell Medals in his hand as he walked away smirking as forming on his back for a moment was those menacing red eyes who glowed with malice...

* * *

The Next day things had been rather unique, our group of heroes had headed to the Lucky Spoon the home/shop for Kanade and her family, as Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy and Ryan were busy enjoying some cupcakes while also discussing the possible bombshell dropped yesterday...

"Siren as a Precure.." Hibiki muttered still thinking the thought was Alien as Ryan glanced at her and Kanade.

"I'm sure of it!" Hummy said with a big smile on her lips. "The Siren I remember was always a girl who loved music from the bottom of her heart," Hummy continued.

"But if that's true why has she been doing all these bad things to everyone.." Kanade asked as Ryan crossed his arms, part of him wanting to blurt out what's really wrong with Siren and the whole Minor Land Group..but decided to play it another way.

"Maybe she's not doing it on her own free will," Ryan pointed out getting reactions from the Girls and Hummy.

"You really think so Ryan-san?" Hummy asked as Ryan shrugged his shoulders,

"It's just a theory, but if you say Siren loved Music, then what could've happened to her to cause this sudden urge to drown the world in sorrow, no one suddenly changes like that," Ryan pointed out as Hibiki and Kanade nodded.

"When you put it like that...it makes sense," Hibiki said as Hummy smiles.

"Then if we find her maybe we can help her!" Hummy said as Hibiki and Kanade smiled softly.

"Well it seems we got a plan, Hummy we'll leave finding Siren to you okay?" Ryan asked as Hummy nodded before the kitten took off to find her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere Itsuko sighed as he walked through the main square near the clock tower one hand adjusting his baseball cap he wore over his hair as he chuckles slightly while lightly toying around with a Cell Medal.

"Well so far I've gotten a few fights...but still no sign of any new Yummies for a few days..." He muttered, meanwhile from the Clock Tower, Siren was calmly walking out carrying a bag filled with objects as she noticed Itsuko and widened her eyes.

_'Him!? What's he doing so close!?'_ She said in a panic as she quickly began taking off as Itsuko blinked his eyes as he noticed Siren but the thing he noticed was a Tiger Cell Medal inside the bag.

"A Cell Medal?" Itsuko said in surprise before he began chasing after Siren.

_'What's a cat doing with a Cell Medal..?'_ Itsuko thought as he lost sight of Siren...meanwhile said Cat continued to run with her bag of things as she headed towards one of the nearby parks.

"Grr...everything is going wrong! This wasn't suppose to happen! I've lost my position as Leader and still they have me look for notes..." Siren growled as she stamped one of her paws on the ground.

"Ah! Siren!" Is heard as Hummy ran over as she growled.

"Oh just great.." She muttered as Hummy looked at her with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in awhile I was worried, where did you go?" Hummy said as Siren turned her back facing Hummy.

"It doesn't matter where I went," Siren said as Hummy moved to look at her face.

"So does that mean your Cure Muse?" Hummy asked as Siren growled.

"That again...listen well Hummy...I...am...NOT MUSE!" Siren yelled as Hummy flinched at the yell before she drooped her head her ears flat on her head.

"I see..." Hummy said as Siren nodded.

"Now then, get out of my way," Siren said coldly.

"Siren...why are you so cold to me? I don't understand?" Hummy asked as Siren glared at Hummy.

"Your annoying! Your such an airhead!" Siren growled out before they heard a growl, before a large tabby looking cat had appeared glaring at Siren and tried to lunge at them causing Siren to drop her bag before the pair looked at the approaching cat.

"Hey what's going on here!?" Is heard as Hummy and Siren saw, Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan arrive the tabby looking cat growling before running off.

"Thank goodness..." Hummy said before seeing Siren had somehow vanished...

"Eh? Siren?" Hummy called out before seeing the bag left behind.

A little bit later the Three humans and one Kitten were seated at the bench, well Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy were while Ryan leaned on the nearby kids slide.

"What is that bag anyway?" Hibiki asked as Hummy sighed.

"I don't know Siren dropped it while she vanished.." Hummy said softly as Kanade decided to talk about the main topic.

"So did you ask her if she was Cure Muse?" Kanade asked softly as Hummy nodded.

"Yeah but she said she wasn't Cure Muse," Hummy said as Ryan nodded faintly.

"I see, that's a shame, we need to find more info about Muse.." Ryan said.

"But Hummy, Muse wears a mask, maybe she is Siren," Hibiki said as Hummy shook her head.

"No...I know she was telling the truth, we are friends so I know," Hummy said as the bag slipped off the bench and spilled it's contents on the grass, included was a piece of paper, a Music Score of some kind, but the thing Ryan noticed was the Tiger Cell Medal as he widened his eyes as Hibiki and Kanade noticed both as Hummy picked up the paper while Ryan picked up the Cell Medal.

"A cell medal...?" Ryan said looking at the coin in hand, while Hummy was looking at the music score.

"Siren...you kept this after so long..?" Hummy seemed to wonder as Hibiki and Kanade blinked they're eyes.

"What're you talking about Hummy?" Hibiki asked.

"This Music Score...it's from the last auditions for the Singer of the Melody of Happiness," Hummy said as Ryan blinked his eyes.

"Auditions?" He asked as Hummy nodded.

"Yes, Siren and Me back in my home of Major Land were best friends and she even helped me learn how to sing and love music," Hummy said as Hibiki and Kanade listened no doubt unable to see Siren as that kind of person.

"However when I decided to enter auditions for the one who would sing the Melody of Happiness, Siren said she we had to compete on our own, I didn't see her until the auditions but she had told me, that a score I was given was a false one by someone trying to sabotage me for some reason," Hummy said softly as Ryan sighed knowing Hummy was talking about Diva another member of Major Land that tried to ruin Hummy's chance, but Siren stopped her at the cost of losing to Hummy.

"So you won and became the singer for the Melody of Happiness?" Ryan asked as Hummy nodded.

"And that's when Siren began to drift away..?" Hummy said softly none of them noticing Siren listening in...

"Hmm I can understand what Siren is thinking.." Hibiki said as Hummy blinked her eyes still clueless.

"I still don't get it.." She said.

"That's why your such an idiotic Airhead," is heard as Siren calmly walks into view to the surprise of the two Precure and Kamen Rider as Hummy looked at her former friend.

"I still regret what I did back then...I should've kept quiet," Siren said as Hummy approached her.

"Why do you say that? You hate doing shady things," Hummy said as Siren glanced to the side.

"I have changed, I'm not the Siren you remember," Siren said as Hummy shakes her head.

"I don't care if you change, your always my best friend!" Hummy said

"Heh how nice of an Airhead who has it all to say.." Siren said as Hummy blinked her eyes.

"I know when I heard you sing...I could never compete against a voice like yours," Siren said as Ryan raised an eyebrow.

_'Right...now I just have to make sure she doesn't fall backwards...if I can'_ Ryan thought.

"It's thanks to you I became so Good Siren, your the one who cheered me on and helped me when I was bad at singing and helped me practice and practice to become better," Hummy said as Siren stood there in shock as she was it seemed to be remembering all the good times.

"Your my best friend, now and forever!" Hummy declared as Siren just stood there in shock before feeling something wet on her cheek and raised a paw and saw she was crying as Kanade, Hibiki and Ryan stayed quiet as they watched Hummy trying to rebuild the bridge Siren burned.

"Oh no! Negatone is causing Havoc!" Is heard suddenly as two strange guys in normal clothing seemed to appear out of nowhere getting the attention of Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy who quickly followed the pair as Ryan flinched at this, as he glanced at Siren before he went to follow, as he turned a corner after Hibiki and Kanade, in another part of the small park, Itsuko had just arrived panting softly as he looked around before spotting Siren.

"Ah Neko-chan.." He said as he was about to approach before seeing a strange Pink Cat appearing.

"Siren long time no see.." The Cat said smugly.

"Diva?" Siren said in shock to see the Cat who tried to cheat Hummy.

"Are those cats talking...?" Itsuko whispered as he listened in.

"How did you lose that time?" Diva asked calmly as Siren began to think,

"Hummy was the better singer," Siren said as Diva shook her head.

"Wrong, Hummy told the judges this 'Siren is a bad person who gave me the wrong score!'" Diva said smirking as Siren glared.

"That's a lie!" She shouted out.

"Diva tells the truth!" is heard as Siren glanced at a nearby puddle bringing a familiar person.

"Mephisto-sama!" Siren said in shock seeing her boss again.

"I heard from Aphrodite herself," He said calmly as Siren shook her head.

"That can't be...I believe in Hummy!" Siren shouted out as Mephisto sighed.

"Very well...take these," He said as suddenly appearing out of the water was two almost ear pieces like those on headphones that began floating around Siren as Itsuko narrowed his eyes as they attached to Siren's ears causing a Dark Red Energy Soundwave to pass into her as she screamed out in pain.

"Friendship and Love is meaningless!" Mephisto declared as he began talking about how Siren's destiny was to sing the Melody of Sorrow as Itsuko glared and suddenly moved forward and he grabbed one of the devices and clenched around it blocking it's energy but it sparked as Itsuko clenched an eye at this as Diva growled at this interference, before the backlash sent Itsuko flying back as he groaned as Siren's eyes glowed red.

"Hummy lied to me and is the reason I lose unfairly," Siren said as one of Itsuko's Cell Medals rolled towards Siren who noticed and picked it up calmly seeing it was a Grasshopper Cell Medal as she smirked.

"I believe I have a new idea for the Precure to have a go at," Siren laughed as Bassdrum approached and he and Siren left in pursuit of Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan, as Itsuko sat up as he narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like I stumbled onto something big.." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out the Birth Driver...

* * *

Meanwhile back with our heroes...they had arrived at a path with lines of trees on each side.

"Where's the negatone..." Hibiki said as the two strangers before them smirked.

"Yes where is it.." They said together before almost tossing the fake clothes away showing they're true forms.

"Baritone and Falsetto!" Hibiki and Kanade said in surprise as Ryan growled before a noise of a landing is heard as Ryan turned around with Hummy,

"Bassdrum!" Ryan glared before he widened his eyes seeing Siren with those Evil eyes.

'Damn it! I messed the chance!' Ryan thought as Hummy looked confused.

"Siren?" Hummy asked.

"I'll never forgive you Hummy!" She snapped as Bassdrum laughed bringing out the Music Score and a Note...

"Siren...shall we begin your test?" Bassdrum asked as Siren nodded as she growled.

"Come out! Negatone!" She yelled out corrupting the Note on the Music Score, turning it into the Score Negatone that growled out before Siren smirked and brought out a Grasshopper Cell Medal before she tossed it at the Negatone a slot appearing on it before the Negatone and the coin slid in before the back of the Negatone glowed green as a Yummy crawled out before burning with Green flames and became the Grasshopper Yummy.

"Siren? What're you doing! Aren't you a Precure?" Hummy asked as She growled and turned into her human form Ellen before she gathered energy and launched purple what looked like Music Notes towards the group who quickly jumped backwards avoiding the blast.

"Looks like we're stuck, we gotta fight!" Ryan said as Hibiki and Kanade nodded.

"Let's go!" Hibiki and Kanade said to be in harmony as Ryan attached the OOO Driver to his belt and the girls activated they're Cure Modules.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade said together as they Modules glowed

"Henshin!" Ryan declared as the familiar jingle was heard.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

The Blinding Light shined as Hibiki and Kanade became the Precure again while Ryan with a swirling of colours became Kamen Rider OOO.

"Strumming the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody called out

"Strumming the Graceful Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm called out.

"Counting up the Medals! 1, 2 and 3! Kamen Rider OOO!" OOO called out.

"Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!" Melody and Rhythm called out together.

OOO nodded as the he and the girls stood ready, OOO rushing towards the Yummy while Melody and Rhythm avoided the attacks of the Negatone but it's string like arms managed to Snag Rhythm as Melody noticed she tried to rescue her but left her back open to be struck and Rhythm was slammed against the ground, Melody was quickly caught too and the pair began to get tossed around they luckily avoided a hard slam onto the ground but were slammed into each other, spun around to dizzy speeds and slammed to the ground.

OOO meanwhile was in a rapid exchange the Yummy was more fighter than normal as it and OOO exchanged punches and kicks with almost matching speed and power but a lucky kick by OOO sent the Yummy skidding back before it launched a Green Lightning that OOO was unprepared for and got tagged sending him flying back hard with a groan.

Ellen calmly approached the Down Precure and launched her projectile at the pair to try and finish them, but just as they were about to hit Cure Muse appeared and blocked it with her cape.

"Cure Muse!" The Pair said in surprise, as the rumours of Siren being Muse were abolished.

"You should hurry and beat the Negatone!" Dodori said as Melody and Rhythm quickly got back up and nodded.

Muse calmly jumped onto a nearby tree branch before Melody and Rhythm moved standing infront of a tree each as the Negatone tried to catch them again but got it's arms tied to the trees as Melody gripped Rhythm's arms and literary flung her friend at the Negatone as Ellen jumped to the side as Rhythm kicked the Negatone hard in the chest.

OOO meanwhile wasn't faring too well, as he avoided another lightning bolt but rolling sideways he barely had the time to get his arms up to block the kick but was pinned to the ground as Bassdrum chuckled.

"We may finally get your medals, Yummy! Finish him!" Bassdrum declared, before suddenly a sound was heard before 5 strange coin shaped projectiles struck the Yummy's back allowing OOO to kick it away as he was confused by that attack.

"Well well...it seems I stumbled onto something really big if your involved OOO-Sempai," Is heard as OOO was confused as Siren or Ellen widened her eyes as she recalled that voice as walking into view was the Green armoured being as he walked into view as OOO widened his eyes behind his helmet.

_'Birth!? What is he doing here!?'_ OOO thought in shock as Bassdrum growled.

"Who are you!?" He declared as Birth chuckled to the confused Precure too.

"I am Kamen Rider Birth!" Birth declared as he looked at the Yummy who growled at him.

"And I think it's time to get to work," He said raising what looked like a Gun weapon before launching those same coin shaped projectiles which sparked against the Yummy making it stumble before he rushed forward and punched it in the chest as OOO still on the ground kicked a foot up and tossed it over before he got up with Birth by his side.

"We need to talk," OOO said as Birth nodded.

"Sure once we take care of this," He said as he removed the strange capsule that deposited Cell medals which turned into Silver Dust as he refilled the capsule with the nearby bag he had but moved it infront of the Gun's Barrel, as OOO quickly slide three Cell medals into his sword and scanned across the blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

**CELL BURST!**

As this was going on Melody shook her head before she got her weapon ready as she quickly summoned her Berthier and separated it before she smirked.

"Overflowing melodies' miracle session! **Precure Miracle Heart Arpeggio**!" Melody declared launching the Pink and Orange Heart of flames at the Negatone stunning it.

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2 and 3! Finale!" She called out bathing the Negatone in light freeing it from the darkness as Hummy quickly saved the Note as it was safely tucked away in the Fairy Tone.

OOO and Birth meanwhile finished up as OOO slashed his sword at the Yummy causing it to almost look cut in half before Birth fired an Orb of energy quite large as it shot at the Yummy destroying it in an Explosion as Cell Medals fell everywhere as Birth chuckled.

"Blast it...TWO Kamen Riders!?" Bassdrum growled, as Hummy noticed the Music Score and went to pick it up before a blast from Ellen destroyed the paper.

"Next time you'll be the target Hummy," Ellen said calmly "I am the idol of Minor Land and the Princess of Evil, Siren," Siren said before she, and the Minor Trio left, Muse glanced at the new arrival before she left too as Birth calmly approached the Cell medals and quickly piled them in his bag as Hummy looked at the ruined Score with a sad expression as Melody and Rhythm approached OOO and Birth.

"OOO...who is this?" Melody asked as OOO shook his head.

"I don't know his real name...but, he's Kamen Rider Birth," OOO said as Birth with a now full bag of Cell Medals stood up and glanced at them.

"Oh my manners, apologies," Birth said with a small bow of the head as Melody and Rhythm smiled.

"Thank you for helping OOO, I'm Melody and this is Rhythm," Melody said as Rhythm smiled.

"I know the new Precure group, your really growing strong," Birth said as he began to pick up the bag of medals.

"But my works done, so I must be off for now," Birth said as he began to walk away.

"Before you ask, I will help you, they seem to be able to make Yummies, that makes them my main targets," Birth said as he walked away as OOO glanced at Hummy with a clenched fist.

'I promise you Hummy, we'll rescue Siren...' OOO thought as Birth glanced up at the sky as he left the park.

"Poor Neko-chan, why are those strange people after her so much..." Birth said as he removed his Cell Medal reverting back to Itsuko as he adjusts his Baseball cap and continued moving through the empty streets...

**(And that's that, hope you all liked it, next time, OOO and the Precure have to handle a renewed Siren while OOO and Birth try to find a way to save her, and will Birth reveal his identity to the Precure and OOO and what of Scorab where is the Greed, all will be answered soon)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kamen Rider OOO and Suite Precure!

The Melody of Desire!

Chapter 12! Muse Imposter, Gravity power and Ouji's Peril!**  
**

Ryan yawned lightly as he was finishing up his shift at the Restaurant of Asagi's, cleaning the last tables and taking any dishes of late night customers meals to the kitchen for washing, as he wiped his forehead glancing up at the full moon tonight, part of him wishing he could help out the girls and Hummy right now, but he knew Hibiki and Kanade would help Hummy out tomorrow, he was rather busy on that little surprise...

"Kamen Rider Birth...what is he doing here...and how did he get here?" He wondered as he washed the last of the dishes calmly putting them on the rack for drying as he yawned and stretched his arms calmly heading to the bedrooms upstairs as he dragged himself into his bedroom and landed on the bed groaning faintly.

_'Now...I just need to find out how to save Siren quicker than the girls did...I just hope I can help her soon..'_ Ryan said, he hated Mind Control when it come to enemies, usually someone was tricked or corrupted by something into being an evil person and now the same was happening to Siren...

"I just hope Hummy can reach Siren's true heart and free her..." Ryan muttered glancing out the window as he finally fell asleep...

Meanwhile Outside Scorab calmly walked through the Darkened streets calmly chuckling while toying with some Cell Medals.

"Now then...how shall we play around with those Girls and OOO.." He muttered before a voice is heard in his head.

_**"Patience...for now we need to gather more of your Medals..."**_ That Dark Malevolent voice is heard.

"I know," He said calmly before he noticed some late night workers smirking calmly before he sneaked towards them and before they knew it he gripped two of them by the head lifting them up as they began struggling in his tight grip.

"Now then...let's continue bringing Desire into the world..." Scorab chuckled before two Cell Medals Glowing Dark with Energy moved and formed cell medal slots on the two men before the two Medals slide into the slots while a Black Vortex formed as two Yummies crawled out.

**_"Now let's experiment...go and devour your desires!"_** The Dark Voice declared as the Yummies groaned and stumbled away as the two men collapsed, Scorab chuckled before vanishing into the Darkness...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Clock Tower, Siren calmly sat before Mephisto, the Trio Minor behind her watching.

"So as you can see the rumours of me being Cure Muse were wrong, and also we have a second Kamen Rider showing up..." Siren said as Mephisto nodded with a serious look.

"The Precure's strength grows more with those riders showing up..we need to defeat them quickly, your goal to acquire OOO's Core Medals are still on, but find those Notes first!" Mephisto said as Siren nodded, but for a split instant her eyes seemed to be flashing in and out of a red colour as she shook her head.

_'What is wrong with me...?'_ Siren muttered, not remembering Itsuko having clenched one of those earpieces that corrupted her again with mind control causing that one to not work...

"Are you sure it's wise to have her lead us again...she was moved by that Airhead Hummy," Bassdrum said as Siren stayed silent before she suddenly did a laugh of evil.

"I assure you Bassdrum, I am fully concentrated on destroying Hummy and the Precure as well as those Kamen Riders and soon we shall have the Score of Sorrow ready to sing..." Siren said as Mephisto grins.

"I'm glad to hear that Siren, good luck," He said before cutting the connection leaving Siren and the Trio Minor.

"Now then, let's prepare, the Precure and Riders don't seem to know Muse's identity, we can use that to our advantage," Siren said calmly leaving the room as Bassdrum frowned at how he was back as a lackey again...clenching a fist before he, Baritone and Falsetto followed Siren out of the tower as Siren smirked and glowed Purple before morphing into an Exact Duplicate of Cure Muse.

"By the end of the day, the Precure will be no more and the Riders will also be dealt with," She smirked laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile Itsuko hummed a tune as he walked through the streets of Kanon town glancing around at some people just doing normal work and some playing musical instruments as he glanced around at all of the people of this city.

"This place is great..." He chuckles as he calmly relaxed on a nearby bench putting down his bag filled with Cell Medals and also his Birth Driver and Buster as he stroked it calmly sighing, "Well I guess soon we'll have to introduce ourselves to the Precure and OOO-sempai," Itsuko said before a sudden crashing sound is heard as he blinked his eyes and noticed stamping around was a Yummy...Black in Colour with a Spider like design as he grins.

"Well now...time to get to work," He said as the Yummy was causing just random destruction people running from it as he quickly put the Birth Driver on and held one of his Cell medals.

"Henshin!" He called out slotting the Medal onto the belt causing that Hologram of a Cell medal to appear as he began twisting the knob on the side of the belt.

***CRANK!***

***CRANK!***

***POP!***

The Belt quickly activated forming the Birth Armour around him as Birth sighed and knocked his fists together before bringing out the Birth Buster before firing a quick salvo of Cell Medal shaped Bullets that smacked against the yummy causing it to growl in pain as it turned to see Birth who calmly smirked behind his Helmet his HUD on full showing him the creature easily.

"Alrighty...let's get started!" Birth said as he charged forward and kept firing rapid bursts with the Birth Buster as the Yummy growled and lunged forward with a punch, Birth quickly rolled under it and kicked the chest of the Yummy making it stumble backward before unleashing a close range salvo of Cell Medals making it roar as cell medals began spilling out of it as it fell to the floor as Birth smirked calmly shouldering his Birth Buster calmly before approaching the Yummy before moving the capsule used to hold the Cell Medals onto the front of the Gun

**CELL BURST!**

As he began preparing the shot a suddenly Dark Shape moved as Birth fired his attack a Scorpion like tail struck him sending him flying back as he groaned before the Yummy was struck by Birth's attack and exploded showering Cell Medals onto the figure who glowed Black showing it was Scorab who smirked absorbing the Cell Medals quickly into his body.

"Oh your gonna pay for that one!" Is heard as Scorab notices Birth as he scowls at him.

"Another Rider..." He muttered his Crab Claw like hands moving quickly as Birth quickly slotted a Cell Medal in his belt.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

Is heard as Orange coloured machinery formed into a device on his left arm, shaped like a Shovel used by diggers as he and Scorab charged and clashed with a clang of metal on hard carapace.

However suddenly a Scorpion tail slashed across the back of Birth as he grunted and notice behind him was a Scorpion Yummy as it growled and charged forward as Birth managed to knock Scorab back long enough to avoid the Yummies attack.

_'Okay think I'm in trouble here...'_ Birth thought as Scorab and the Scorpion Yummy charged at him..

* * *

(Play Anything Goes, OOO Theme Song)

_(You count the Medals! One two and three!_  
_Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO! )_

We See OOO appearing at Tatoba Combo then a split showing of Cure Melody and Rhythm!

_Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting_  
_It's fine to be completely free_

We now see Ryan calmly walking through a beach, Hibiki walking through a street and Kanade through a field of Grass.

_("It starts now" What you've been Waiting for_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

Ryan now sees a Taka Medal half buried in the sand and picks it up, while Hibiki finds a Tora Medal on the street and picks it up while Kanade finds a Batta Medal in the grass and picks it up too.

_You can't Ignore Fate_  
_In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward_

_("Mysterious turn of Events" Give me energy!_  
_Count the Medals! One two and three!)_

The Three are now back to back holding each Medal.

_It's okay! Tomorrow is always a Blank Slate_  
_Your the one who determines what your worth is!_

We now switch to a scene of Ellen becoming Siren, Mephisto and the Trio Minor and finally, Queen Aphrodite, the Fairy Tones and Hummy.

The Scene then switches to Hibiki and Kanade holding there Cure Modules while Ryan scanned his Belt with the OOO Scanner.

_("Let's Play! Precure..)_

**_("Henshin!")_**

_(..Modulation!")_

The trio activate there Henshins at this point as the screen switches to Scorab the Black Greed hiding in the shadows with many Crustacean, Arachnid and Arthropod yummies around him...

_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!)_

We now switch to Ryan transforming into OOO as well as Cure Melody and Rhythm performing there Passionato Harmony Finisher.

_Anything Goes! Fire up that heart,_  
_Find something to Fulfill you._

_Life Goes On! Time to Get Serious!_  
_If you are going to Fight, then don't worry about losing!_

The Song Ends with OOO swinging the Medajalibur causing a dustcloud as the Taka, Tora and Batta medal appear in view with the Fairy Tones around them.

(End Music)

* * *

Nearby Ryan dashed down the streets having heard the commotion, with the girls currently stuck in school who no doubt wouldn't let the students leave during the monster attack, as he reached the street he could see Birth fighting against a Scorpion Yummy and Scorab.

"Birth? Scorab!" Ryan said attaching his OOO Driver and quickly slotting in the Medals and scanned his belt.

"Henshin!" Ryan called charging forth.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

OOO quickly charged forward and using his legs jumped up and kicked Scorab in the chest before he could strike Birth sending him skidding back as Birth kicked the Scorpion Yummy back as the two Riders stood back to back.

"Thanks for the back up OOO-sempai," Birth said as OOO nodded.

"Sure, you take the yummy, Scorab's mine!" OOO said as he charged at Scorab as his claws clashed with the Crab Claws of Scorab sparks flying all over as Scorab chuckled.

"OOO...glad to see your still alive," He laughed before he attempted a slash with his Scorpion tail but OOO kicked his stomach moving away from the attack calmly holding his Medajalibur now as Birth meanwhile summoned his Drill Arm and clashed with the Scorpion Yummies tail sparks flying all over.

"Alright then time for me to get the Cell Medals I need," Birth said as he kicked the Yummy back punching the chest and the head of the monster making it stumble back before he grins and jumped back his Shovel Arm having been put back into it's pod before he quickly used another Cell Medal slotting it into the Birth Driver.

**BREAST CANNON!**

Birth quickly gripped the handles on the Cannon slotting two medals into it quickly while twisting the knob of his belt again activating his finisher...

**CELL BURST!**

Birth's Cannon glowed Red as it fired a huge beam of energy slamming into the Yummy who screeched before exploding as well as a shower of Cell medals moved onto the floor splashing as Birth calmly moved one more Cell Medal before slotting it into his Belt.

**CRANE ARM!**

The Orb on his right shoulder forming a long arm like a crane with a hook at the end as he launched it at the pile of medals causing the medals to almost stick to the arm like it was a magnet before it put the medals in his bag and turned to see OOO and Scorab in a fast past exchange of punches before the pair leaped away from each other allowing Birth to Pepper Scorab with his Birth Buster's shots as Scorab growled before clenching two Cell Medals breaking them in half before tossing them causing Yummies to appear who groaned like Zombies and shambled towards Birth and OOO as Scorab was covered in Black Smoke and vanished, he had more Yummies to make, having already absorbed the Medals of the Spider Yummy..

Birth quickly fired rapidly at the Yummies making them stumble back as OOO picked up three Cell Medals he snatched from Scorab during the exchange and slot them into his sword scanning the blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO with his glowing blade lunged forward and slashed each of the Yummies in half as they vanished into dust leaving behind the broken halfs of Cell Medals which soon dissolved into Dust as Birth sighed.

"That was quite eventful.." Birth muttered glancing at OOO who looked back.

"Yeah it was..." OOO sighed as he glanced around at the carnage.

"What is Scorab doing...a random attack.." OOO muttered as he glanced around as Birth sighed.

"Anyway you think we can chat with your two friends, I want to introduce myself," Birth said calmly as OOO glanced at him lightly with a nod.

"Thanks, to be honest I don't know who you are either," OOO said as Birth chuckled as the two riders began to walk away for now, as they moved OOO noticed Hibiki and Kanade running down a nearby pathway towards the ocean as Birth noticed too.

"Trouble?" Birth asked as OOO nodded his eyes.

"Big time, let's go!" OOO said as the two riders gave chase...

* * *

Hibiki and Kanade hadn't had a good day, starting with Kanade thinking her crush Ouji was Muse, despite the many things wrong with that, the girls tried to hijack the school's intercom to try and spread a school wide message for Cure Muse to show up thinking she was one of they're classmates, sadly they got it wrong again, after a little cheering up from Kanade's friend, Seika, the Head of the Cooking Club.

She told them that maybe Muse was staying secret for now, but that they just needed to be patient and wait for the time Muse reveals herself, something that seemed quite well for the pair though they still wondered how the Mysterious Precure was, after saving goodbye to Seika, the pair had heard Muse was waiting for them by they're Fairy Tones and the pair quickly headed towards the location a seaside cliff area were Muse was calmly facing the ocean...

"There she is!" Hibiki said as the pair approached but Muse silently raised a hand asking them to stop as Kanade quickly got it.

"Oh yes, you may not who we are in these clothes, but we are Precure," Kanade said as she pointed to herself, "I'm Cure Rhythm," She said as Hibiki smiles and points to herself too.

"And I'm Cure Melody," Hibiki said, "We wanted to talk to you for awhile," She added as Muse spoke.

"I know, Hummy explained it to me, I apologise that I couldn't speak properly to you two until now, I really want to become friends," Muse said as Hibiki and Kanade were quickly smiling at that part...

"Me and Hummy have already gathered all of the notes, but in order to complete the Legendary Score, I need your Cure Modules," Muse asked.

"But without these...we can't become Pretty cure?" Hibiki asked as Muse nodded.

"Yes but your Modules are also the Clef's without them the Legendary Score will remain incomplete," Muse said as a tiny Violin shaped pendant was dangling under her own Cure Module as Hibiki and Kanade not catching on handed they're Modules to 'Muse' who smirked before the Modules glowed suddenly with energy as Muse flinched and quickly flung the modules into the ocean to the shock of Hibiki and Kanade as Muse suddenly moved behind them as strange ropes of Dark Energy wrapped around the pair as Muse smirked.

"What're you doing!? Aren't we friends!?" Hibiki shouted as Muse smirked.

"Aren't you friends with her," she said pointing to some rocks where hummy was tied to one, with a piece of cloth around the Kitten's mouth and a basket holding the other 5 Fairy Tones.

"Hummy!" Hibiki and Kanade called out in worry as Muse chuckled.

"And don't think your Rider friend will save you this time, he'll be taken care of," Muse laughed, "But for now it's time for you girls to come with me to Minor Land..." She grins and begins pulling them towards the cliff were the water changed to some kind of portal...

* * *

Meanwhile OOO and Birth were closing in on the location before a chuckle is heard.

"Your not going any further, Kamen Riders!" is heard as Bassdrum arrived smirking at them as OOO and Birth got into fighting stances.

"Alright Bassdrum, outta the way," OOO said as Birth stayed quiet for now as Baritone and Falsetto lands behind Bassdrum the trio staying in position as Bassdrum smirked and calmly brought out a Cell Medal before he calmly lifted it up to his own head as a Yummy slowly formed infront of him groaning as it stood up.

"Now My yummy! Get me those medals!" Bassdrum declared as the Yummy glowed Red in colour before turning into a Parrot Yummy that flapped it's wings and lunged at OOO and Birth who quickly dodged rolled out of the way as OOO glared as Birth fired his Birth Buster at the bird who flew quickly avoiding the attacks as OOO glanced upward as he glared at Bassdrum.

"You idiots don't know what kind of power the Medals have!" OOO said as he removed the Taka, Tora and Batta medals before bringing out three grey medals, sliding them into his Belt as he smirked behind his helmet and scanned his belt.

**SAI! GORILLA! ZOU!**

**SAGOZO...SAGOZO!**

OOO roared out as he was covered in a Greyish aura as he formed into the armour, cylindrical with grey plating covering the most of it, grey ridges running above his temples and even a horn decorated with a red stone on the forehead. Completing the look were the eyepieces which had turned ruby red. The shoulder pads had grown larger and more angular with several grey lines running along the edges. His forearms were covered in large gauntlets which were almost entirely silver save for black lines decorating them. From a distance, they made his forearms look large and muscular. The legs had likewise changed, the thighs being covered in segmented grey armour on the sides. The knees downward were covered in more grey armour which was segmented running down his shins while the knees and feet sported jagged tips.

Birth glanced as Bassdrum and the other members of the Trio Minor could only watch in shock as OOO transformed into the Grey themed combo as he began pounding his fists against his chest causing the ground to suddenly begin shaking making the Minor Trio stumble around as the Yummy glared at OOO and lunged towards him but OOO just kept pounding his fists against his chest making silver energy to begin pulsing out as the Yummy suddenly crashed into the ground as Birth and the Minor Trio were barely staying standing.

"W-what is this?" Bassdrum grunted as Birth noticed.

"Amazing...he is controlling Gravity..." Birth groaned as the yummy was twitching on the floor as OOO calmly scanned his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO calmly jumped up as his feet glowed a Grey colour and stomped on the ground causing the legs of the Yummy to be trapped as it was forced towards him as OOO raised his fists which began glowing as did his horn on his helmet as the Yummy was close enough OOO lunged forward slamming his horn and fists into the Yummy causing it to explode showing Cell medals everywhere as OOO's legs began to give out as Birth quickly rushed to his friends side as Bassdrum smirked at that.

"Well, it seems he is not invincible after all," Bassdrum said, "But no matter, Siren will finish off the Precure," bassdrum said as the Minor trio vanished leaving Birth and OOO who Birth noticed was glowing Silver before the armour vanished revealing Ryan under it as Birth widened his eyes behind his helmet.

"Ryan-san?" Birth asked before hearing a noise from the nearby cliff and carefully leaned Ryan against a tree before heading towards the scene to see Cure Muse about to fling Hibiki and kanade to the portal, but before that happened, birth noticed a Shadowy Figure moving past him and saved the pair...another Cure Muse...!?

"Two Muse's?" Hibiki said in surprise as Dodori the Purple Fairy tone on the Cure Muse that saved the pair spoke.

"Don't imitate me!" Dodori said as the Evil Muse glared at the other Muse.

"I am the real one!" She declared and charged at Muse while Hibiki and Kanade while they're arms were still pinned by Evil muse's strange energy ropes as they headed over to Hummy as Hibiki was able to remove the cloth while Kanade bumped the basket off the Fairy tones freeing them.

"Hummy get us outta these!" Hibiki said as Hummy glanced at her trapped paws.

"Umm, I can't with my paws trapped.." Hummy sweat dropped as Hibiki and Kanade tried to fight they're restraints.

Meanwhile with the Two Cure Muse's dodori noticed the violin like necklace on the Cure Module of Muse's, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your Siren-dodo!" She called out as the Evil Muse glared before glowing and returning to Siren's Cat form who noticed underwater on a Seaweed was a Note as she smirked.

"This fight is mine, Come on out Negatone!" she called out corrupting the Note turning it into the Seaweed Negatone.

"Negatone! Crush Cure Muse!" Siren called out as the Negatone swung one of it's arms as Muse barely dodged it as Hibiki and Kanade could only watch as Hummy noticed the unique bindings on the girls.

"That's a Five Lined Staff!" Hummy said looking at the Fairy tones, "You can maybe fix them!" Hummy said as the Fairy tones quickly moved onto the bonds and began making a rapid musical tone causing the bonds to glow before shattering like glass.

"Hummy we're in trouble, Siren threw our Modules into the sea!" Hibiki said as Hummy smiled.

"Leave it to me!" she said as she clapped her paws together causing the Modules to glow before flying out of the sea and over to the Hibiki and kanade...

Meanwhile Muse dodged one more attack of the Negatone which was about to swing another before some familiar Medal bullet struck the Negatone and sent it reeling back as Muse glanced up to see Birth on a nearby cliff with his Birth Buster smoking as Siren growled.

"What're you doing here!?" Siren growled as Hibiki and kanade noticed.

"Sorry Neko-chan, Ryan already handled your diversion," Birth said before he slid down the near cliff and joined Muse's side pointing his weapon at the Negatone.

"Siren!" Hibiki called out as Birth glanced at the pair with curious eyes.

"Trying to imitate Muse to trick us..." Kanade started.

"Unforgivable!" The Pair said together they're Cure Modules glowing...

"Let's Play Precure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade called out together quickly as they where covered in a bright light hiding the transformation sequence turning them into Cure's Melody and Rhythm.

"Strumming the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody called out.

"Strumming the Graceful Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm called out.

"Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!" The pair called out as they stood beside Birth and Muse as Siren growled.

"Negatone! Power up!" siren called out as the Negatone began glowing a Red Aura before launching almost waves of energy but Muse quickly used her Cloak to block the attack as Birth fired at the Negatone making mini explosions on the negatone's body as Melody lunged forward with a rapid punching which the Negatone kept blocking while Rhythm flipped under it's guard and kicked it's non existing chin before kicking it away as Muse smiled as Dodori nodded.

"Now's the time!" She called out as Melody and Rhythm nodded summoning they're Berthier's while splitting them up again each holding they're weapons while Birth quickly moved his Buster into Cell burst mode.

**CELL BURST!**

"**Precure! Miracle Heart Arpeggio**!" Melody called out launching her finisher.

"**Precure Fantastic Piacere**!" Rhythm declared as the pair's attacked along with Birth's full charged Buster Shot smashed into the Negatone.

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" The Pair finished up as Birth gave a thumbs up as Hummy purified the Note and returned it to the Fairy tone..

Siren growled as she saw this before turning away.

"I'll remember this!" she snapped before she vanished leaving Muse, Birth, Melody and Rhythm as Muse began to walk away.

"Muse wait...can't we be friends yet?" Melody asked as Muse turned to them.

"It's not the time yet-dodo.." Dodori said before Muse calmly jumped away vanishing from sight leaving Birth, Melody and Rhythm.

"Oh...you alright?" Is heard as they look up to see Ryan looking exhausted.

"Ryan!" Melody and Rhythm said returning to Hibiki and Kanade and headed up to Ryan as Birth followed.

"Are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah...yummy slowed me down, had to use a Full Combo while Birth went ahead...did he help in time?" Ryan asked.

"I sure did Ryan-san," Is heard as Birth walked into view before calmly moving his left hand to the Cell medal attached to his Birth Driver.

"Birth?" Ryan asked before Birth removed the Cell Medal covering him in a dome like a Gashapon Pod before it vanished revealing Itsuko underneath to Ryan's surprise.

"Itsuko!?" Ryan asked in shock as he stood up leaning on a tree as Hibiki and Kanade helped they're ally and friend up as Itsuko grins.

"Yep, and I got a feeling we got alot to chat about," Itsuko said as the four of them began heading back to town while Hummy walked beside them..

* * *

Ryan sighed as he sat on a chair in Asagi's restaurant, with Hibiki, Kanade, Itsuko and Hummy joining him around the table as Itsuko placed his bag with his Driver and Medals down smiling calmly.

"So Itsuko...I have to ask, where did you get the Birth Driver?" Ryan asked as Itsuko glanced at his Henshin device.

"Well it's kinda strange how it appeared before me.." Itsuko chuckled as Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it began about a week before that big fiasco with that Space thing," He said talking about Black Hole.

"Black Hole, go on?" Ryan said as Itsuko continued.

"Well I was just being a normal guy, I well I always wanted to be a hero, saving people like the Precure can, but sadly only girls become Precure, so I was outta luck, then about a week before Black hole showed up, this strange portal appeared in my room, saying if I wanted my desire to be a hero granted.." Itsuko said softly...

_(Flashback)_

_"**SUBARASHII**!" Was heard through a strange glowing portal as Itsuko groaned sitting up from his bed to see a portal of some kind and also showing some kind of office on the other side, calmly sitting in a chair and making what looked like cakes was a man wearing a suit of red in colour but an apron was over it as nearby an all music device was playing the 'Happy Birthday to you' Song._

_"It seems we were successful with the portal...**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** To our Inventions success and our first contact with another world!" He said as Itsuko blinked his eyes._

_"Um excuse me...what're you talking about?" Itsuko asked as the strange man who noticed him and smiled._

_"Ah another Cake is in order for our first contact with a being of another world." The man said as Itsuko blinked his eyes, he was clad in a simple white shirt and green cargo shorts for now._

_"Sir...um who are you?" Itsuko asked as the man chuckled._

_"Of course my manners, I am Kousei Kougami, president of the Kougami Foundation, were we shall let everyone's true desires come true," Kougami chuckled, "Desire is the Fuel that ignites life and our worlds...it is infinite!" He said as Itsuko blinked his eyes._

_"You grant someone's Desire?" Itsuko asked as Kougami grinned and nodded._

_"Yes, anyone's desire we encourage to make them realise that desire and make it come true!" Kougami called out as Itsuko grinned._

_"I have one I wish to be granted myself...I always wished to become a hero...to help people and save them.." Itsuko said as Kougami stroked his chin slightly before chuckling._

_"I have just the thing...I always keep a few of these in reserve just incase," he said bringing out a Present wrapped up nicely before he calmly seemed to approach the portal as slowly the present seemed to be pushing in as Itsuko caught it holding it in his hands as Kougami moved backwards grinning._

_"I hope this will make your desire come true...be a hero of justice! And Smite those with evil Intents...that is your desire I believe!" Kougami said chuckling._

_"Happy Birthday! The new Kamen Rider Birth!" Kougami called out as Itsuko blinked his eyes._

_"Kamen Rider? Birth?" Itsuko said before the portal began to shrink._

_"Sadly this is all the time I have to offer my boy, I must begin my Celebrations for this glorious Birthday," Kougami chuckled before he nodded._

_"The power is yours, and I have no doubt your desire will help your world to evolve," He said before the portal vanished leaving Itsuko alone before he slowly opened the Present and inside was a book of some kind of instruction manual...as well as a strange Belt, some Unique Silver Coins and a Gun type weapon...The Birth Driver, Cell Medals and the Birth Buster._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's what happened to me..." Itsuko said as Ryan faintly chuckled.

_'Kougami you cake loving Bastard...'_ Ryan thought in his head not at all surprised that was the reaction of the cake loving President of the Kougami Foundation.

"Anyway after that I learned about the belt and practised it as best I could, learning about the C.L.A.W.S system and the Birth Buster," Itsuko said showing his Driver and the Gun like Birth Buster as Hibiki and Kanade looked them over.

"These look more technology than OOO's magical coins.." Kanade said with curious eyes as Itsuko nodded.

"Yep, all I need is to slot a Cell Medal into this," He said showing the slot, "Twist the knob and the armour comes on, because it's techie stuff I think anyone could use this suit so long as they got the physical ability to use it," Itsuko said as Ryan nodded as he knew about the Belts history..4 People used the Birth Driver in it's history, Nobunaga, Gotou, Date and even Eiji himself used the Birth Driver so it wasn't hard that others could use it if they could get it.

That made it dangerous his OOO Driver was locked to him, only he could use it, while if Itsuko lost his driver, anyone could pick it up.

"Anyway, I began fighting yummies around the time your Black Hole guy showed up, I handled those Black yummies before I headed to Kanon town to find you," Itsuko said.

"Scorab's yummies.." Ryan muttered as he stayed calm for now as Hibiki noticed the setting sun already.

"I think that's enough for now, we need to get to bed, besides Kanade and I have to help out with Ouji's birthday," Hibiki said as Kanade blushed as Ryan and Itsuko chuckled as the two Precure waved goodbye before heading off leaving the two riders.

"Well...I better head back to my place, see ya around Ryan-san," Itsuko said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"It's just Ryan, no need to add honorific to a friend," Ryan grins as Itsuko nodded and walked away and out the door.

* * *

Bassdrum meanwhile was alone for now grumbling as he leaned against a tree.

"I can't believe this, I was on top and then that blasted Siren came back and she's incharge again!" Bassdrum growled.

"I must destroy the Precure and the Riders now!" Bassdrum said as he looked at the new Cell Medal he had...a Tiger Cell Medal as he grumbled glancing around before he spotted a possible target grinning as the blonde haired Bishounen, Ouji was his target as Bassdrum holding his Cell Medal calmly tossed the medal at Ouji without the boy knowing as a slot appeared on the back of his head causing him to glow Yellow but nothing happened as Bassdrum raised an eyebrow as Ouji faintly glowed more as for a split second bandages seemed to be coming from his back.

"Interesting..." Bassdrum chuckled as he followed Ouji who was stumbling his way to his home.

_'let's see what these cat yummies do...'_ Bassdrum said as he noticed Ouji heading to his home and seemed to begin playing the Piano causing the faint Yellow glow to become more as the yummy was enhancing Ouji's desire for music as Bassdrum grins.

* * *

The next day, at the Lucky Spoon, Hibiki and Kanade along with the Princes, Ouji's team in the music club were finishing off the touches of the party, Ryan and Asagi had come along to help, Asagi offering extra hands in making snacks and tea for the eventual guests.

"Well it looks like we got everything ready," Ryan said as Hibiki nodded.

"Now all that's left is finding the birthday boy," Hibiki said as Kanade nodded.

"Yes well, I think something is wrong with him.." Hakushaku said as the others nodded confusing Kanade and Hibiki.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanade asked.

"Well he was quite upset about his Princess...and recently he's been almost obsessed with playing the Piano," Baron said not noticing Kanade's shocked face and Ryan's concerned face at the last part.

"He's been Obsessed?" Ryan asked a cold sweat on the side of his face.

"Yes, when we went to his home, he was still playing his Piano and didn't notice us until I touched his shoulder," Knight said,

"He then began growling and he seemed to be giving off this strange feeling.." Hakushaku said as Ryan widened his eyes.

"I see...don't worry, we'll take care of this," Ryan said as he grabbed Hibiki and Kanade's arms to they're annoyance.

"Ryan-san what's wrong?" kanade asked.

"Yummy trouble that's what," Ryan said in a serious tone to they're surprise.

"Ouji's under the effects of a Cat type Yummy, those types are like parasites which stay inside it's victim forcing them to be obsessed with they're desire," Ryan said as Kanade had a horrified look on her face as Hibiki had a serious look on her face.

"Then we gotta go save him!" Hibiki said as Ryan nodded as Kanade remembered who had the medals and faintly growled.

"It was them! Come on let's go!" Kanade said as she stomped out of the lucky spoon still clenching one of her families lucky spoons in her hand as Ryan and Hibiki followed with Hummy in pursuit.

* * *

Siren glanced around lightly as she was trying to find the boy Ouji having had a plan to use him to spread more sorrow smirking more, before she noticed, Hibiki, Kanade and Ryan running across a path with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm...where are those three off too?" She wondered before following them carefully...

The trio with Hummy on Hibiki's shoulder arrived at Ouji's home as Kanade clenched the Lucky spoon in her hands.

"Ouji-sempai.." She said worried as the trio headed to the door before it suddenly opened up as standing there was Ouji panting and looking terrible like he hadn't eaten or slept as Kanade gasped.

"Ouji-sempai!" She said in shock approaching him as Ryan and Hibiki noticed the Golden like glow as Ouji's eyes were closed before he noticed Kanade and faintly growled as Ryan widened his eyes and rushed forward grabbing Kanade and pulling her back to avoid a pair of point ended bandages stabbing the ground infront of her,

"Just as I thought..." Ryan began before a familiar laugh is heard.

"HAHAHAH! How do you like this surprise, Kamen Rider! Precure!" bassdrum is heard as he stood on a nearby wall smirking as Siren noticed with a glare.

"Bassdrum! What're you doing using Yummies without Permission!" She snapped as Bassdrum stayed calm before noticing Kanade's lucky spoon.

"Perhaps you should look at that spoon first," He said before Siren noticed it and glared at him.

"This isn't over," She muttered as Kanade growled at them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She snapped as Hibiki and Ryan took a few steps back.

"Scary..." Hummy whispered as Siren growled.

"Come on out! Negatone!" Siren shouted out sending a shockwave that hit the lucky spoon as Kanade was forced to drop it as it flew towards Siren and formed into the Spoon Negatone that growled.

"Now Yummy! Appear now!" Bassdrum declared as Ryan, Hibiki and Kanade heard a scream as Ouji was clenching his head as Cell Medals began pooling over him forming a Tiger Yummy around him...as Kanade gasped in shock.

"Use Ouji-sempai like that..." she whispered.

"And trying to ruin his Birthday..." Hibiki said.

"This is gone far enough.." Ryan said.

"This is Unforgivable!" The Trio said together as Ryan attached his OOO Driver to his waist as Hibiki and Kanade held they're Cure Modules as Ryan quickly slide in three Core Medals.

"**Let's play...!**" Hibiki and Kanade started.

"**Henshin!**" Ryan called out scanning his belt making a certain jingle play.

"**..Precure Modulation!**" Hibiki and Kanade finished as they glowed with light as the pair began transforming into Melody and Rhythm.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Ryan crossed his arms as the OOO Lung Crest attached to his chest forming his armour the Red Hawk helmet, Yellow Tiger Claws and Green Batta shaped feet.

"Strumming the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!" Melody called out.

"Strumming the Graceful Melody! Cure Rhythm!" Rhythm called out.

"Resonate! Our Music Suite! Suite Precure!" The Pair said together.

"Counting the Medals! 1, 2 and 3! Kamen Rider OOO!" OOO called out too as the trio got into fighting positions.

"Okay listen, if we can get through the Yummies cell medals we can pull Ouji out and save him," OOO said as Melody and Rhythm nodded as the Tiger Yummy roared and lunged towards OOO who quickly jumped to the side as the Yummy followed him as Melody and Rhythm tackled the Spoon Negatone away from Ouji's home as the fighting spilled out to a nearby forest as Melody and Rhythm charged at the Negatone who sent out a red energy wave that suddenly caused Melody and Rhythm to trip over a random root as the pair flinched.

"Ooh...what the?" Melody said seeing the root as the pair jumped up avoiding the Negatone's blast of energy, as Siren watched with a smirk, meanwhile OOO was avoiding slashes of the claws of the Yummy as he slashed at the chest causing cell medals to trickle out as OOO grunted avoiding a shockwave roar from the beast as he rolled to the side and quickly kicked the head of the Yummy forcing it back before three quick slashes of his claws made a hole to appear showing the Cell Medals as Rhythm noticed as for a split second the head of Ouji could be said grunting as he noticed the hole.

"Ouji-sempai!" Rhythm called out and tried to run over to help as the Spoon Negatone sent another bad luck wave that cause a nearby paper bag to smack Rhythm in the face as OOO tried to dig his claws into the hole but was kicked away as the hole healed up trapping Ouji back inside.

"Damn it!" OOO growled out as Bassdrum smirked though he and Siren glared at each other as they're new monsters where giving the heroes a rather painful time as the Yummy roared sending a shockwave that pushed OOO and the Precure back as the trio tripped on another root due to the Bad Luck Negatone.

"Okay this is getting annoying.." OOO muttered as the Yummy charged at the trio, but before it could even lunge or pounce a familiar shaped Cell Bullets smashed into it's side sending it skidding back as OOO, Melody and Rhythm see Itsuko arrived on the scene holding his Birth Buster.

"Hey there...sorry I'm late," He said attaching the Birth Driver to his waist and flipped a Cell Medal into his left hand.

"Henshin!" He called out sliding the Medal into the Driver's coin slot causing the Hologram of a Cell Medal to appear on the driver as he turned the crank.

***CRANK!***

***CRANK!***

***POP!***

Birth rubbed his hands together calmly as he rushed forward and kicked the Yummy back as it stumbled backwards as Melody and Rhythm quickly got back to work as they rushed at the Negatone just managing to grab it's arms and tossing it away crashing it against a tree.

OOO rushed towards the Yummy to help Birth out as Birth quickly avoided a claw strike and slide another Cell Medal into his Driver.

***SHOVEL ARM!***

Birth quickly wielding his Shovel Arm smacked it against the Yummy's chest causing a huge amount of cell Medals to be sent flying leaving a big hole as OOO lunged forward at this digging his claws into the hole causing the Yummy to roar in pain as it tried to slash at OOO but Birth used the Shovel Arm to block as OOO noticed Ouji again and reaching out he grabbed the boy's arms and grunted before he pulled Ouji out as Birth kicked the Yummy away as OOO sighed seeing Ouji fine just out cold as Rhythm noticed with a look of joy on her face as Melody noticed too.

"Rhythm! Let's end this now!" Melody said as Rhythm nodded as OOO noticed glancing at Birth.

"You go help them out, I'll finish the Yummy.." OOO muttered as he leaned Ouji against a nearby tree and stood up as Siren looked at the boy with a slight blush forming on her face but she shook it off as Birth headed to the Precure's side as OOO turned to the Yummy and stood up removing his Taka Tora and Batta medals before sliding in the Sai, Gorilla and Zou medals.

"It's time for you to go Boom..." OOO growled scanning his belt now..while Birth held his Birth Buster moving it into Cell Burst mode.

***CELL BURST***

Birth held the gun as energy gathered at the centre of the Barrel.

"Overflowing Melodies' Miracle Session!" Melody called out as both ends of the Berthier began almost glowing with fire, Pink and Orange as Melody began forming a Heart.

"**Precure! Miracle Heart Arpeggio**!" Melody called out launching her finisher.

"Bursting Rhythm's fantastic Session!" Rhythm called out as forming was a White and Yellow Heart of Fire like Melody's.

"**Precure Fantastic Piacere**!" Rhythm declared as the pair's attacked along with Birth's full charged Buster Shot smashed into the Negatone.

"3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!" The Pair finished up as Birth turned around taking that usual quote of cools guys don't look at explosions...

"Alright!" Melody and Rhythm said as Rhythm noticed Ouji.

"Ouji-sempai!" Rhythm said as she rushed over before they noticed a Silvery glow as Birth groaned.

"Oh you Baka-sempai!" Birth said as OOO roared out...

(Play Music...Sun Goes Up! Theme of Sagozo!)

**SAI!**

**GORILLA!**

**ZOU!**

**SAGOZO...*Tribal Drum beat*...SAGOZO!**

OOO reared his head back with a primal roar as the Bulky Grey armour the almost white like grey Rhino Helmet, Grey Gorilla arms and the Dark Grey Elephant feet as he calmly stomped towards the still recovering yummy as it growled before lunging at OOO who calmly swung his head to the side smacking the yummy away and spilling cell medals everywhere.

OOO calmly knocked his Giant Gorilla fists together before stamping forward as the Yummy got up intime for a fist to punch it's head, sending it stumbling back as OOO kept swinging his fists being slow about it not even rushing the finisher as Siren shivered at the pure primal strength.

"What power..." Siren whispered.

"Ryan-san.." Rhythm said in shock as Melody watched beside Birth who watched the show of just pure power.

"He's toying with that Yummy...he could end it anytime," Birth muttered as Melody nodded watching OOO almost lazily swinging his fists at the yummy before one double swing sent it crashing against a tree as OOO growled and grabbed his OOO Scanner before scanning his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO slowly seemed to begin lifting off the ground a few feet before landing on the ground with a resounding thud sound causing the ground by the Yummies feet to pulse before pulling the Tiger Yummy's feet into the ground dragging it towards OOO who raised his arms up and reared his head back as the horn on his head glowed as did his fists the Horn almost extending before he lunged forward stabbing the horn into the Yummy and smashing his fists against it's chest causing it to be destroyed in an Explosion Medals spilling everywhere as Birth glanced around...

(End Music)

"Siren-sama, let's go," Bassdrum said as he quickly snatched about 10 of the Medals and jumped out of sight as Siren clenched her teeth at the power OOO possessed before her gaze turned to Ouji before slowly vanishing too leaving OOO panting heavily as Melody and Birth approached him as Rhythm changed back into Kanade helping Ouji up.

OOO then glowed in colours before returning to Ryan's human identity...before collasping on the ground.

"Ryan-san!" Melody said rushing over and returning to Hibiki helping Ryan up with Birth's help as he returned to Itsuko.

"He should've known not to use that form.." Itsuko muttered as Kanade found the Lucky Spoon as Ouji groaned waking up.

"Ouji-sempai!" Kanade said in worry as Ouji groaned.

"Minamino-san..? What happened...my head hurts.." Ouji groaned as Kanade smiles.

"It's fine Ouji-sempai, come on let's go to the Lucky Spoon you can relax with some tea and cupcakes," Kanade said helping her crush back to the party as Hibiki and Itsuko watched before they heard a groan as Ryan was waking up.

"Baka...don't scare us like that Ryan-san," Hibiki muttered as Ryan chuckled.

"Sorry Hibiki-chan," Ryan joked as Itsuko chuckled.

"Let's help him to the Party Hibiki..he looks like he needs something to eat," Itsuko said as Hibiki nodded as the pair helped the exhausted Rider back to the party too..

* * *

Siren growled as she was pacing in the clock tower in a room by herself rubbing her forehead with a paw.

"What is wrong with me..?" She muttered as in her head pictures of her singing with Hummy and being friends with her was covered by Red like chains which seemed to be starting to break apart slowly...

Bassdrum meanwhile was looking at the extra medals they got learning about the feline yummies got him thinking holding a Lion Medal before smirking lightly.

"That might just work..." he chuckled, "Why not...combine..." Bassdrum chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile..

Outside in the Darkness, Scorab growled out sitting in the broken down bar he had found.

"How long...until we can finally get our revenge.." He growled as appearing before him was a swirling mass of darkness growling lightly.

"_**In time...we must gather our Medals, become stronger...I have much to learn from your universes heroes...these Kamen riders...**_" The Mass of energy growled showing 4 Red energy eyes and black fire forming on it's mouth...

* * *

**(Well that's my best work for this new chapter, hope you all like it, Ryan uses Sagozo twice, Siren's mind control is starting to weaken and it seems Scorab has an accomplice...find out more of some of these things next time)**


End file.
